True Blood
by Addict-KJS
Summary: Edward a une vie quasi parfaite,presque. Suite à un test sanguins, il découvre la vérité sur sa famille mais pour ça, son monde va s'écrouler. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire !_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que la précédente. Pour l'instant je publierais a peu prés deux chapitre par semaines, mais vu que mon BAC est dans un peu moins d'un moi_

_Je préféré travaillé qu'écrire et j'espère que vous comprendrez _

**TOUS LES PERSONNES SONT DE L'OEUVRE DE STEPHENIE MEYERS !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN**

_POV EDWARD_

Je suis à l'arrière de la voiture, ma mère est au volant et discute tranquillement avec mon père. Mon frère Emmett, qui n'avait pas plus de 13 ans et je venais d'en avoir 7, s'amusait à me faire pleurer en me prenant ma peluche. Il me la prenait puis me la rendait pour me la reprendre peu de temps plus tard. C'était son passe-temps favoris lorsque nous fessions de longs trajets en voiture. Nous revenions d'un anniversaire, celui de notre tante, Carmen, Toute la famille était présente et à vrai dire, peu nous aimais. Seule Carmen et son mari Eléazar nous appréciaient réellement. Au bout d'un moment, Emmett me prit à nouveau la peluche et j'éclatais en sanglot. J'étais fatigué. Ma mère tentait tant bien que mal de nous calmer mais rien à faire. J'hurlais tel un hystérique : « Ma peluche ! » et cela la rendait folle, mais ça rendait Emmett encore plus heureux et son sourire sournois s'agrandissait à chaque fois que notre mère nous foudroyait du regard par le biais du rétroviseur. Au bout de trois minutes de brouhaha insoutenable, elle se retourna en continuant de conduire. « Taisez-vous nom de Dieu ! On est tous fatigués, alors chut. » Elle avait dit ça d'une voix habituellement douce, mais là sa voix était sévère et sèche. Alors qu'elle essayait de récupérer la peluche des mains d'Emmett, un klaxon assourdissant retentit.

Je me réveillais en hurlant, en sueur, la respiration saccadée. Je voyais mon torse se gonfler à chaque inspiration, j'avais du mal à me calmer, les images me réapparaissaient tel des flashs devant les yeux. D'horribles images, je ne pouvais plus les supporter, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Au même moment, je vis Emmett débarqué dans ma chambre, il était en sueur, essoufflé alors que sa chambre était juxtaposée à la mienne et vêtu d'une simple serviette autour des reins.

_ Tu as encore rêvé des parents ?

Je n'avais pas la force de répondre, il vint alors s'installer à mes côtes et il voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussais gentiment avec un rire nerveux. Il me regarda un long moment, sans comprendre puis me sourit tel le meilleur de tous les frères protecteurs.

_ Excuse-moi, mais tu es tout collant. Pourquoi tu es essoufflé comme ça ?

_ Pff... Esprit Innocent.

_ Dégage de ma chambre saleté de pervers !

Il rit puis la quitta sans rien dire, je souris doucement puis attrapais une bouteille d'eau et la vidais d'une traite. Je vis alors mon horloge de chevet qui indiquait 01 :00 avec ces grands chiffres rouges numérisés. Je vis alors à côté mon paquet de cigarette, me pinçant la lèvre j'hésitais à en prendre une. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, de très longue réflexion, je fis non de la tête puis pris le chemin vers le rez-de-chaussée pour un petit grignotage de nuit. Je pris une tranche de jambon puis m'asseyait sur l'îlot central de la cuisine.

Nous avions obtenus cet appartement dès qu'Emmett avait atteint la majorité. Après la mort de nos parents, la sœur de ma mère nous avait accueillis. Carmen et Eléazar avaient toujours été très tendre avec nous et je ne leurs serais jamais assez redevable de nous avoir donné tant de bonheur et d'amour. Ils nous avaient aidés en ce qui concerne notre aménagement ici, et ils avaient fait cette cuisine avec îlot en hommage à notre mère. La maison pouvait paraitre immense mais en réalité, elle n'était pas gigantesque. Il y avait nos chambres à l'étage puis le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain en bas. Je remonte alors me coucher à nouveau, sombrais rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur, après avoir perçu 01 :57 sur l'horloge.

Le lendemain fut assez rude, j'avais omis de fermer les volets et le soleil me réveilla de pleins fouet dans les environs de 7:00, c'est alors tel un vampire que je me dissimulais sous ma couverture, pour la quitter cinq minutes plus tard. N'arrivant plus à me rendormir. Je descendis nonchalamment les escaliers, encore endormis, puis pris direction vers la salle de bain. En entrant dans celle-ci, je retirais le seul vêtement que j'avais, c'est-à-dire mon caleçon. Petit à petit, je ne voyais plus flou et je vis une femme complètement nue devant moi. Je pris un assez long moment pour voir que son regard était fixé sur ma virilité. Attrapant rapidement une serviette sur la porte, je me cachais en riant nerveusement alors qu'elle restait nue devant moi, détaillant maintenant mon torse.

_ Tu dois être Edward. J'hochais rapidement la tête, espérant qu'elle se rhabillerait vite, avant que je réagisse de manière inappropriée. Désolé si hier soir, nous t'avons réveillé. A présent, je me demande bien si j'ai choisis le bon frère.

Elle souriait de manière aguichante, passa la serviette autour d'elle puis partit en effleurant mon torse sculpté du bout de ses ongles. Je frémis à cette caresse puis ris de nouveau nerveusement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je partis alors vers la douche pour me réveiller tranquillement. C'est après m'être habille lentement, pour une fois, que je vis que j'étais en retard. Je pris rapidement mon sac puis partais vers le garage pour atteindre ma voiture. Mon vieux tas de bout adorer était toujours là. Je ne pouvais pas craigne me le faire prendre, il était bien trop délabrer pour que quelqu'un me le vol. Je montais alors dedans puis prenais la route la plus rapide pour arriver au campus. Oui, je n'avais peut être que 17ans, mais ma mère m'avait mis à l'école une année trop tôt. J'avais donc une année d'avance et j'étais également toujours le plus jeune de ma classe.

Lorsque je fus arrive, tous mes amis m'attendaient sur le parking. Je reconnus Eric, Jasper, Emily, Jake et Tanya . Je sortis rapidement en allumant une cigarette alors que cette dernière courait vers moi et se blottis dans mes bras. J'embrassais furtivement son crane puis retrouvais le groupe en passant mon bras autour de sa taille. Tanya n'était pas vraiment une amie, mais pas vraiment une petite copine. C'était ma moitié, ma meilleure amie. Elle savait toujours tout sur moi, avant même que je ne prononce un mot, elle savait ce que je voulais dire. C'était drôlement étrange mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais gâché cette amitié pour une histoire de cœur ou même... De cul. J'avoue qu'elle m'avait toujours attire, de manière physique je veux dire. Mais on s'est trop souvent aventurer dans ses eaux la et à vrai dire, c'était trop bizarre pour continuer.

La cloche retentit, et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers les salles. J'avais cours avec Madame Robert. Une grosse folle ! En fait, elle était anorexique, tel un squelette vivant, c'est cheveux étaient rouges, enfin... Ce serait critiquer la couleur en disant ça. Elle était réellement sadique. Jamais elle n'avait été gentille avec qui que ce soit. Je pourrais en dire des vertes et des pas mures sur elle mais elle n'en valait pas la peine. Nous commencions avec Anglais, apprendre tous les auteurs importants, il n'y avait rien de plus barbant. J'avais lu grand nombre d'ouvrage de Shakespeare, mais le reste m'était passe au-dessus de la tête. Tanya était dans ma classe et nous ne nous séparions que très rarement. Ce jour la suivait la règle. Alors que l'hystérique Mme. Robert commentait les devoirs que nous avions faits, elle me pointa du doigt. Son visage exprimait une sorte de malaise mais tout de même une once de joie. La main sur les lèvres, elle marmonna, me pointant en cherchant mon nom. Je la laissais dans son mal, restant muet, je la regardais calme. Elle me haïssait et ce depuis que j'avais mis le pied dans sa salle, pas aujourd'hui, mais depuis toujours. Elle n'aimait personne à vrai dire, mais ce jour la restera graver. C'est certain.

_ Alors... Tu sais. J'ai été gentille. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais ta copie ma surprise.

Tanya me regarda avec un large sourire, je sentis sa main se poser sur ma cuisse, je souris doucement saisissant celle-ci. Alors que la folle me fixait toujours de la même manière. Durant une bonne vingtaine de seconde, elle marmonna, jouant de ses doigts dans ma direction. Je l'avais assez ridiculise, je décidais alors que faire ma BA de la journée. Je lui souris doucement.

_ Edward Madame.

_ Merci. Alors je disais, tu as été le seul. L'unique à faire... A mettre les scènes avec une telle précision. Sans le livre. Tu m'as agréablement surprise. Tu sais. J'ai corrigé énormément de copie, mais tu es le seul à avoir été aussi précise. Je t'en suis reconnaissante.

Elle me fit un sourire qui a mon avis devait être aimable, mais il était très menaçant. Je lui souris également puis elle continua son discours ajoutant des « Fêtes comme lui! » Patati et patata. Tanya me regardait en souriant, nos mains étaient toujours liées et son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses fines lèvres.

_ Ça te dit on sort ce soir ? Me proposa-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas si Emmett sera d'accord.

_ Il m'énerve ton frère... Il fait tout et toi rien. T'as 17 ans bon Dieu ! Faut s'amuser dans la vie. C'est maintenant, après tu pourras plus.

_ Je sais je sais.

Je ris doucement en voyant sa réaction, elle me souriait elle me faisait craque par moment mais je devais me faire a l'idée. Elle et moi étions AMIS. Oui, je sais mais c'était dur de voir une fille comme elle. Seule. Elle était grande et fine. Enfin, grande pour une fille, environ 1m74 peut être plus ou un peu moins. Je n'ai jamais réellement su. Mais elle était dans le type de fille que j'appréciais. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleu et gris. Un mélange. Son sourire était époustouflant et pourtant ses lèvres étaient fines et Dieu sait que je déteste ça. Mais chez elle, c'était agréable, elles étaient toutes douces lorsqu'elles se posaient sur ma joue. Elle avait ce caractère qui pouvait vous rendre fou, son cote lunatique ressortait plus souvent qu'elle ne l'espérait mais ça me faisait littéralement fondre lorsqu'elle passait des larmes aux rires.

Le cours finit plus vite que je n'aurais cru. Tanya et moi n'avions aussi absolument rien écouté. Nous sortîmes alors en direction du cours suivant, mains dans les mains, nous croisions Jasper dans les couloirs ou il nous sépara, nous prenant tout deux par les épaules. Il souriait de façon assez intrigante et j'oserais même dire perverses.

_ Alors. Ce soir on fait quoi ?

_ J'aimerais bien qu'on fasse un truc pose, annonçais-je. Puis enlève ce sourire de ton visage J.

_ Mais quoi ? Vous êtes tellement mignons ensembles que j'espère qu'une fois au moins, je l'entendrais gémir ton nom !

Nous le poussâmes en même temps, puis je souris tendrement en voyant Tanya rougir. Je venais délicatement embrasser sa tempe puis pris légèrement d'avance sur le cours suivant. Jasper ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle et moi avions déjà fait l'amour, ça avait été notre première fois à tous les deux et je suis certain de me souvenir de cette soirée. Eternellement. Je me souviens de chacun de ses grains de beautés. Je me rappelle les caresses qu'elle appréciait. Je me souviens l'avoir laissé dormir après lui avoir susurrer un doux « Je t'aime » au creux de son oreille. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en souvient mais ce fut le plus beau moment de ma vie.

Arrivé en cours. Je vis une infirmière, qui ressemblait bien aux stéréotypes de la blonde sulfureuse, assise au bureau de notre professeur de Mathématiques. Elle retira ses lunettes puis nous scruta tous d'un regard souriant.

_ Bonjour tout le monde. L'Etat nous a demandé de faire des prises de sang dans tous les lycées de la région. Surement pour un rendement de merde ou un truc du genre. Alors. Prenez vos affaires et suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Tanya restait tétanisée sur sa chaise, elle m'avait parlé d'une phobie du sang et des aiguilles. C'était son jour. Elle avait peur, ça se voyait, je viens alors passer mon bras autour de sa taille et prendre la route, derrière les autres élèves. Elle agrippa mon haut dans le dos, je sentais mon t-shirt être tirer vers l'arrière alors que nous approchions des infirmiers. Je la serrais contre moi, caressant son dos puis murmurais à son oreille.

_ Regarde comme ils sont sexy les infirmiers.

Je l'entendis rire mais faiblement, elle caressait mon torse du bout des doigts en gardant les yeux clos. J'embrassais sa joue mais ne voyant aucune réaction, je déposais lentement mes lèvres aux coins des siennes. Elle fut surprise mais elle me regarda avec un léger sourire. Son corps se détendit mais elle ne se détacha pas pour autant. Son regard était très interrogateur, je souris niaisement en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Me regarde pas comme ça.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça alors ?

_ Une envie.

_ J'ai le droit de t'embrasser dans ce cas.

Je fis non de la tête en souriant, puis prenais place sur le fauteuil après avoir retiré mon haut. Ce fut de petit gémissement de la part de la gente féminine. Je ri doucement, elles devaient se demander pourquoi j'avais enlevé mon haut. Pour des raisons médicales, évidemment. Mon t-shirt était très moulant et j'avais peur que cela ne fasse garrot. Même la femme qui me perfusait fut un instant trouble, les yeux rivé sur mon torse. Tanya resta un long moment fixe sur mon bas ventre. Mon frère avait fait de moi un objet. Il me disait souvent « Plus on voit, mieux ce sera », il me donnait énormément de conseil pour que les femmes se sentent attirer par moi. Les regards des femmes étaient très intriguant au début puis petit à petit, j'ai commencé à trouver ca plaisant, et même vachement excitant. J'ai eu droit à de bonnes comme de mauvaises expériences à cause de ce physique. Cependant, lorsque je fus descendu du fauteuil et que je vis Tanya me regarde avec les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je viens délicatement la tirer par la hanse de son sac pour l'installer sur le fauteuil. Elle ne quitta pas mes yeux, et peut être que de cette manière elle ne penserait plus à la seringue. Elle me sourit puis ce magnifique sourire se transforma en une grimace alors que l'objet de ses phobies se plantait lentement dans son bras. L'infirmière déposa un petit pansement sur son coude puis elle se redressa et nous partîmes main dans la main jusqu'à l'extérieur de lycée.

Je pris place sur un banc et elle s'installa à mes cotes. Je ris doucement en allumant une cigarette puis posais ma main sur sa cuisse en inclinant la tête sur le coter pour la regarder.

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi tu t'es déshabille ?

_ Mon t-shirt était trop serrer, je l'aurais laissé j'aurais pissé le sang.

_ J'avais oublié que tu étais si beau.

Je souris tendrement puis plongeais mon regard dans le siens. Je vis sa respiration s'accéléré, les aller-retour de sa poitrine étaient plus rapide que la normal. Lentement mais surtout inconsciemment, mon visage se rapprochait du sien. Sa main se glissa délicatement sur ma joue, s'arrêtant dans mes cheveux, je déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Son cœur ne battait plus, comme stoppé. Je posais ma main sur son cou en me détachant de ses lèvres mais elle agrippait mes cheveux puis m'embrassa comme jamais aucune femme ne l'avait fait. Nos langues s'entremêlaient, puis doucement, sa main agrippa mes cheveux et elle se mit au-dessus de moi en soupirant contre mes lèvres. Je riais à sa réaction, puis la repoussais doucement en la laissant sur mes genoux.

_ Excuse-moi.

_ J'ai aimé alors ne t'excuse pas. Tu es bizarre ce matin quand même.

_ Non... Là je ne peux plus tenir Edward. Je suis folle de toi et ce depuis le début alors arrête de me repousser. Tu m'as embrasse le coin des lèvres, tu prends soin de moi, tu me prends la main,...

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre.

_ Raison de plus. Profitons jusqu'au jour où nous devrons nous quitter.

Je la déposais sur le banc puis me redressais en portant la cigarette aux lèvres, une main dans les cheveux. Je connaissais les enjeux si jamais elle et moi étions ensemble. Je partirais voir ailleurs un jour, j'ai 17ans. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une fille pendant des mois alors que je pourrais m'amuser. Je ne sais pas comment je suis alors que je me mets en couple. Je suis peut être stable mais je ne veux pas l'être. J'aimerais profiter de ma jeunesse et je sais que dans tous les cas, Tanya finira par souffrir. Je pris mon sac en embrassant son front.

_ Je t'aime aussi mais toi et moi c'est impossible.

Je pris la route vers le parking, prenant le chemin vers ma maison pour le déjeuner. En arrivant Emmett était là, habille d'un simple boxer, en train de cuisiner. L'appartement était embaume d'une délicieuse odeur de viande grille. Il vint vers moi après que je me sois mis à l'aise puis enroulant mes épaules de son bras.

_ Alors comme ça Victoria et toi étiez nus ensemble ce matin. Non ?

_ Oui. Désolé.

_ A part le fait qu'elle s'est demande lequel est le mieux entre toi et moi, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es un bon élève. Je suis fier de toi. N'oublie jamais ça hein frérot !

J'hochais la tête puis m'installais sur l'ilot central, Emmett me scrutai sans arrêt, comme si j'avais quelque chose d'étrange sur le visage. Cependant, il ne prononça pas un mot de tout le déjeuner, du moins jusqu'à ce que je finisse mon assiette. Il prit ma vaisselle et la déposa dans l'évier puis il me prit par les épaules.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien.

_ Ne mens pas, t'es nul à ça. Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui te tracasse.

_ Tanya.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ On s'est embrasse. On s'est dit « Je t'aime ». Je suis parti.

_ Je savais bien qu'un jour vous allez conclure.

_ Tu crois pas si bien dire...

_ Et tu me l'as même pas dis ? Quand !

_ C'était l'an dernier chez Jasper. Ils étaient tous morts et elle et moi étions clean parce qu'on devait conduire. Puis lorsque je l'ai raccompagne elle m'a invité à dormir chez elle. J'ai pas pu résister, on s'est jeter l'un sur l'autre et on a fait tous les préliminaires etc...

_ Et ?

_ On a pas fait l'amour. On est reste bloque, faisant une balance entre le pour et le contre, donc je me suis rhabille mais elle m'a dit de rester. Ce que j'ai fait. Puis le matin, quand je suis allé me doucher, elle m'a rejoint et c'est sous la douche qu'on a eu notre première fois.

_ Bravo ! Bravo ! Tu me donneras plus de détails ?

_ Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

_ Tu es en retard.

L'heure était passé plus vite que prévu et je dû me dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure sur le campus. Lorsque je fus enfin arrive sur le parking, Tanya était devant ma place habituelle. Elle était là en train de végéter, elle ne leva même pas le regard dans ma direction. Petit à petit je m'approchais d'elle, et l'odeur était enfin perceptible, je reconnue immédiatement le parfum de l'herbe. Je me mis rapidement en colère, les poings serré elle daigna enfin lever les yeux sur moi. Son sourire était faux et ses yeux gonflés. Elle voulut se redresser mais je dû l'aider pour cela. Elle enroula ma nuque de ses bras et me regarda droit dans les yeux en essayant de garder un certain équilibre. Je soupirais puis la déposa sur la capot de la voiture, les sourcils froncés, je ne la lâchais pas du regard. Elle pouffa de rire puis reprit son sérieux.

_ T'es idiote ou quoi ?

_ Tu me dis je t'aime mais tu fuis. C'est qui l'idiot.

Je lui arrachais le joint des mains en grognant puis l'écrasais au sol, je vis une colère palpable sur ses traits. Désormais elle me regardait, les yeux noirs et je dirais même qu'elle me faisait peur ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire, j'allais lui hurler dessus mais ses yeux roulèrent puis elle perdit pied. Je la rattrapais de justesse alors que sa tête allait toucher le capot. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et pris de panique, je pris rapidement mon portable et composais le numéro de mon frère. A la première tonalite, il répondit.

_ Putain ! Emmett ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. Tanya est tombée dans les pommes.

_ Bah va à l'hôpital.

_ Elle a fumé un joint.

_ Ramène toi avec elle à la maison. Dépêche.

Je la pris contre moi puis la conduisais jusque la banquette arrière de ma voiture. La route se passa en un instant, Emmett était déjà devant la porte, il m'aida à la porter et alors que je fermais la porte et prenais ses affaires, il entra dans la maison. Je le cherchais du regard puis entendais un grognement de la salle de bain. Je courus rapidement jusque-là et je le vis l'asperger d'eau.

_ Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

_ Ça marche quand t'es bourre et là c'est quasiment la même.

J'hochais doucement la tête, ayant peur de la perdre, tout ça aurait été ma faute. Je m'en voudrais à tout jamais si cela arrivait. Emmett s'amusait bien en la mouillant, mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle était inerte. Morte.

* * *

_Comme tout le monde :p Une petite reviews m'encouragera pour continuer la fiction !_

_XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je tenais a m'excuser si jamais vous voyez des noms comme étrange. J'ai écrit une première version sans les prénoms de TWILIGHT et c'est celle qui est enregistré sur mon ordinateur._

_Alors si jamais il y a un problème, je vous remercie de me le signalé mais pour comprendre l'affaire voila les noms d'avant avec les noms TWILIGHT ! _

_(Darren = Edward ; Aria = Tanya ; Matthew = Mike ; Brian = Jasper ; Garrett = Emmett)_

_BONNE LECTURE :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

_POV EDWARD_

_ Tu pourrais me ramener des vêtements au lieu de bander ?

Je partis rapidement à l'étage, muet comme une carpe alors que mon frère me tendait déjà un jogging et un t-shirt en sortant de ma chambre. Le même sourire illuminait ses traits, toujours aussi stupide.

_ Elle est nue ?

_ Ce n'est pas tes affaires.

_ Les tiennes non plus, t'es pas son mec.

_ Je sais.

_ Je peux alors descendre et la regarder. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu fais ça je te jure que…

_ Que quoi ?

_ Ta gueule.

Je repris le chemin vers la salle de bain puis déposais les vêtements à l'entrée de celle-ci, pour ne pas à nouveau me retrouver comme hypnotisé devant son corps. Elle m'aurait pris pour un idiot mais surtout pour un pervers. Je partis alors dans la cuisine, et regardais le contenu du frigo. Mon frère était beaucoup moins responsable que moi et j'étais donc en quelque sorte celui qui faisait tout ici. La preuve avec ce frigo. Littéralement vide. Juste un tube de ketchup à moitié vide et des canettes de bières. Je saisis alors la dernière canette en ayant réalisé que toutes les autres étaient déjà vide. Tanya me rejoint, se glissa entre moi et le frigo en fredonnant les paroles de Cher Lloyd, Want U Back. Son geste me surpris mais elle était tellement adorable, elle saisit ma canette en bougeant ses fesses sur l'air de la musique. Cependant, celles-ci étaient à la hauteur de mon sexe et je ne pouvais retenir ce supplice et me détachais vivement d'elle. Elle se tourna pour être fasse à moi puis glissa ses mains sur mes joues, me regardant d'un air inquiet. Son regard m'interrogeait, je le voyais mais je ne voulais qu'une seule chose. L'embrasser. Elle me devança et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus pris d'une frénésie et l'embrassais tout en la plaquant contre le frigo. Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux alors que les miennes se glissaient progressivement sous son haut. Notre baiser devint passionné alors qu'elle glissait lentement ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses lèvres se détachaient des miennes et se glissaient jusque mon oreille.

_ J'ai envie de toi Edward, murmura-t-elle en caressant mon lobe de sa langue.

Je la soulevais, histoire d'arriver à l'étage au plus vite, pendant que ses mains glissaient progressivement sur mon pantalon, s'amusant avec le bouton de celui-ci. Lorsque nous fûmes enfin entrés dans ma chambre, elle m'embrassa avec fougue. Son baiser provoqua en moi une sorte de fureur bestiale, j'avais envie d'elle plus que jamais, mais c'est en la plaquant sur mon lit que sa tête heurta la table de nuit. Son cri interpella mon frère qui dans la chambre d'à côté hurlait fièrement « Mon frère est une bête de sexe ! Attention serrer les cuisses demoiselles ! ». Cela déclencha entre elle et moi un rire nerveux alors que je glissais doucement ma main sur sa tête, elle grimaça légèrement puis se hissa sur ses coudes.

_ Ça va ? Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé.

_ T'inquiète dont pas, je vais bien.

_ Tu es sûre ? Excuse-moi j'ai plus l'habitude.

_ Je vois ça…

Sa voix était devenue plus sexy que jamais, elle sortit lentement sa langue en travers de ses merveilleuses lèvres puis caressa les miennes avec une telle tendresse que je ne pouvais que faire de même. Ses mains remontaient sous mon t-shirt alors que le miennes englobaient parfaitement son visage. Nos lèvres se détachèrent que pour qu'elle retire mon haut puis le sien, je ne pouvais retenir mon sourire béat quand je redécouvrais son corps. Inconsciemment je glissais mon doigt de son cou jusque son bas ventre en passant entre ses seins. Son dos se cambra dans un souffle profond, ses yeux étaient clos et ses mains serraient fermement mes draps. Nous nous allongeâmes donc correctement sur le lit et alors que je m'occupais de son bas, elle s'occupait du mien. Nos regards étaient partagés par le désir ardent ou la tendresse extrême. Dès qu'elle fut enfin en simple boxer devant moi, je me pinçais la lèvre, puis la regardais une dernière fois avant que mes lèvres descendaient plus lentement que jamais jusque ce minuscule bout de lingerie. De petits bruits de jouissance m'encourageaient à continuer, je retirais alors sa petite culotte en embrassant son intimité. Elle agrippa à nouveau les draps en soupirant de bien être, petit à petit les petits bruits devenaient de plus en plus bruyant à chacune de mes caresses. Mon corps se crispait à chaque fois que ma langue la touchait, mon désir devenait trop pressant, je déboutonnais rapidement mon jean en me remettant à sa hauteur mais ses mains attrapèrent lentement mes poignets. Elle fit non de la tête puis m'allongea sur le lit avant de se mettre au-dessus de moi. A califourchon, ses fesses effleuraient mon sexe, quelle torture, je voulais fermer les yeux mais elle griffa mon torse mais juste assez pour que je la regarde. Elle me sourit tendrement puis dégrafa son soutien-gorge sans détacher son regard du mien. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, et remontaient lentement jusque sa poitrine, je jouais de mes pouces sur ses tetons durcis alors qu'elle inclinait la tête en arrière en gémissant. Sa main droite de plaqua sur mon torse alors qu'elle frottait son intimité sur ma bosse, qui devenait de plus en plus compressé dans ce foutu pantalon. Elle se chargea rapidement de retirer mon jean puis mon boxer, ses doigts effleurèrent ma virilité et je ne pus retenir un grognement sourd de ma poitrine. Elle me sourit, de manière taquine alors que je ne pouvais plus supporter cette torture, me hissant jusque ses seins pour les prendre en bouche. Sa main branlait mon sexe de haut en bas durant quelque seconde avant qu'elle ne s'empale dessus. Nous gémissions ensemble, mes mains massaient fermement ses seins alors que les siennes se mêlaient dans mes cheveux. Ses bras étaient posés sur mes épaules, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, le sien se baissait de temps à autre sur mes lèvres, comme une invitation que je ne pouvais refuser. Elle saisit ma lèvre entre ses dents puis m'embrassa sauvagement en débutant de lent vas-et-viens que j'accompagnais par quelque coups de bassins.

_ Je tiens plus… murmura-t-elle en grimaçant.

J'hochais la tête, la gardant contre moi, j'inversai les rôles pour me retrouver enfin au-dessus d'elle et reprenais de longue et profonde pénétration. Chaque à-coup produisait de petits bruits lorsque mes reins s'écrasaient entre ses cuisses. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille alors qu'elle me suppliait d'aller plus vite. Je m'exécutais sans un mot, proche de l'orgasme, je voulais qu'elle jouisse pour moi, je voulais voir combien elle aimait ce que je lui faisais. Je m'apprêtais à déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe, et elle plongea son regard dans le mien alors que son visage, crispé par le plaisir, déformait les magnifiques lèvres de ma chère et tendre. De petits couinements s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que j'allais bientôt venir, je réalisais que nous n'étions pas protégés.

_ Tanya… On n'a pas mis de capote.

_ Putain, ta gueule et ne t'arrête pas !

Ses ongles griffaient lentement mon torse alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, atteignant son paroxysme. Je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre, m'allongeant a moitie sur elle, nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, nous étions tous deux plus essoufflés que jamais. Ses doigts longeaient ma colonne vertébrale jusque mes cheveux ou elle s'amusa à les coiffer. Elle fredonnait une chanson qui m'était familière pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir du crâne.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ?

_ Your song de Moulin Rouge...

Je souriais alors comme un débile profond, cette chanson était si magnifique. Ses paroles étaient si belles... Elles pouvaient me faire pleurer si jamais elles étaient réellement chantées.

Tanya et moi étions maintenant sans arrêt fourres ensemble. Tout d'abord c'était normal, nous sommes dans la même classe puis ensuite nous nous considérons comme meilleurs amis depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Pourtant, on était loin d'être amis depuis quelques jours, chaque fois que nous nous trouvions seuls dans un recoin nous nous jetions à la gorge de l'autre pour s'embrasser. C'était sympa et plutôt amusant. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un monde ou l'amour était interdit, et passible de peine de mort.

Aujourd'hui, toute la bande avait décidé d'aller à la pizzeria pour parler un peu des prochaines vacances qui arrivaient dans deux semaines. Tous attablés autour du comptoir, Tanya était bien évidemment à mes cotes et nous nous taquinions en chipant dans l'assiette de l'autre.

_ Dis Eddie. Tu en es ou niveau cul ?

_ Cul ? Demanda Tanya choque. Tu voudrais pas plutôt dire cœur ?

_ Non, il s'est pas trompe. D'après lui, un homme ne peut pas être amoureux, il n'aurait aucun sentiment et seulement des pulsions et des désirs sexuels. Et donc pour répondre à ta question, niveau culs tout va à merveilles. Ma partenaire me donne ce qu'il faut. Et encore une fois, tu sais combien je déteste qu'on m'appelle Eddie !

_ Ta ? Seulement une ? Tu me déçois Ed...

_ Oui. Une seule, j'ai même l'impression que c'est bien plus que... Bien plus que n'importe quoi.

Tanya baissa les yeux en rougissant tout en buvant son verre. Tout le monde me regarda avec de gros yeux, choque par ma déclaration. Jake, Jasper, Eric et Emily mais surtout Rosalie. Une fille avec qui je n'avais jamais réellement parlé mais qui avait un visage poupin et très peu maquille.

_ Tu vas me dire que tu t'es case ?

_ Pourquoi ça vous choque tant ? Demandâmes Tanya et moi en même temps.

_ Fait pas l'innocent Edward, Tanya encore je comprends qu'elle puisse trouver une logique au fait que tu ais une copine mais toi... Je te connais depuis 5 ans. On avait 12 ans que tu as embrasse ta première fille et pas un petit smack tout mignon. Non non. Tu l'as galoche comme un petit pervers, les mains sur ses hanches et totalement colle à elle ! Toutes se bousculaient déjà, déclara Jasper en riant. Je te connais par cœur et cette nana doit vraiment avoir quelque chose de spéciale pour avoir attiré ton attention.

_ Penser ce que vous voulez. Je rentre chez moi, j'embrassais le front de ma belle alors qu'elle saisissait ma main, elle me supplia du regard puis je repris ma place sans rien dire. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant les vacances ?

_ Perso. Je suis la durant le 10 jours. Ce serait cool qu'on aille à Brookings. Histoire de surfer un peu, vous trouvez pas ?

_ Y a que les mecs qui savent surfer, dis-je en riant.

_ Moi je veux apprendre ! Annonça-t-elle en me regardant. Tu m'apprendras ?

_ Moi ça me plairait bien d'aller là-bas mais est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut se cotiser pour y aller ?

_ Bah on a juste besoin de deux voitures, ensuite c'est mon frère qui m'a proposé ça. Il va faire un stage de photographie à LA. Lève la main qui est pour.

Toute la table leva la main en souriant alors que je finissais mon assiette en même temps que Jasper. Il me prit par les épaules en annonçant qu'on revenait, il plaça une cigarette entre mes lèvres puis il en prit une et il l'alluma en arrivant à l'extérieur. Il me fixa un long moment en tirant sur sa cigarette puis il sourit largement.

_ Y a un truc qui se trame.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ta soit disant copine... Je la connais n'est-ce pas.

Je le regardais en hésitant, puis baissais les yeux en tirant sur ma cigarette puis je sentis une tape sur ma tête. Je le fixais alors en grognant alors qu'il éclata de rire.

_ Je sais que tu l'aimes. Je te rappelle que tu l'as ramené chez elle après ma fête et tu étais le meilleur de tous les tombeurs.

_ Ça se voit ?

_ Je suis ton meilleur ami Ed. Je te connais plus que bien, tu es comme un frère. Tu étais déjà tendre avec elle mais la... C'est plus.

_ Garde le pour toi.. Je veux pas que tout le monde se sache.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Tu as peur que le mythe soit détruit ?

_ Non ! Mike et Jake étaient sur elle au début de l'année dernière. Alors je veux pas qu'ils me détestent.

Il rit puis écrasa sa cigarette et entra juste avant moi après m'avoir donné une petite tape sur le bras. Je le suivais en souriant puis nous partîmes vers la table que nous avions quittés. Tanya vint me retrouver avec un large sourire alors que Brian amusait la galerie. Je pris sa taille et j'allais m'installer à ses cotes. Le diner finit sur la même conclusion, nous irons tous à San Diego dans deux semaines.

Les semaines passaient alors que Tanya et moi nous donnions des rendez-vous durant l'interclasse pour de petit baisers par-ci par-là. Un couple secret en fait, sauf pour mon frère qui nous avait entendus ... Mais je sais qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire du moins. C'est ce que je croyais. Trois jours avant les vacances, pensant que je serais seul à la maison, j'ai invité Tanya, Mike et Jake à la maison pour mâter quelque film et manger une immense pizza. Tout se passait bien, Tanya m'accompagnait toujours dans la cuisine histoire de s'embrasser deux trois fois en surveillant la pizza. Nous revîmes ensuite au salon mais Emmett était en train de décrire les cris que ma belle avait crié après son évanouissement. Mes potes me regardaient avec de large yeux du genre « Mais quel enflure... »

Tanya avait toujours été la fille à laquelle tout le monde voulait sa part. Je me souviens du plan de Jake qui essayait de la draguer lors d'une fête. Il faut dire qu'un grand blond aux yeux bleus... Ça ne se jette pas aux ordures. Il avait tout pour être sexy mais ce fut justement ce soir-là qu'elle et moi avions fait l'inconcevable.

_ Bah arrête de nous regarder avec tes yeux de merlans frie et assume mon grand.

_ Tu veux que je rajoute quoi ?

Il lança un coup d'œil vers ma belle avant de me regarder en haussant les épaules. Je soupirais puis partis déposer le plateau avec les pizzas sur la table basse avant de m'affaler sur un des fauteuils du salon. Mes amis me regardaient toujours de la même manière, histoire de changer. Tanya vient finalement s'asseoir sur mes genoux, elle effleura mes lèvres de son pouce puis se tourna vers l'assistance.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

_ On te voulait.

_ Vous quoi ?

_ On peut dire que chacun de nous a à un moment ou un autre voulu t'avoir comme petite copine.

_ Ca dépendait selon la personne, ajoutais-je sèchement.

_ Tu veux dire quoi par la ? Annonça Mike d'un ton menaçant.

_ C'est bon ! Fait pas comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Toi et Jake aviez surtout l'ambition de la prendre.

_ Fais pas semblant Edward.

_ Je l'avoue. Au début, c'était physique mais le soir où je l'ai raccompagne. Tout a changé. C'était plus rien de tout ça.

_ Parce que Monsieur est amoureux maintenant c'est ça ?

_ Oui ! Je l'aime ! Ça ne te plait peut être pas ?

Emmet, Mike, Jake et Tanya me regardèrent avec de gros yeux alors que je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux. Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je déposais ma copine sur le fauteuil et prenais une part de pizza. Tanya se leva nonchalamment puis se prépara à prendre ses affaires. C'est quand je la vis enfiler sa veste que je compris l'erreur. Courant jusque l'entrée ou elle se trouvait, je claquais la porte entrouverte et la pris contre moi, le regard interrogateur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais..?

_ Je pars.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute.

_ Ta faute d'être magnifique ? Demandais-je avec un léger sourire. Tanya, mon ange... Je t'aime alors pourquoi devrais-tu partir ? On a 17 et bientôt 18ans pour certain. S'ils n'arrivent pas à accepter le fait que je puisse entreprendre une relation avec celle que l'on convoitait tous c'est qu'ils ne sont pas matures.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire. Un long moment je regardais ses yeux qui fixaient un point au sol. Elle releva son regard qu'une minute plus tard. La plus longue minute de ma vie. Elle me sourit doucement puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris contre celles-ci caressant sa joue en rendant le baiser plus tendre que jamais jusqu'à ce que mes deux boulets d'amis se jettent sur nous. Ils éclateraient de rire en voyant notre amie se cacher dans mon torse.

_ On est cons.

_ Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

_ On a entendu ton petit discours, tu as raison. On devrait vous féliciter plutôt que de vous engueler... Alors bravo. On est content.

_ Mais laisse-moi faire mon speech Jake ! Je voulais dire que c'était oblige ! Depuis le jour des prise de sang ou vous vous teniez la main dans les couloirs je me suis dit alors la ! Un nouveau couple dans le campus.

Je regardais Tanya qui commençait à rougir puis pris toute la bande contre moi. Je souriais bêtement alors que mon frère était surement en train de manger toutes les pizzas dans le salon. Une bise sur chaque joue. Je pris la main de mon amie puis pris le chemin vers le salon en allumant une cigarette. Nous nous installâmes chacun notre tour sur le canapé, Tanya entre mes jambes et les mecs à coter. Tanya décida de mettre Rec. « Pour pouvoir se blottir contre moi à chaque fois qu'elle a peur ». Ce qu'elle fit. A chaque scène. Qu'elle soit effrayante ou pas elle se blottissait contre moi, aventurant ses mains dans des recoins peu fréquentable en présence d'autre personne. Malheureusement ou non, Jake et Mike le virent mais ne firent aucune réflexion à ce sujet.

La soirée se déroula comme toutes les autres et alors que mon frère descendit pour tous nous virer Tanya fut la première à être ravie. Elle me tira rapidement hors de l'appartement pour me jeter sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture, les mains déjà positionnées sur ma ceinture. Son entrain me fit surtout rire. Jake et Mike passèrent devant nous en sifflant pour nous encourager. Tanya était devenue une tigresse durant ces deux mois. Il fallait l'avoue, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la prendre devant mes amis. Elle fit une moue tellement tendre quand elle sentit que je me détachais petit à petit d'elle pour remercier mes amis et de les embrasser.

_ Portez-vous bien ! Lança-t-elle de la voiture.

_ Prend bien ton pied ! Ajouta Jake en riant.

Je ris doucement puis tendais mes mains à Tanya en restant hors de la voiture. Elle les saisit mais me tira d'une force que je ne connais pas jusqu'à elle. Je m'écrasais sur elle en un petit grondement mais elle ne refroidis pas pour autant.

_ Que dirais-tu plutôt qu'on aille au centre médicale comme nous l'a demandé le lycée ? On pourra donc savoir si on est normal, si y a pas de risque de VIH ou de cholestérol.

_ J'avais envie d'un câlin moi... Ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

_ Mais on fait que ça mon ange !

_ Bon d'accord...

Je ris doucement puis me redressais en gardant ma belle contre moi. Elle sourit puis enroula ses bras autour de mon cou en m'embrassant, pleine de tendresse. Ses mains se plantaient lentement dans mes cheveux alors que je me collais lentement à elle en intensifiant notre baiser. Je reçus un coup sur le crane qui m'interrompis. C'est alors que je vis une tatane au sol et Emmett fou de rage dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Foutez le camp d'ici bande de blaireaux !

Tanya rit doucement puis monta à bord de la voiture. Je la suivais puis nous primes lentement la route vers le centre médicale de la région. Nous fumes arrives une dizaine de minutes plus tard et nous primes nos enveloppes sans un mot, nos résultats à l'intérieur nous allions au Starbucks Coffee d'a cote.

Nous nous installâmes face à face autour d'une table, les mains liées elle me souriait. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Muets. Nous fixant d'un regard tendre et amoureux.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire ce soir ?

_ Aucune idée. Et toi ?

_ J'aimerai qu'on passe une soirée mémorable.

J'hochais la tête en souriant puis me redressais légèrement pour déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa main se glissa sur ma joue alors que nos langues se caressaient doucement. Si seulement on était seul ici je me serais jeter sur elle et je l'aurais couverte de baiser, mais au lieu de ça, j'avais le droit aux vieux qui rallaient contre nous.

_ Edward, je crois qu'on nous regarde... Dit-elle sur mes lèvres

_ Et alors ? J'ai envie de toi...

Elle me sourit largement en venant mordiller ma lèvre inferieur alors que j'étais toujours au-dessus de la table. Je souris à son geste, rien que ça me faisait de l'effet. Elle glissa son pied le long de mon mollet en souriant malicieusement.

_ Tanya... Mon ange. On n'est pas seuls !

_ Et alors ? J'ai envie de toi...

Elle sourit largement, se redressant elle saisit son chocolat chaud puis se dirigea en ondulant des hanches vers les toilettes. En me passant les mains dans les cheveux, je poussais un grondement menaçant sous le regard apeurée de chaque client du café. Je rougis en riant doucement en réalisant que ce n'était pas dans ma tête mais en vrai. Je me redressais en riant nerveusement, finissais ma boisson puis marchais comme si de rien n'était jusque Tanya qui m'attendait patiemment dans un des cabines des toilettes vides. Elle ferma la porte en se mordant la lèvre puis elle me prit contre elle en caressant ma nuque.

_ Mon ange...

_ Oui. Je pense pareil, avoua-t-elle.

_ Comment ça ? Demandais-je intrigue.

_ Pas dans des toilettes de Starbucks. Ce n'est pas propre.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. Maintenant on fait quoi ?

_ Que dirais-tu qu'on prenne ton pick-up, qu'on aille chez moi pour prendre une grosse couette puis on va dormir à la belle étoile au bord de la mer ?

_ Toi et ton esprit romantique !

_ Tu acceptes ?

_ Evidemment que ça me va. Allons-y.

* * *

_Une petite reviews _  
_XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà. Trois chapitres publiés, je trouve ça parfait ! __Le prochain surement lundi ou mercredi._

_P.S : Désolé pour le nom, je me suis rendue compte que j'en ai laissé passer plus que je ne le pensais. Désolé._

_Merci pour les reveiws ! Merci beaucoup Beaucoup et je ferais un plus grand effort lors de mes relectures._

* * *

**CHAPITRE TR****OIS**

_POV EDWARD_

Ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus tout au long du voyage jusque chez elle, les vitesses étaient dures à changer. Je lui expliquais que je changerais chez vitesse pendant qu'elle conduisait. Souriant largement à cette idée, nous arrivâmes enfin chez elle. Elle me suppliât de venir avec elle, pourtant elle savait à quel point je détestais être en présence de ses parents. Elle inventa alors le mensonge le plus débile du monde en disant qu'ils étaient allés au restaurant rien que pour me faire rentrer chez elle. Je me recoiffais, camouflant le suçon qu'elle m'avait fait devant le film puis je saisis ses hanches et m'avançais lentement jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Son entrée donnait directement sur la salle à manger, je me détachais d'elle en plongeant mes mains dans mes poches en voyant sa mère qui faisait la table.

_ Tanya ! Te voilà enfin ! On t'attendait pour le diner ... Oh. Tu es accompagnée ...

_ Oui. Maman. Papa. Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ?

_ Tanya ne fait pas ça ! Murmurais-je à son oreille.

_ Si, ajouta-t-elle en hochant la tête. Papa, Maman. Je vous présente Edward Cullen. Mon... Petit copain.

Son père serra d'avantage son verre de whisky alors que sa mère se mit à entortiller la serviette qu'elle avait entre les mains. Tanya rit de la même manière qu'en sortant des toilettes, je pris alors une grande inspiration en m'avançant jusqu'à son père en lui tendant la main.

_ Monsieur. Je suis désolé qu'elle vous l'annonce ainsi mais j'avais peur de vous rencontrer. Lorsque je vis qu'il ne prononça pas un mot ni ne me prit la main je soupirais en passant celle-ci dans mes cheveux puis je me dirigeais vers mon amie. J'embrassais son front en murmurant : Je ne veux pas que tu t'engueule avec eux.

_ Je ne le ferais pas. Elle saisit ma main puis se mit à mes cotes et annonça d'un ton ferme. Quel que soit votre point de vue sur cette histoire. On a peut être seulement 18 ans, mais... Il a été ma première fois l'an dernier. Depuis personne. Je l'ai aimé et je l'aime encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer entre lui et moi mais je profite du temps présent jusqu'à la fin.

Un grand blanc s'installa dans la salle à manger jusqu'à ce que son père prenne la parole en s'avançant vers nous après avoir déposé son verre sur la table.

_ Edward. C'est ça ? Je n'apprécie pas vraiment le petit discours de ma fille. Savoir que vous... Il balaya le sujet du dos de la main, on savait de quoi il parlait. Mais si elle est heureuse, faites tout pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

Il était face à moi, me tendait la main avec un léger sourire puis je saisis sa main après avoir lâché celle de mon amie. Il me tira contre lui, effectuant ainsi une brève accolade. Etrange. Tanya applaudit puis se glissa contre nous en souriant largement. Elle s'excusa auprès de son père puis nous primes le chemin vers sa chambre sous le regard de ses parents. Elle me tira contre elle en agressant mes lèvres des siennes en me poussant sur son lit. Mes mains agrippèrent sa taille tout en l'embrassant avec envie, son souffle devint immédiatement plus rapide et bruyant contre mes lèvres alors que mes mains se glissaient lentement sous son haut. Je saisis ses poignets pour la stopper tout en fronçant les sourcils, elle sourit tendrement puis dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres en se redressant. Sautillant jusque son placard, elle en tira deux gros plaids en polaire puis elle se dirige vers sa table de chevet et sortit d'un double fond une boite de préservatif. Intrigue, je la regardais avec un sourcil hausse.

_ Elle est ouverte...

_ Je sais, je... Non ! N'y pense même pas.

_ Alors explique moi pourquoi elle est ouverte.

_ Je n'ai fait l'amour avec personne d'autre Edward... C'est... Mon frère qui me l'a offert. Il nous a vus devant le campus et il voulait me chambrer. Il m'a lancé ça en me disant que ça me serait utile maintenant.

_ Etrange ton histoire Tanya.

_ Mais crois-moi ! Edward !

Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux mais cette histoire me semblait trop étrange malgré tout. Je vins la prendre contre moi en lui murmurant des excuses à l'oreille. Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi en tremblant légèrement alors que je sentais mon t-shirt se mouiller progressivement. Prenant son visage entre mes mains et caressais ses joues humide en embrassant ses paupières.

_ Edward. Je te promets que tu es le seul.

_ Je te crois.

_ Personne d'autre ne m'a touché et ce depuis la première fois.

_ Arrête de pleurer je t'en supplie. Je te crois...

_ Vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr que oui Tanya. Je te fais confiance.

Elle essuya ses joues puis me sourit doucement en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle déposa ses mains sur les miennes alors que j'entrelaçais nos doigts en collant mon front au sien.

_ Elle est annulée notre escapade amoureuse et romantique ?

_ Non ! On y va mais avant je vais enlever le maquillage qui a couler.

Je souriais doucement puis attrapais les couettes et prenais deux préservatifs de la boite que je remettais à sa place. Elle arriva en se cachant sous son haut.

_ Attend qu'on soit dehors pour me voir.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Je suis plus maquillée. C'est affreux.

_ Mais dis pas de sottises. Tu es aussi belle en maquille qu'en nude comme vous dites.

_ Sérieux ? Elle se découdra et me regarda avec un sourire timide. Tu le penses.

_ Oh mon dieu !

_ T'as vu ! Je suis moche ! Cria-t-elle en se cachant dans mon torse alors que je me mettais à rire.

_ Laisse-moi finir. Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais pour tomber sur une femme aussi magnifique !

_ Arrêteuh...

_ J'ai droit de dire une dernière chose ?

_ Une seule !

_ Je t'aime mon amour.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en caressant mon torse du bout des doigts. Elle passa devant alors que je prenais les deux couettes alors que nous descendions devant les parents qui mangeaient tranquillement en compagnie du grand frère, Benjamin.

_ Ou est-ce que vous allez ainsi ? Demanda sa mère.

_ A ton avis maman. Ils ont trouvé un coin pénard ou ils pourront copuler.

_ Ta gueule blaireau !

_ Parle bien toi, dit son père d'un ton détaché. Amusez-vous bien mais chérie, prend tes clés pour rentrer.

Elle saisit ces dernières puis elle balança le tout dans le pick-up puis elle entra dans la voiture. Je souriais doucement puis pris la route vers chez moi sous le regard interrogatif de mon amie. Je me glissais rapidement hors du véhicule puis je me dirigeais vers mon garage. Je pris un vieux matelas de celui-ci, il était là depuis que j'avais finis de faire mes cauchemars sur la mort de mes parents. Elle me regarda faire avec un large sourire, j'installais le matelas à l'arrière du pick-up puis grimpais à nouveau dans la voiture et enfin prendre la route vers la mer.

Arrives là-bas, elle se dépêcha d'installe un petit nid douillet alors que je la rejoignais en souriant doucement. Elle était enroulée dans ses couvertures, mais elle les ouvra en me voyant monter. Je vins me mettre au-dessus d'elle embrassant tendrement son cou en effleurant ses cotes. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle inclinait la tête en arrière comme pour s'offrir d'avantage à moi. Je la serrais contre moi en restant dans son cou. Puis je m'allongeais lentement à ses cotes. Je la contemplais paisiblement sous la lune. Ses yeux étaient plus verts que jamais. Elle me souriait doucement alors que des larmes étaient sur le point de couler sur ces joues. Je lâchais un petit rire puis embrassais ses joues à plusieurs reprises.

_ Pourquoi tu voulais venir ici ?

_ Je n'avais pas envie de regarder un film...

_ Alors tu as préfère qu'on se pelle les miches sur la plage ? Demandais-je en la taquinant

_ Bh va-t'en si ça te plait pas coco !

_ Mais je rigole mon bébé, je suis contente qu'on soit là. Certes il fait froid mais on est bien.

Elle souriait tendrement puis elle se glissa sous la couverture, posant son menton sur mon torse elle glissa lentement sa jupe en me souriant malicieusement. Je glissais lentement mes mains le long de ses cuisses en remontant celles-ci jusque ses épaules. Un large sourire apparut sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis qu'elle ne portait aucuns sous-vêtements. Elle retira ensuite sous haut avec un immense sourire dans ma direction, ensuite elle glissa mon t-shirt puis elle colla ses seins sur mon bas ventre. Un petit grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres alors qu'elle défaisait ma ceinture, et tout en glissant progressivement mon pantalon tout comme mon boxer. Elle remonta jusque mes lèvres en retirant mon haut par la même occasion, sa langue dessina le contour de mes lèvres puis elle se glissa lentement entre celles-ci puis nos langues se caressèrent frénétiquement. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux sans stopper le baiser, je me mis au-dessus d'elle en caressant sa joue. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, un léger sourire aux lèvres, son pied caressa mon mollet. De légers frisson se mirent a parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale alors que son genou remontait jusque mon membre.

_ Tanya...

_ Exhausse mon plus grand fantasme Edward.

Son regard était sincère, je souriais doucement en caressant ses joues alors que je me glissais sous la couette pour attraper un préservatif dans ma poche arrière. Elle le saisit entre ses doigts et me fixa en se mordillant la lèvre en faisant non de la tête. Elle le lança à nos pieds sans me quitter des yeux.

_ Je veux que ce soit parfait Edward. Rien que toi et moi, aucun millimètre de caoutchouc.

_ Tu en es certaine ?

_ Fais-moi l'amour comme dans les films romantiques, murmura-t-elle en caressant mes joues du bout des doigts. Caresse-moi comme si c'était la dernière.

_ Tu me fais peur en parlant comme ça mon ange... Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, mais je veux que ce soit parfait.

Elle souriait tendrement en caressant mes joues puis elle se hissa jusque mes lèvres pour déposer un tendre baiser alors que je sortais un préservatif de la poche arrière de mon jean. Elle me regarda faire puis me prit le sachet des mains en faisant non de la tête. Je la regardais alors intrigue en effleurant ses courbes, elle gigota sous mes caresses en riant doucement.

_ Je veux juste toi et moi.

_ Tu es sure ?

_ Oui, parce même si je tombe enceinte. Je saurais que c'était lors de la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Elle se mordait la lèvre alors qu'elle saisit ma main pour la placer sur mon sein. Son tetons pointait vers moi alors que massais légèrement son sein tout en embrassant tendrement son cou. Sa respiration devint immédiatement plus saccadée alors que lentement mes lèvres se glissaient sur son décolleté.

_ Je... Oh putain j'adore ça...

_ Oui mon ange ? Demandais-je en riant doucement.

_ Donne-moi plusieurs orgasmes.

Je ris nerveusement en déposant mes mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement entre mes jambes. Elle me regardait en se caressant le nombril puis je vins l'embrasser en me collant lentement à elle. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres en glissant sa langue contre la mienne. Son bassin ondulait contre le mien dans un rythme très doux et tendre. Ma main se glissa jusque sa cuisse en massant doucement celle-ci alors que mes lèvres descendaient sur sa mâchoire puis sur enfin sur ses seins. Elle se cambra légèrement en plantant ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que mes dents attrapaient doucement son tetons. Elle inclina la tête en arrière tout en gémissant des compliments alors que je la tétais sensuellement tout en glissant lentement ma main jusque son intimité. Un petit cri de sa part me fit rire alors que mes doigts s'aventuraient sur son antre. Elle émit une sorte de gloussement qui me déstabilisa un instant. Je repris rapidement mes esprits en reprenant les mêmes caresses sur l'autre sein alors que je sentais déjà son liquide couler le long de ses cuisses. Je pénétrais alors lentement en elle tout en appuyant sur son clitoris. Elle se cambra violement sur ses coudes en émettant un cri rauque très bruyant alors que je continuais toutes mes caresses : sur son sein et son intimité. Elle massait mon crane alors que j'ajoutais un doigt en elle. Détachant mes lèvres de son corps, je la regardais plein de désir, les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle avait lâché mes cheveux pour plonger ses mains dans les siens, elle tirait dessus en respirant en rythme avec mes vas-et-viens en elle. Ses sourcils étaient fronces alors que j'allais un peu plus loin en elle, une de ses mains quitta sa crinière pour me montrer la cadence à prendre puis elle retira mon doigt de son clitoris. Elle commença à le pincer alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient avec une certaine peine. Ceux-ci brillaient, ils me fixaient alors qu'elle ondulait son bassin dans de discrets gémissements. Sa seconde main rejoint sa poitrine alors qu'elle stoppa de se caresser pour caresser mes lèvres de ses doigts. Je léchais instinctivement ses doigts en gémissant discrètement puis je vins attaquer ses lèvres des miennes, nos langues se caressaient alors que j'accélérais lentement en elle. Sa main agrippa mes cheveux de manière à me séparer de ses lèvres.

_ Bébé... Je vais pas tarder, annonça-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, vas un peu plus vite.

J'hochais la tête en accélérant légèrement, ses deux mains se plaquèrent sur mon torse alors que des tremblements traversaient tout son petit corps, elle avait atteint son premier orgasme rien qu'avec mes caresses. Elle gémit mon nom en fermant les yeux alors que je me glissais sous la couette pour sucer chaque goutte de son liquide. Elle poussa de petits couinements à chaque fois que ma langue l'effleurait. J'étais au bord de l'éjaculation, mon membre me brulait férocement et je n'arrivais pas à retenir mon envie. Mes caresses se stoppèrent et je la sentis se glisser en dessous de moi en m'interrogeant du regard et lorsqu'elle vit ma main sur mon membre elle se mordit la lèvre puis inversa les rôles et se plaça face à mon sexe en érection. Elle se redressa pour rapidement attacher ses cheveux en un chignon lâché puis je la regardais interrogateur, en caressant ses cotes.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Edward. Je sais ce que je fais.

_ Je ne t'oblige a rien, je trouve que c'est rabaissant pour une femme alors si tu veux pas le fais pas.

_ Je le veux, ajouta-t-elle en portant mes mains a ses lèvres, elle les embrassa puis me sourit. Tu m'as donne un orgasme, laisse-moi t'en donner un pour qu'on soit à égalité.

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents puis elle se baissa à nouveau face à mon membre déjà dresse. Elle se pinça les lèvres puis glissa ses doigts fins sur celui-ci en dessinant le contour de mon gland. Embrassant celui-ci du bout des lèvres en entourant ses mains autour de mon sexe, d'un coup elle m'enfonça entièrement dans sa bouche. Je la regardais faire avec de gros yeux en agrippant la couverture alors qu'elle débutait de lent vas-et-viens. Gémissant discrètement son nom, elle prit ma main et entrelaça nos doigts en caressant ma longueur de sa langue. Sa main s'accéléra petit à petit dans ses vas-et-viens alors que je donnais de petits coups de reins. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent sur mon gland, et c'est au moment que je sentis ses dents légèrement mordille celui-ci je crus que j'allais venir mais elle lia ses doigts sous ce dernier. Je ne sais pas par quelle magie mais cela me coupa d'un coup. Elle reprit mon sexe en main tout en se redressant puis il glissa mon gland en elle. Je me cambrais en soupirant, la prenant contre moi, je saisis son sein en bouche.

_ Je veux que... Tu viennes dans ma bouche...

Elle m'allongea sur le lit puis enfonça mon membre dans sa bouche et fit de rapide vas-et-viens en appuyant fermement sur mes bourses. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant de bien être alors que j'étais au bord de l'éjaculation. Elle reprit son souffle en jouant de sa langue tandis que je venais en plusieurs jets. Fronçant les sourcils, elle lécha mon membre puis se redressa en léchant ses lèvres.

_ T'es un rapide mon ange.

Je ris nerveusement en la tirant contre moi, plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle brossa mes cheveux en caressant mes lèvres des siennes alors que nos langues se caressaient. Mes mains prirent ses fesses en coupe alors que j'entrais lentement en elle. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de mon cou, elle donnait de lents coups de reins en tirant légèrement sur mes cheveux. Ses lèvres caressaient délicatement les miennes alors que j'effleurais ses seins du bout des doigts. Mon portable se mit à vibrer sur le bord du matelas mais il glissa sur le métal du coffre et créa un bruit infernal, la personne rappela et Tanya grogna en décrochant le téléphone en gémissant à moitié.

_ Mh... Putain Emmett... Mh... Oui alors va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle éteigne mon portable sous mon regard dubitatif puis elle me regarda d'une moue boudeuse. Il a tout gâché...

_ Mais non mon ange.

_ C'était si parfait.

_ Ça peut toujours le redevenir.

Je souris largement en embrassant le creux de ses seins en effleurant sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts, elle me regarda faire avec attention alors que peu à peu son corps était traverse de chair de poule. Lentement elle reprit ses vas-et-viens en se redressant sur ses jambes alors que ses doigts s'entortillaient dans mes cheveux. Attrapant sa hanches entre ma main, je m'inclinais légèrement en arrière tout en la gardant contre moi, appuyé sur une main, je l'accompagnais dans ses petits vas-et-viens. Son regard me transperçait, ils brillaient sous la lune et un sourire timide marquait ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je m'allongeais donc sur le matelas pour immédiatement inverse les rôles et prendre le dessus sur elle, ses bras tombèrent mollement à mes cotes. Un petit sourire me traversa alors que je pu reconnaitre ses joues délicatement rougir.

_ T'es toute molles mon ange.

_ C'est toi qui m'as rendu toute shamallow avec ta douceur.

_ C'est toi qui me l'a demande.

_ Et faut que tu continues, j'aime énormément.

Déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes en caressant ses hanches en reprenant mes coups de reins en caressant ses lèvres alors que ses mains saisissaient la mienne. Son visage se crispaient lorsque je butais lentement sur son point G, elle serait alors ma main et gémissait bruyamment plus broche que jamais de l'orgasme, je voulais venir en même temps qu'elle. Je glissais ma main sur son sexe, la caressant tendrement, ses gémissements se firent plus violement tout comme lorsqu'elle se cambrait. Elle agrippa mes cheveux en me murmurant je t'aime alors qu'elle jouit en même temps que moi.

M'allongeant au-dessus d'elle, les coudes au-dessus de ses épaules je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle massait doucement mon crane. Elle sourit alors que je me remis à bouger en elle, caressant mes joues elle planta son regard dans le mien, portant sa main à ses lèvres elle pouffa de rire.

_ Un vrai lapin.

Je me retirais d'elle et allais m'asseoir de l'autre cote du lit, elle sourit largement en caressant mon torse de ses orteils tout en se mordant la lèvre. Elle vint ensuite se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de moi et m'embrassa langoureusement en s'appuyant sur la fermeture du coffre. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à céder sous notre poids et nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux dans le sable en train de rire.

_ Que dirais-tu de rentrer au chaud ?

_ Pourquoi pas dormir ici ?

_ Et si on se faisait piquer pendant la nuit mon ange.

_ Tu n'as pas tort, rentrons.

Je la fis monter puis elle me passa mes affaires pour que je puisse me rhabiller et elle me lança mon portable par la même occasion en m'annonçant qu'il faudrait peut-être rappeler Emmett. Je ris doucement en me remémorant comment elle lui avait parlé, rapidement je composais son numéro puis bloquais le téléphone entre ma joue et mon épaule en mettant mon jean.

_ Emmett. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

_ Vous avez pris votre pied ? Quelle position ? Lieux ? Nombre d'orgasme ? Je veux tout savoir. Avoue t'as kiffé Tanya !

_ Oui, position multiples, plage dans le pick-up, 2 chacun, déclarais-je en riant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

_ Je m'inquiétais parce que tu ne rentrais pas à la maison, mais quand Tanya a décroché en gémissant. J'ai compris que tu étais occupé.

_ Ouais, d'ailleurs. Je crois mettre mon portable en silencieux désormais.

_ D'accord. Vous rentrez ou tu seras seul ?

_ Je sais pas, je décalais le téléphone de mon oreille et souris tendrement en la voyant de rhabille. Tu dois rentrer chez toi ?

_ Mon père m'a dit de prendre mes clés, ça signifie que je rentre à quelle heure je veux si c'est avant 3h00. Sachant qu'il est 2:15. Je préfèrerais s'il te plait.

_ Pas de mal, ouais. Emmett. Je serais seul. Tu peux me faire une pizza. Je crève la dalle !

_ Tu m'étonnes, tu as fait beaucoup de sport. Je t'attends et embrasse-la pour moi. Qu'elle fasse de beau rêve. Tu suite bro'

Je raccrochais en tendant mes bras vers ma belle pour la faire descendre. Elle me sourit en s'agrippant timidement a moi alors que je serais fermement ses hanches pour ensuite l'accompagne chez elle. Ses mains effleuraient mon visage alors que nous nous souhaitions la bonne nuit en nous embrassant. Elle sourit puis sortie en sautillant, alors que j'attendais qu'elle ferme derrière elle pour partir.

* * *

_J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _

_XOXO a Mercredi ! (ou plus tot, qui sait !)_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

POV EDWARD

Arrive chez moi Emmett était sur le palier, une cigarette aux lèvres et faisant semblant de pleurer. Il s'était redresse de manière très lente en harmonieuse _ pour la première fois de sa vie _ puis il vint me prendre contre lui. J'eus peur de sentir de vraies larmes sur son visage mais rien de ça. Il se mit d'un coup à applaudir et souriait largement puis il me sauta au cou de manière très masculine cette fois-ci.

_ T'es un homme bro. Je suis fier de toi tu le sais ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Mais qu'il est idiot. De Tanya évidemment.

_ Je veux pas en parle Emmett. C'est personnel, tu le sais très bien.

_ Mais t'es vraiment stupide, annonça-t-il en riant. Je te parle pas du fait que vous ayez fait l'amour sur la plage, je te parle du fait que t'es grandi là.

Il plaça sa main sur mes joues puis il en glissa une sur mon torse, voulant probablement montrer mon cœur. Il me tira à l'intérieur en me tenant par les épaules puis nous nous installâmes dans le canapé. Il était étrangement sérieux et d'ailleurs assez effrayant ainsi, passant son visage entre ses mains il planta ensuite son regard dans le mien en soupirant.

_ Les parents seraient fiers de toi Edward.

_ Arrête Emmett, pas ça.

_ Non. On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé alors qu'il le faut. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sens coupable, tout ça est de ma faute. Papa et Maman serait encore ici si je n'étais pas déjà aussi con à cette époque...

Son visage était baisse mais je voyais les larmes coulées puis s'écrasées sur son jean au niveau du genou. Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir pleurer un jour. Lui qui avait toujours été l'image de l'homme fort, muscle ou il faut comme il faut, le look sur de soi, toujours certain de ces actes et propos. Le voir ainsi ce soir ne pouvait que me bouleverse également, il me fit signe de m'approcher en prenant une grande inspiration alors que je m'exécutais, son bras passa au-dessus de mes épaules alors que je passais mes bras autour de sa taille.

_ Tu sais, j'avais peut être 13 et toi 7 ans mais je sais très bien que nous gardons le souvenir malgré tout... J'ai toujours cru que l'un de nous ou même nous deux finirions dans un hôpital soit par l'envie de les rejoindre soit trop détruit pour continuer à vivre. Tu as toujours été fort. Tu es celui qui a probablement le plus souffert d'entre nous mais je veux que tu me pardonnes, que tu m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là, dans la voiture. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela pourrait arrive. Alors accepte mes excuses, mais également sache que quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour toi. A tout jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Je restais muet, les larmes coulaient d'elle-même. Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett comme coupable alors ses excuses étaient plus qu'inutile. Il est vrai que depuis maintenant 10 ans de deuil, nous n'avions jamais réellement parlé d'eux. Ils étaient partis très tôt, tellement que je n'ai jamais réellement pu les connaître et la crainte de perdre leurs souvenir me hantait chaque jours. Je relevais les yeux vers mon frère, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Nos mains étaient toutes les deux entrelaces sur mes joues, ses yeux étaient rouges, fatigues et toujours ruisselant.

_ Allons les voir, entendis-je dans mon dos.

_ Tanya ? Demandais-je en me frottant les yeux tout en dirigeant vers la voix. Qu'est-ce que...

_ Emmett m'a dit de venir et que c'était Urgent. Alors je me suis inquiétée, avoua-t-elle en frottant à son tour ses yeux.

_ Tu as tous entendu ? Lançais-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Elle se lança contre mon torse dans un bruit sourd pour l'impact, puis enroula ses bras autour de moi, je sentis mon t-shirt s'humidifie à la hauteur de ses yeux. Je veux que tu me les... Présente.

Je ne pouvais plus faire le fort, je devais retirer mon masque que je portais depuis maintenant si longtemps. Je fondais alors en larmes sous le regard attriste de mon frère qui vint nous serrer tout deux contre lui. Nous étions tous trois devenues des fontaines de larmes, Tanya moins que nous mais tout de même. Elle me regarda en essuyant mes larmes de ses pouces puis elle embrassa à plusieurs reprises mon torse étant trop petite pour m'embrasser. Longeant mes bras du bout de ses doigts, elle glissa ceux-ci jusqu'aux miens afin de les entrelacer. Son regard était plonge dans le mien alors que mon frère me massait doucement la nuque en respirant bruyamment.

_ Allons-y, dis-je entre deux reniflements.

Elle me saisit par la taille et nous quittâmes tout trois la maison et primes mon pick-up vers le cimetière de mes parents. Celui-ci se trouvait beaucoup plus au nord Florence. Nous avions toujours habite dans le coin, même avec nos parents. C'était un peu comme tout ça faisait partie de nous, que par aucun moyen on ne veut ni ne peut s'en séparer.

La route était plus longue que dans mes souvenirs. Le voyage dura une quarantaine de minute mais cela me sembla une éternité Mains liées et fermement serrées, elle était tout contre moi en train de fixer la route alors que certaines images me revenaient en tête. Je me souviens d'un enregistrement que je regardais en boucle après l'accident. On me voyait tout bébé, dans les bras de ma mère souriante. Une grande femme, fine, aux longs cheveux ébène. La voix de mon père derrière la caméra, une grosse voix. Mon père. Son visage commençait à disparaître de ma mémoire, tant bien que mal j'essayais de reconstruire son portrait, il n'était jamais concluant. Ensuite il y avait bien sur les albums photos, mais mon père a toujours été celui qui faisait les photos, et donc absent sur la quasi-totalité de celles-ci. Il devait tout de même y en avoir certaine mais il était toujours avec des lunettes noires sur le nez, j'étais alors dans l'incapacité de savoir la couleur de ses yeux, leurs formes, les émotions dans ceux-ci...

Je sentis plusieurs pressions sur mes lèvres avant que je cesse de penser à tout ça, je vis ma petite amie assis sur mes genoux, les mains sur mon visage et les yeux tout bouffi. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais de manière à lui faire sentir tout mon amour, comme si cela était la dernière fois que je la voyais. De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler sur nos visages respectifs, elle colla son front au mien puis se cacha rapidement dans mon cou alors que je la serrais de toutes mes forces.

_ Ne m'abandonne jamais Edward. Je ne le survivrais pas.

_ Jamais. Je préfère mourir.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux puis elle ouvrit lentement la porte et descendit en saisissant mes mains. Descendant à mon tour, je vis Emmett arrivé avec un bouquet minable de fleur ramasse sur la lisière de la forêt, il prit la main de mon amie puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers leur tombe. Petit à petit la main de Tanya serrait d'avantage la mienne, je la pris contre moi avec un léger sourie alors que les larmes étaient toujours là. J'étais fier de venir ici avec elle, c'était comme si je la leurs présentais en vrai. Je voulais qu'elle considère ça comme un honneur, car elle était la seule à être au courant et à avoir mis les pieds ici. Postes devant leurs photos, je pris une grande inspiration alors que ma gorge me serrait horriblement.

_ Papa Maman... Si seulement vous saviez qui est là, avouais-je par une voix trahie par la tristesse. Elle a voulu vous voir. Tanya. Mon amie. Mon amante. La femme que j'aime. Je la regardais avec un léger sourire alors qu'elle se serrait d'avantage à moi. Je me sens stupide de vous parler ainsi mais ça fait tellement longtemps... Vous nous manquez horriblement, si seulement le passe pouvait être changé... J'aimerais que vous soyez la, voir comme Emmett et moi sommes forts, intelligent, beau,... Voyez que vous avez fait un merveilleux travail, que vous êtes toujours présents en nous et ceux à tout jamais. Votre souvenir nous hante chaque nuit, nos parents ne sont plus là mais on pense toujours à eux.

Tanya tira Emmett contre moi et nous nous regardâmes un instant avant de déposer les fleurs en leurs disant qu'on les aimerait toujours. Nous étions tous trois devant leurs pierres, un léger sourire aux lèvres de chacun. Elle nous demanda si elle pouvait rester ici un peu seule et nous hochâmes la tête mais je ne pus me retenir de tendre l'oreille vers ses paroles. Elle s'était assise par terre et caressait le marbre en fermant les yeux.

_ Excusez-moi de vous avoir pris votre fils, mais il est la manière chose qu'il me soit arrivé depuis des années lumières. J'ai longtemps cherché un sens à ma vie, étant été à deux doigts de perdre mon père il y a trois ans suite à un accident de voiture, je voulais en finir. La joie de vivre m'avait quitté, ajouta-t-elle entre deux hoquets. J'ai cherché refuge dans un peu tout, passant par les pires techniques de détente... Mon frère et moi étions dévastés et ne savions plus quoi faire. C'est le jour ou vos fils ont aménagé de l'autre côté de la rue que j'eus l'impression qu'on m'envoyait une corde à laquelle m'attache pour survivre. La première fois que nos regards se sont croises... Je m'en souviendrais probablement toujours. Il était en t-shirt blanc et portait un gros carton avec marque « Albums Photos _ Souvenirs » dessus. Son sourire était large, son regard était intense. Il s'était avance dans ma direction en m'annonçant que lui et Emmett venait d'arrive. Pendant un moment je crus qu'Emmett était son petit ami, car un homme aussi beau ne pouvait être hétéro, mais lorsque celui-ci descendit sur le trottoir, je vis leurs ressemblances. Depuis Edward et moi avons eu la chance de fréquentes les mêmes cours, il me soutenait dans les coups durs, comme il le fait toujours aujourd'hui, dit-elle en tournant les yeux vers moi. Il est d'ailleurs en train de m'écouter avec son large sourire. Le même que la première fois. Si seulement vous saviez... Il est parfait et je ne vous serais jamais assez redevables d'avoir mis au monde un être aussi merveilleux. Elle se redressa pendant que lentement je m'avançais d'elle, son sourire s'agrandit et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou alors que je prenais ses hanches entre mes doigts. L'homme de ma vie et que j'aime. Merci, merci et mille fois merci.

Elle laissa couler quelque larme en effleurant ma joue puis elle se mit sur le rebord de leur tombe pour ensuite se hisser jusque mon visage pour m'embrasser avec tendresses. Mes mains attrapèrent ses fesses puis la collais contre moi sans me détacher de ses lèvres. Elle fit non de la tête en se détachant de moi, j'arquais un sourcil puis elle m'expliqua que les cimetières l'effrayaient. Je la pris alors contre moi alors qu'Emmett m'attendait une cigarette aux lèvres alors que nous étions en train de passer les grilles mains dans la main.

_ Il est trop tard pour aller manger un bout ?

_ Bah il est un peu 4:30 du matin.

_ Mais je meurs de faim...

_ Dis t'aurais pas pris du ventre ? Demanda Emmett avec un sourire sournois dans ma direction alors que je me figeais immédiatement ayant compris les pensées de mon frère.

_ Arrête c'est pas drôle... J'ai envie de manger des fraises avec de la chantilly, annonça-t-elle en me souriant doucement.

Je pris alors un peu d'écart en écarquillant les yeux, elle sourit doucement, venant me prendre contre elle puis embrassa mon torse alors qu'elle prenait ma main pour la placer sur son ventre. Elle fit non de la tête en souriant alors que je respirais à nouveau. Garrett rit un court instant puis je me suis baissé afin de l'embrasser avec envie et désir. L'une de ses mains empoigna mes cheveux alors que l'autre agrippa mon t-shirt, d'un coup je l'attrapais par les cuisses et la plaquais contre le capot de ma voiture sous le regard choque de mon frère. Elle se mit à haleté en enroulant ses jambes autour de moi, mes mains étaient sur ses fesses et je faisais tout pour la rapprocher de moi. Comme prit d'une frénésie, j'aurais aimé lui arracher les vêtements et l'embrasser comme un fou en laissant mes mains la caresser. Ses seins étaient à la hauteur de mon visage et je voulais qu'ils s'offrent à moi mais mon frère me coupa dans mon élan.

_ T'es en rute petit frère ?

_ J'adore quand ça te prend comme ça, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

_ Vous m'entendez ? Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

_ Ouais ! Mais laisse-moi le temps de me resituer. J'ai pas envie de m'arrêter...

_ Vous voulez que je vous laisse un peu, j'irais au café qui est à un peu moins d'un kilomètre puis on partira ?

_ Non, cria Tanya en se redressant. C'est pas sûr. Il fait noir et t'as pas de lampe torche, on sait jamais le genre de débile qui habite ici.

_ Elle a raison. On prend un MacDrive puis on rentre à la maison.

_ J'ai toujours raison, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille en effleurant mon membre par-dessus mon jean.

Je me décalais à toute vitesse en riant nerveusement alors qu'elle souriait largement. Mon envie devenait de plus en plus ardente mais je ne voulais pas me retenir pourtant je le devais, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions chez moi. Elle tendit alors ses mains vers moi avec un tendre sourire pour que je l'aide à descendre. Elle resta un moment contre moi puis lançant un coup d'œil vers le matelas encore à l'arrière du pick-up elle se mit à mordiller la lèvre. J'éclatais de rire en faisant non de la tête, j'étais tombée sur une fille qui était pire qu'une nymphomane. C'était amusant mais frustrant par la même occasion. Elle monta a bord de la voiture en boudant et alors que je prenais le volant, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors que rapidement elle s'endormit. Nous n'étions donc pas passe par le MacDrive et j'avais amplement dépassé les vitesses conseillées mais ainsi nous étions à la maison juste avant que le soleil ne se lève, vers 5:00. Tanya était toujours endormie alors je la pris doucement, comme une princesse puis je la portais dans ma chambre. Je pris soin de lui enlever ses chaussures et son jean, elle gigotait en marmonnant quelque mot insensé alors qu'elle se tortillait sous mes doigts qui lui effleuraient les cuisses. Je la laissais dormir, n'ayant aucune envie de dormir je partis dans le pick-up pour récupérer nos résultats sanguins.

Je m'installais à nouveau auprès de ma belle en examinant ceux-ci, tout allait bien. Du moins, au premier coup d'œil. Jusqu'à ce que je vois « Absence du dossier paternel ». Je me demandais ce que cela pouvait bien dire, je descendais rapidement au rez-de-chaussée et allais jusqu'au placard ou Carmen avait bien pris soin de ranger nos documents importants. Je me procurais donc rapidement des résultats sanguins de mon frère il y a de ça deux trois ans et je ne vis aucune note comme sur la mienne. Je pris alors la décision de partir au centre mais peut-être était-il trop tôt... Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ouverts à 5h du matin. Je décidais alors de m'allonger auprès de mon petit ange, je l'observais avec un large sourire alors qu'elle vint se blottir tout contre moi sans jamais sortir de son sommeil. J'embrassais le sommet de son crane puis m'assoupissais à mon tour.

_ Edward ! Lève-toi !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, aveugle par le soleil et je la vis à moitié nue. Je n'ai pas réussis à distinguer les parties habillées et les parties nues de son corps, je la pris alors contre moi en callant mes mains sur ses fesses qui étaient couvertes par une couche de jean. Des rires éclatèrent autour de nous alors que je réalisais que toute la bande était là, je me redressais immédiatement. Droit comme un piquet, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter. Je croisais alors les bras, n'aimant pas être le sujet de marrade.

_ Excuse-moi Ed. mais j'ai pas encore l'habitude de vous savoir ensemble.

_ Moi non plus tu sais, annonçais-je en passant mes mains sur les hanches de ma belle. Elle rougit doucement alors que je me baissais pour l'embrasser. Des applaudissements timides résonnèrent dans ma chambre alors que je me détachais doucement de ses lèvres, un rire m'échappa. Vous savez, c'est pas comme si c'était notre premier baiser. Faudra s'habituer maintenant.

_ Ouais mais vous êtes tellement mignon.

_ Ca on le savait déjà, lança Tanya en souriant largement.

_ D'ailleurs tu m'explique ta tenue ! Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne portait qu'un mini short en jean avec un haut de maillot de bain. Retirant mon t-shirt pour le lui mettre, tous les regards se fixèrent sur mon buste. Quoi ?

_ T'as refait de la gonflette ? Tu fais un régime hyper-protéiné ? Tu as toujours été comme ça ? Non c'est pas possible.

_ Non, pas vraiment et si, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Ça te choque ? Dis-je en riant par rapport à leurs demandes. Mais d'ailleurs vous foutez quoi chez moi ?

_ San Diego mon pote ! Tu te souviens pas ?

_ Merde... Je dois régler un truc.

_ Non, m'interrompit Tanya. Tu es en vacances, ça peut attendre. Alors bouge tes fesses et mets une tenue plus adéquate. D'accord ?

Je me baissais à la hauteur de son oreille en murmurant « Seulement si tu m'accompagne » de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre. Elle se tourna vers nos amis et leurs demanda si nous pouvions rester seul le temps de nous préparer. Ce qu'ils firent sans un mot. Je me jetais alors sur elle, la soulevant tout comme cette nuit et la plaquais doucement contre la porte d'entrée en glissant le bout de ma langue sur le bord de son haut de maillot. Elle rit aux éclats, expliquant que ça la chatouillait. Je ris doucement puis la déposais au sol en retirant le reste de mes vêtements.

_ C'était quoi le truc à régler mon ange ?

_ Tu sais... Les résultats sanguins. J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe cette nuit, enfin ce matin et...

_ Il y a un truc grave ? Me demanda-t-elle en s'inquiétant.

_ Je ne saurais pas dire mais ils ont notes qu'ils n'ont pas le dossier de mon père, alors que c'est dans ce centre là que toute la famille va depuis toujours.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé. D'accord. Alors tu tournes sur toi, tu me laisse tâter la marchandise puis on y va ?

_ Nu ? Demandais-je en souriant largement.

_ Mais qu'il est bête, puis Emily et Rosalie seraient bien trop heureuse de te voir si peu vêtue...

_ C'est réservé à toi et toi seule.

Je me rapprochais d'elle alors que j'étais nu comme un vers. Elle traçait une ligne de ma pomme d'Adam jusque mon bas ventre alors que la chair de poule traversa tout mon corps. Je la pris tendrement contre moi, mes lèvres sur son front.

_ Darren. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Quoi qu'il arrive, on finit toujours nus ou quasiment à faire l'amour.

_ Tanya... Oui. Je t'aime énormément. Je soupirais doucement en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Je n'ai jamais aimé. Tu ne me connaissais pas tout à fait lorsque je suis arrivé ici mais je n'étais plus puceau depuis longtemps. J'étais un tombeur. Je ne partageais jamais deux nuits avec la même fille. Tu te rends comptes que cela va faire presque trois mois que nous sommes ensemble tout de même ? Elle hocha doucement la tête en souriant. Alors ne doute jamais de mes sentiments

Voilà déjà une semaine que nous étions à Brookings. On surfait, passer nos journées à la plage et nos nuits dans les bars. Malgré la petite taille de l'appartement du frère de Jasper, nous réussissions à nous entasser de manière confortable chaque soir. Tanya et moi dormions serrer sur le canapé qui malheureusement ne se transformait pas. Alors que Jasper dormait au côté de Rosalie et Emily. Jake et Mike avaient alors prit place sur un matelas gonflable taille XXL en pleins milieux du salon.

Chaque matin j'étais le premier à me réveiller et je laissais alors mon amie dormir tranquille sur le lit alors que je sortais sur le balcon pour allumer une cigarette en pensant à ses résultats sanguins. Si jamais cela ne voulait rien dire, que c'était seulement quelque information manquante, je me serais fait une peur pour rien mais s'était plus grave ? Et si c'était des choses telles que l'homme que je considère comme mon père depuis toujours n'était pas réellement mon père. Qu'en réalité je fus adopté ou créé in-vitro avec l'ovule de ma mère… Je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas le survivre.

_ Tout va bien ? me demanda Jasper qui me rejoint sur le balcon en allumant une cigarette. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

_ Ouais, enfin… Tu te souviens des tests sanguins que nous avions faits au campus ? J'ai récupéré les résultats et il y a une note qui indique que le centre n'a aucune information sur mon père alors que je sais que nous allions toujours là-bas en cas de maladie.

_ Tu imagines que ton père ne l'est pas vraiment ?

_ Ouais, que j'ai été un bébé in-vitro ou encore que ma mère aurait trompé mon père… J'en sais rien mais ça me tracasse.

_ Ouais, j'imagine mais ne te prend pas la tête pour ça mon grand. Tu vois, je sais de quoi je parle… Mes parents sont en train de faire une procédure de divorce. C'est surtout pour ça qu'il fallait que je quitte la maison familiale.

_ Je suis désolé pour toi mec.

_ T'en fais pas… Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ce sera la fin. Les parents qui restent amoureux jusqu'à leur mort c'est beau mais ça n'arrive que dans les plus romantiques de tous les films. Et même dans les films ils divorcent.

_ Mais Edward et moi on mourra main dans la main, annonça Tanya, encore à moitié endormie avec pour seul vêtement le drap du canapé. Celui-ci tombait d'ailleurs de manière à laisser apparaitre une partie de son mamelon. Je la tirais contre moi en rougissant alors que Jasper se grattait nerveusement la nuque. Tu vois, on peut ne pas rester longtemps loin de l'autre…

_ On voyait ton sein, avoua Jasper en riant puis il entra en hurlant : Debout les jeunes !

Tanya sourit en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que ses tetons durcit par la brise fraiches étaient collés contre mon torse. Je me mordis la lèvre en la soulevant afin de l'asseoir sur le bord du balcon alors que je déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et c'est en baissant les yeux que je vis qu'elle était totalement nue, un rictus apparut sur mes lèvres alors que je faisais non de la tête. Sa moue était tellement mignonne, prenant son visage entre mes mains j'embrassais à plusieurs reprises ses petites lèvres tout en chatouillant ses côtes. Elle gigota dans tous les sens et j'eus peur qu'elle passe par la balustrade, je la pris alors contre moi et allais en la gardant contre moi. Tout le monde nous regarda entrer alors que le drap ne cachait plus que ses fesses, elle rougit en se cachant dans mon cou.

_ Oh non ! C'est moi qui devais baptiser le balcon ! Lança Jasper en riant doucement de la cuisine.

_ Je dors nue et j'ai faillais mourir !

_ C'était tellement bon que ton cœur c'est arrêté ?

_ Arrête de parler mon ange. Il risque de se pointer dans le canapé une nuit.

_ N'importe quoi, j'ai deux belles femmes autour de moi ! Dit-il en regardant Emily et Rosalie

_ Dit. Tu es sur que Jasper serait pas le frère de Emmett ?

_ Donc le mien aussi ?

_ Non… Toi tu n'es pas comme eux. Emmett t'as éduqué comme ça alors qu'eux deux c'est naturel.

Mon cœur se stoppa, elle avait dit que je n'étais pas le frère d'Emmett. Du moins, elle l'avait pensé. Est-ce que c'était le hasard ou est-ce que Garrett n'est vraiment pas mon frère…? Tous ces questions tournaient en rond dans ma tête maintenant, il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Je cachais ma belle du drap puis me baissais pour attraper une culotte dans son sac puis je glissais lentement celle-ci pour l'habiller sous le regard étonné de l'assistance.

_ Ça vous dit on fait autre chose que surfer aujourd'hui ?

_ Y a une mini compet' de skateur Edward. C'est pour toi, lança Mike en se roulant sur le matelas gonflable.

_ Tu fais du skate bébé ? Dit-elle en se redressant pour que je puisse lui enfiler son haut de maillot de bain

_ Ouais… Avant d'arriver ici, ma tante m'achetait tout ce que je voulais et pendant un moment j'étais plutôt bon, je lui souris en passant ses jambes dans son short alors qu'elle lançait le drap sur le canapé. Mais je ne veux pas faire ton truc Mike.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

_ Je me suis brisé la nuque lors d'une chute, j'ai failli finir paraplégique donc bon. J'ai peur maintenant.

_ S'il te plait mon ange, j'ai envie de te voir faire du skate, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un skateur comme petit copain.

Elle me fit son sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer à chaque fois, humectant ses lèvres avec sa langue de manière très lente elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en jouant avec l'élastique de mon boxer. Je glissais mes mains dans son short et prenant en coupe ses fesses.

_ Ça vous arrive de faire autre chose que l'amour ? Demanda Rosalie sur un ton menaçant.

_ Jalouse ? Demanda Jasper en se glissant derrière elle pour effleurer ses côtes.

_ Dégage toi ! Ouais, je suis jalouse. Tanya à tous les mecs à sa botte mais c'est celui que j'aimais qu'elle devait prendre… Je te hais.

Elle regarda un long moment mon amie, lui dédiant également ses dernières paroles, elle prit son sac, y rangea ses affaires puis partie en furie sans dire un autre mot. Tanya était figée comme une statue, les bras ballants le long du corps alors qu'elle regardait fixement mon torse. Jasper partit à la poursuite de son amie alors que des larmes discrètes glissaient sur ses joues alors que je la serrais contre moi.

_ Je…Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit…Pourquoi ?

_ C'est de ma faute, alors ne t'en veux surtout pas.

_ Tanya… Elle veut te parler.

Hochant la tête elle s'avança vers la porte mais je la tenais fermement par la main, elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa avec amour avant de rejoindre son amie en bas de l'immeuble. Je passais sur le balcon en allumant une cigarette et les regardais brièvement se parler. Elles s'éloignèrent vers la plage alors je m'assis par terre et composais le numéro de Carmen. Les tonalités résonnèrent puis une voix enrouée me répondit :

_ Eddie ?

_ Ouais, salut tantine… J'avais une question.

_ C'est urgent ? Parce que je me sens pas très bien.

_ J'ai une question par rapport à Papa et Maman. Du moins, surtout Papa. Sur mes tests sanguins, l'infirmière a marqué qu'il manquait des informations sur celui-ci alors que toute la famille allait au même centre pour les soins. Tu aurais pas des dossiers sur lui ou des papiers médicaux que je pourrais leurs donner afin de complété mon dossier ? Parce qu'au moins ce sera fait.

_ Tu… Passe à la maison.

_ Je reviens dans trois jours. Je suis à Brookings pour le moment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?

_ D'accord. Ça me laissera le temps de trouver ce qu'il faut. Je croyais que jamais tu ne seras mis au courant. C'est que tu dois savoir que celui que nous avons enterré n'est pas ton père mais celui de Emmett… Tout te sera plus clair lorsque tu viendras.

_ Mh… Soigne-toi bien. Je t'aime.

* * *

_Voila ! Je suis revenue plus tot que prévue :p_

_Je vais essayais de faire un chapitre sur le pont de vue de Tanya bientot :)_

_XOXO_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà ! Le chapitre cinq :D_

_Je vous jure que le prochain sera du point de vue de Tanya._  
_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira._

_ET MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS. Ça me touche de savoir que je suis lue malgré mes problèmes de re-lecture :3_  
_(Je sais pas si ça se dit par contre :B)_

**_ENCORE DESOLE POUR LES PRENOMS. JE DORS A MOITIE MAIS J'AVAIS ENVIE DE PUBLIER TOUT DE MÊME._**

**_OUI OUI, EDWARD SORT BIEN AVEC TANYA !_**

**_ENCORE DÉSOLÉ POUR LA GÊNE OCCASIONNÉE._**

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

**POV EDWARD**

Tanya revint avec Rosalie qui la suivait de quelque minute, il n'y avait aucune blessure mais ses yeux étaient gonflés. Je croyais qu'elle allait se lancer vers le balcon pour me prendre dans ses bras mais loin de là, elle me sourit puis s'allongea sur le matelas au côté de Mike qui passa son bras sous sa tête. Je crispais les poings en grognant discrètement alors que Rose n'arrivait pas à détaché son regard de moi alors que j'étais encore en boxer _ qui d'ailleurs était un peu trop petit donc il laissait apparaitre chaque forme de mes parties intimes _ c'est en me dirigeant vers elle qu'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais celui-ci se fana lorsque j'enfilais un short et un une simple chemise en foudroyant Mike et Tanya du regard alors que je sortant en fourrant quelque billets dans ma poche. Personne ne me suivit par chance alors qu'en trouvant des écouteurs dans ma veste, j'allumais la musique de mon portable alors qu'on me tapota sur l'épaule. Je plaçais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles en voyant Tanya derrière moi, je repris la route vers le bord de mer.

_ Tu continues d'avancer je te quitte ! Hurla-t-elle dans mon dos.

_ Admets que tu en rêves, annonçais-je en la regardant.

_ Tu me dégoutes…

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais je courus vers elle et attrapait sa main. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage alors qu'elle luttait pour récupérer sa main. Je voulus la prendre contre moi mais elle me repoussa en criant de la lâcher. Toutes ses personnes qui se trouvaient dans la rue nous regardaient avec peur. Je la regardais en soupirant, plongeant mes mains dans mes poches elle me fixa à travers les larmes.

_ Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit il y a une dizaine de jours ?

_ Que je t'aimais plus que tout, que je n'ai jamais autant aimé et que tu étais la seule avec qui je me sens bien.

_ Alors pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Elle écarta les bras en recommençant à pleurer. Pourquoi tu te barre en m'obligeant à te quitter ?

_ Tu as vu comment tu t'es blotti contre Mike ? Je t'ai dit qu'il voulait te sauter mais toi… Ça te passe au-dessus, illustrais-je d'un geste de la main au-dessus de la tête. Tu n'imagines même pas le genre de chose que j'ai entendu, et ce même pendant qu'on était secrètement ensemble. Je sais que ce sont nos amis, mais par moment, j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas tant ils me dégoutent dans leurs actes.

_ Arrête d'être jaloux. Arrête… Ça ne te va pas.

_ Pourtant je le suis depuis toujours. Quand tu tenais les mains à Jake pour le supplier de te passer son DM de SI (= Sciences de l'ingénieur), j'avais envie de le frapper. Chaque seconde loin de toi c'est une torture… Je le pense vraiment mais je vais rentrer chez moi.

_ C'est… C'est une rupture ?

_ Si c'est en une ? C'est à toi de voir.

_ Tu es contradictoire ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et que tu as besoin de moi à chaque instant mais en même temps tu m'indique que tu te barres. Sans même me laisser le choix. C'est quoi ton problème ?

_ Mon problème c'est que tu ne me connais pas Tanya… Tu as appris il y a dix jours que mes parents étaient décédés mais tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ni comment. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris que celui que j'appelais « Papa » était un inconnu pour moi alors je crois que mes raisons justifies très bien mon départ.

J'embrassais son front en effleurant son bras du bout des doigts puis tout en me tournant vers l'appartement, après lui avoir murmuré _« Je t'aime »_ à l'oreille. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec amour en attrapant mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Je la serrais contre moi en prolongeant tendrement le baiser alors que des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Elle caressa mes joues en plongeant son regard dans le mien puis nous restâmes ainsi durant une vingtaine de minutes.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre Edward, reste ici. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, qu'on profite de chaque instant l'un avec l'autre.

_ Je dois y aller. Je veux savoir, je t'enverrais surement des messages de temps en temps. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois puis elle murmura contre mes lèvres _« Moi aussi »._ Elle me regarda un instant puis retira un de ses bracelets et l'attacha à mon poignet en soupirant. Celui-ci était fait d'un ficelle multicolore qui passait du rouge à l'orange, de l'orange au jaune, du jaune au vert, tu vert au turquoise, du turquoise au bleu et enfin du bleu au violet. Je souris doucement à son geste en effleurant sa joue de ma main pour également remonter son visage au mien. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, elle baissa les yeux.

_ Ma belle… Si c'est le moment des aveux. Je dois te dire autre chose.

_ J'ai dit que je préférais mourir plutôt que de te perdre mais j'ai 17 ans, tu es plus vieille que moi mais on n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de voir ce qu'est l'amour. Tu es surement sortie avec un grand nombre de garçons mais je suis le seul avec qui tu ais réellement vécu une histoire d'amour. Pour le moment, je suis sûr que loin de toi je ne serais pas heureux, mais je dois savoir qui est mon père et pourquoi ma mère n'a rien dit à celui que je croyais qu'il était. N'importe où il sera, je partirais à sa recherche que ce soit à Kaboul, Paris, Tunis, Naples, Rio ou même en Antarctique. Je veux savoir qui il est.

_ Crois-tu qu'il serait possible que je t'accompagne ?

_ J'aimerais tu le sais. Mais tu dois finir tes études, il te reste deux ans et demi. Je reviendrais te voir. Je t'enverrais de mes nouvelles. Mais pour le moment… Faisons une pause. Tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer un bon nombre de jolis et peut-être gentil garçons là où tu seras. Alors profites d'accord ?

Elle hoche doucement la tête, pas convaincue, je déposais mes lèvres sur son front puis la saisis par les hanches pour rentrer à l'appartement de Jasper. Je pris mon sac et fourrais toutes mes affaires dedans alors que Jasper essayait de m'arrêter mais Tanya lui murmura l'histoire à l'oreille. Il se recula sans comprendre alors que je mettais mon sac sur le dos je pris les mains de mon « ex-petite amie » puis l'embrassais avec passion alors qu'elle lâcha mes mains pour les enrouler fermement autour de mon cou. Au moment où je comptais me détacher, elle me força à l'embrasser de nouveau, je la pris alors par les cuisses et l'embrassais avec douceur en caressant ses jambes de mes pouces. Suite à ça, elle colla son front au mien en soupirant.

_ Reviens moi vite. S'il te plait.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux. Je te le promets.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau en laissant couler quelque larme sur ses joues alors que tout le monde se posait des questions. Je déposais Tanya sur le canapé, je sortais un de mes pulls de mon sac afin de le déposer sur ses épaules. Elle l'enfila, puis mit les manches sous son nez et huma le parfum en fermant les yeux. Je souris tendrement à son geste puis pris Jasper dans une accolade très masculine. Je glissais discrètement à son oreille _« Prend soin d'elle, qu'elle ne fasse pas de connerie je t'en prie. » _Il hocha la tête en me serrant d'avantage dans ses bras. De petites larmes coulaient sur nos joues respectives alors que je me détachais de lui et allais saluer les autres. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, je leurs envoyais des baisers avec un léger sourire qui se fana immédiatement lorsque mon regard revint sur Tanya. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ainsi mais je devais partir… Le dilemme était trop dur et je devais arrêter de la faire souffrir. Pourtant, mes jambes me portaient déjà hors de l'appartement, j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir le pick-up lorsque je fis demi-tour, retournant vers l'appartement, je récupérais toutes ses affaires, mettant son sac sur mon dos, je la pris contre moi et quittais l'appartement en voyant Jasper qui souriait doucement.

Lorsque je fus arrivé à la voiture, elle pleurait encore et avait les yeux clos, c'est seulement lorsque je la déposais sur la banquette de mon pick-up qu'elle me regarda avec de gros yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Tu viens avec moi… Je peux pas te laisser seule.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je croyais qu'on faisait une pause.

_ Je suis désolé. T'abandonner comme ça c'est pas moi, te demander de faire une pause c'est pas moi. Je sais pas quoi faire, je suis jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit alors s'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas de douter de mes actes par moments mais je sais que je dois rester à tes côtés pour le moment. Autant pour ton bien que le mien. Alors tu vas m'accompagner chez ma tante, qui habite à Winchester Bay, on verra ce qu'elle nous dira. Ainsi par la même occasion, tu rencontreras toutes ma famille et peut-être que tu comprendras à quel point tu es importante à mes yeux.

Elle me regarda sans comprendre alors que je fermais la portière et m'installais à ses côtés pour prendre la route. Elle m'observa tout au long des deux heures de voyages dans jamais relâcher, ses yeux étaient rouges, gonflés et fatigués pourtant son regard était toujours le même. Elle se posait probablement des millions de questions, pourquoi l'avais-je pris avec moi ? Pourquoi ne savais-je pas faire de choix ?... Pourquoi étais-je tombé amoureux d'elle… Elle est si fragile, si tendre, si belle et si parfaite. Tandis qu'à ses côtés je suis un nabot qui dès son plus jeunes âges jouais avec les cœurs de jeunes filles. Elle glissa lentement sa main vers la mienne qui se trouvait sur le volant, je vis son geste et saisis sa main sans un mot alors qu'elle fit les gros yeux. Elle sera ma main entre les siennes alors que je me garais à une station essence non loin de la maison de ma tante, histoire de faire le plein et d'acheter des cigarettes. Elle garda ma main dans les siennes alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_ Tanya … Je te l'ai déjà dit, annonçais-je en soupirant.

_ Je sais bien mais tu ne veux plus de moi…

_ Quoi ? Mais tu délires ! Tanya, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire parce que je sais que loin de toi je pourrais perdre la tête, faire les pires conneries de ma vie, voir même te tromper,… Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir alors que nous sommes ensemble. C'est pour ça que je préfère tout arrêter malgré les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

_ Tes sentiments sont faux dans ce cas.

Elle lâcha ma main puis ouvrit la portière pour sortir mais je la pris contre moi en laissant couler quelques larmes. Elle détourna le regard en soupirant puis retira mes bras de sa taille en grognant.

_ Raccompagne moi à la maison.

_ Je dois voir ma tante.

_ Je t'attendrais dans la voiture.

_ Alors c'est toi qui me quitte en fin de compte ?

_ Ed. T'es vraiment stupide. « Je t'aime mais je te quitte » Tu me l'as dit au moins quatre fois en une journée! Je suis pas un mouchoir qu'on prend et qu'on jette. Je suis une fille. J'ai un cœur et des sentiments. Ses sentiments je les ai pour toi parce que… Parce que… J'en sais rien mais c'est toi que j'aime. Je suis bien avec toi, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre quand tu me parles, me touches, m'embrasse et encore plus quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Tu ne te rends peut-être pas compte de l'ampleur de ce que je ressens pour toi. Je serais capable de tomber enceinte et de mettre un genou au sol pour te demander ta main la tout de suite mais j'ai le pressentiment que la seule chose qui te tiennes vraiment à cœur c'est de me quitter. Alors s'il te plait ne dit rien si c'est pour me contredire.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi mais permet moi de te dire que je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. J'ai peur de te blesser un jour et j'anticipe en essayant de tout arrêter.

_ Alors pourrais-tu s'il te plait. Profiter de chaque instant quand nous sommes ensemble et quand ça devra s'arrêter, ça s'arrêtera d'accord ?

J'hochais la tête en lui tendant ma main, alors que lentement un sourire s'installait sur ses lèvres. Elle ne prit pas ma main mais elle se glissa contre moi avec un large sourire. Embrassant mon cou à plusieurs reprises alors que je glissais une main dans ses cheveux pour la serrer le plus possible contre moi. Elle murmura _« Je t'aime_ » à maintes reprises à mon oreille en caressant de ses mains libres mes cheveux. Je vins coller mon front au sien pour alors la regarder droit dans les yeux, ses yeux étaient aussi souriant que ses lèvres. Ses mains se glissèrent sur mes joues alors que lentement, nous rapprochions nos lèvres. Le baiser que nous entreprenions fut encouragé par des klaxons derrière ma camionnette alors que celle-ci bloquait le passage à l'essence. Tanya sourit contre mes lèvres en descendant de la voiture pour faire le plein.

_ Tu prends de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le réservoir.

_ 98 sans plombs. Tu veux un truc à manger ?

Elle sourit alors que je descendais de la voiture pour aller chercher quelques confiseries à la station essence tout en payant ce dernier. En arrivant, Tanya avait déjà pris le volant avec son sourire craquant. Elle prit ensuite la route en suivant mes indications jusque la maison de ma tante. En se garant devant celle-ci elle manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de barre chocolatée.

_ Une maison ? Ça ? Mais c'est une villa !

_ Si tu le dis…. Dis-je en riant alors que je descendais. Tu viens ou tu veux te goinfré dans la voiture ?

Elle sauta de la voiture et courut jusqu'à moi pour fermement attrapé mon bras. Je souris doucement puis prenais une profonde inspiration en ayant oublié toute cette histoire. Je me préparais à affronter le pire, prenant des grandes respirations pour ne pas trop m'énerver, etc.

Frappant à la porte à ma place, elle me sourit doucement en embrassant mon bras en murmurant _« Tout vas bien, je suis avec toi. Sois fort. »_ Je la regardais en souriant, puis me baissais pour l'embrasser. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe alors que son petit corps se collait machinalement à moi. Mes mains sur ses hanches la collaient fermement contre moi alors que nos langues dansaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre.

Une toux grasse nous interrompit, je tournais donc la tête vers ma gauche mais j'entendis « l'autre côté » à mon oreille. Je me tournais donc de l'autre cote et vis mon oncle devant la porte, je lâchais ma demoiselle pour se jeter à son cou. Il me serra doucement en caressant mes cheveux puis en embrassant ma joue une bonne dizaine de fois avant de me lâcher.

_ Je vois que tu vas plutôt bien mon grand… Il lorgna sur la tenue peut habiller de mon amie puis me sourit largement. J'imagine que tu viens pour ton père n'est-ce pas …?

_ Oui, mais d'abord je te présente Tanya. Ma petite amie.

Celle-ci lui tendit la main après avoir fermé mon pull qu'elle portait encore, mon tonton lâcha un rire en saisissant sa main puis il la tira contre lui. Elle s'écrasa dans son torse dans un rire rauque de sa part alors que je fermais la porte derrière nous. Mon oncle prit son visage entre ses mains, son visage était si proche du sien que je croyais qu'il allait l'embrasser et inconsciemment mes sourcils se froncèrent. C'est quand il tourna le regard vers moi qu'il pouffa de rire.

_ Je ne la toucherais pas idiot, calme toi. Elle est vraiment très belle, mes félicitations à tous les deux.

Tanya serra fermement mon bras alors que l'on montait lentement les escaliers jusque la chambre de ma tante. Elle nous attendait avec un journal entre les mains, feuilletant celui-ci en se frottant les yeux.

_ Tata Carmen?

_ Eddie mon ange ? Oh... Bonjour.

_ Ex… Excusez-moi. Je vais vous laissez.

_ Non, restez. J'imagine que vous devez être Tanya? Elle lui tendit la main avec un léger sourire. Edward m'a beaucoup parle de vous.

_ Enchanté.

_ C'était le journal intime de ta mère. Elle en écrivait une depuis ses 7ans, croyant que ça lui ferais un bon souvenir pour ses vieilles années... Cependant, le jour de mon anniversaire et également de votre accident. Elle m'a demandé de te le donner si jamais tu découvrais quelque chose en ce qui concerne ton père.

_ Son journal intime ? Elle l'écrivait encore alors qu'elle avait 26ans ?

_ Oui, elle était mariée avec Jonathan depuis un peu moins de 6 ans et Emmett avait presque 5ans lorsque Gordon est apparu dans sa vie...

_ Gordon ? Demanda Tanya en me regardant intrigue.

_ Oui, le nom de son père. Un londonien. Son nom de famille n'apparaît nulle part dans tout le journal mais fait attention mon grand... Les descriptions sont plutôt. Crues.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle a tout écrit en détail ?

Elle hocha la tête en soupirant alors qu'elle me donnait tout un carton avec les mêmes journaux, surement tous les journaux intimes de ma mère. Tanya me regardant tristement. Elle frotta tendrement mon dos alors que je me tournais vers la sortie de la chambre. Carmen nous proposa de rester pour diner mais Tanya me regarda avec une crainte dans les yeux alors que j'allais accepter. J'expliquais alors à ma famille qu'Emmett nous attendait pour le diner et qu'il fallait mieux qu'on rentre. Elle se jeta à notre cou et nous embrassa à plusieurs reprises en laissant quelques larmes couler. Nous quittâmes leurs maison avec le sourire aux lèvres, ils nous saluèrent de leurs jardins alors que nous reprenions la route.

Tanya se mit à fouille dans les journaux intimes et choisis celui qui fut écrit un an avant ma naissance. Elle se mit à lire puis me regarde avec peine, je mis ma main sur sa cuisse puis lui demandais de lire.

_ Tu es sur de ça ? Elle me regarda à nouveau alors que j'hochais la tête, elle éclairci sa voix puis saisis ma main et l'embrassa. _« 17 juillet 1994. J'ai laissé Jonathan avec Emmett chez nous alors que je suis partie pour un meeting avec l'entreprise. Aujourd'hui j'ai fait ma première réunion et j'ai fait la rencontre d'un très beau jeune homme. Il vient de Londres et il s'appelle Gordon, il doit avoir un ou deux ans de plus que moi. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre au bar. Je suis montée dans ma chambre d'hôtel en annonçant que je réfléchirais mais je vais y allée sauf que je voulais me changer et me maquillée un peu. Tout se passera bien. Je pense fort à ma famille, je les aime et ils me manquent. Journal, je te laisse. Je te ferais un résume en rentrant »_ ... Tu veux que je continue ?

_ On arrive à la maison alors s'il te plait range les.

_ Tu ne veux pas en parler avec Emmett ?

_ Pas tout de suite... Tu comprends ?

Elle hochait la tête puis s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser alors que nous étions garés devant chez moi. Elle glissa sa main sur ma joue alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser un passage à ma langue. Notre baiser resta très tendre et passionnes alors que je me rapprochais lentement d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras, Emmett frappa sur le capot.

_ Vous êtes rentres plus tôt ?

_ Ouais, annonçais-je tristement en sortant du pick-up.

_ Désolé de t'avoir coupé dans ton élan.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, annonçais-je en sortant le paquet de la voiture. Laisse tomber.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant.

_ Des journaux. Tanya tu montes avec moi ?

_ Je suis censée être à Brookings, donc ouais !

Elle prit le chemin de la chambre alors qu'Emmett me stoppa en attrapant mon bras. Son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude alors que j'évitais son regard.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu... Laisse-moi poser ca et je t'explique. Il saisit le carton et le posa au sol puis me regarda en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Bon, je suis allé chez Carmen. Elle m'a donné ses journaux, ils appartenaient à maman. Dedans, il y a tout depuis ses 7ans. Et dans l'un d'eux, il y a sa rencontre avec mon père.

_ Ton quoi ? Arrête de me charrier. Papa est mort.

_ Le tien, oui. Le mien est quelque part dans le monde.

Je repris le carton puis montais dans ma chambre ou Tanya m'attendait avec mon pull ouvert sur sa poitrine nue. Je riais doucement en la voyant ainsi, déposant mon futur objet d'étude sur mon bureau, je revins vers elle et la cachais en soupirant.

_ J'ai pas la tête à ça mon ange mais tu es très mignonne quand même pour avoir essayé.

_ Je suis désolée, c'est le premier truc qui m'est passe par la tête. Je croyais que ça te changerais les idées, je déteste te voir comme ça.

_ Ne t'en fais pas... Viens. On s'allonge tranquillement.

Elle me fit une place sur le lit tout en s'allongeant, je vins m'allonger face à elle et je la regardais droit dans les yeux avec un léger sourire. L'un de ses mains jouait tranquillement dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre caressait tendrement ma joue. Lentement je la pris contre moi et humais son parfum en fermant les yeux. Je ne veux pas la perdre, c'est certain mais pourtant je vais bien devoir le faire. Surtout si je dois aller à la recherche de mon père, pourtant l'abandonne me sera impossible. Je l'aime vraiment. D'un amour pur et sincère...

* * *

_VOILA ! Troisième relecture et je crois bien que tout les "Bella" ont été changé en "Tanya"_

_Je m'explique rapidement sur ces problèmes. J'ai passé une semaine atroce. Notes horriblissimes._

_Devoirs surprises. Problèmes de coeur et d'amitiés. Conseils de classes. Préparation au BAC ..._

_LA TOTALE ! Alors, je vous pris de m'excuser et je fais le sermon de me relire cinq fois avant de publier ;)_

_XOXOX Ines_


	6. Chapter 6

_Comme prévu ! Voilà le chapitre avec point de vue de Tanya. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture et merci à mes fidèles qui me lisent _

**En réponse à vos review. Les questions fusent sur l'apparition de notre chère Bella. Elle arrive ne vous inquiété pas nina, bella-lili-rosecullensister, nini1981 et BellaSwan12. J'espère que vous serez patiente car notre belle sera présente d'ici trois ou quatre chapitre **

_J'ai également envie de faire une petite pub. Jeudi soir, malgré mon état de « undead » je suis allée au cinéma pour PROMETHEUS & COSMOPOLIS. Les deux étaient super, si y a des adeptes de Ridley Scott je vous le conseille. Et bien évidement, le retour de Rpatzz. Le seul et l'ultime. C'est mon avis personnel alors s'il vous plait ne critiqué pas mais pour moi, Robert Pattinson était un simple minet chanceux dans Twilight. Certes, il a du charisme et un sourire charmeur tout comme ses petits tics visibles à l'écran. Mais je ne l'aimais pas plus que ça… Pourtant, j'ai été agréablement surprise par sa prestation dans COSMOPOLIS. Malgré que le film soit intellectuel et tout de même un peu complexe. Je vous le conseil )_

_Très de blabla :o Bonne lecture,_

_On se retrouve plus bas :D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIX**

POV TANYA

Le matin se levait lentement alors que je prenais un plaisir fou à me cacher sous la couverture. Un mouvement trop brusque et voilà que je me retrouvais au sol. Tant pis, je continuerai ma nuit ici, comme un vaurien. Deux grosses mains se glissèrent le long de mes cuisses alors que sa voix chantonnait les douces paroles de « Your song » du film Moulin Rouge. Je souriais doucement, me redressant à l'aveugle pour m'écraser sur ses lèvres. Sa paluche s'installa sur ma nuque alors qu'il me soulevait de son autre main pour me déposer sur le lit.

D'un coup plusieurs souvenirs me revinrent à l'esprit, notre dispute, son « vrai père », la rencontre avec sa tante,… Tout ça. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar. Rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve. Une caresse sur le creux de mes seins me sortit de mes pensées, Edward glissait son doigt toujours plus bas jusqu'à ce que je le stoppais net sur le bouton de mon short. Il acquiesça, se tourna vers le bureau puis revint avec un plateau remplit de nourriture.

_ C'est adorable… Merci.

_ Je tenais à m'excuser pour la journée que je t'ai fait vivre hier.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée, il ne nous reste que trois semaines alors on oublie le départ jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. On n'y pense pas. Toi et moi. C'est la chose à laquelle je veux penser pour le moment.

_ D'accord mais je peux te lire un passage intéressant ? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ Du journal de ta mère ? Pourquoi pas. C'est joyeux ?

_ On peut dire ça oui, annonça-t-il en souriant il attrapa agilement le carnet puis prit une grande inspiration en me souriant. _« 23 juillet 1993. Gordon vient de sortir de ma chambre d'hôtel, il est tellement merveilleux. Parfait et tellement bon au sexe… Nous avons un peu parlé après, autour d'une cigarette et d'un petit caf é. Il est venu ici pour rendre visite à sa sœur et à profiter pour visiter un peu le pays. Il vient de Londres, du moins, il travaille dans les environs. J'ai compris qu'il était un passionné d'art et qu'il avait un poste assez important dans son boulot. Mais la fatigue me déforme la mémoire et je n'ai plus la force d'écrire. Bonne nuit. » _Ca va faire deux heures que je lis, les descriptions sont très crues et même assez… Excitante jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'est ma mère mais savoir que Gordon était en Angleterre, il y a de forte chance qu'il soit encore là-bas. Non ?

_ C'est une hypothèse oui, mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusion Eddie. Qui sait, il a peut-être été muté.

_ Ne me démoralise pas alors que je viens de commencer mes recherches… Tanya, je croyais que tu me soutiendrais.

_ Je te soutiens, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. C'est tout de même logique tu ne trouves pas ?

Il hocha la tête sans un mot puis lança le journal sur le sol et s'assit en tailleurs, jouant avec ses doigts. Je venais de le blesser. Il devenait nerveux et appréhendait surement une nouvelle dispute. C'est par reflex que je saisis sa main et lui envoyait un doux sourire. Il me le rendit mais durant un très bref instant. Un soupire s'échappa sans mon autorisation alors que je glissais lentement ma main sur son bras, un chemin de frisson s'y traça mais rien de plus. Edward était impassible.

_ Je sais que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je commence à me poser des questions qui me gâchent la vie. « Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Est-ce qu'il est avec moi que pour avoir qui touché la nuit ? Je suis surement une histoire de cul en plus sur sa putain de liste. » Ca me ronge, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as en tête et je commence sincèrement à me demander qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire. Tu vas partir et je resterais seule ici. Alors malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire,… Je crois que tu n'avais pas tort en ce qui concerne notre rupture.

_ Alors maintenant tu me quitte ? Alors qu'hier la simple idée que je sois loin de toi te faisait pleurer ?

_ Je ne sais pas ce que je veux Ed. La seule chose que je sais c'est que dans un peu plus de 20 jours, tu seras parti pour Londres. Et je ne te verrais plus. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et ce depuis toujours. Je voulais mon bonheur et c'était toi mon bonheur. Mais lorsque je vois combien on s'implique et surtout à quel point, tout ça ne sert à rien. J'ai plus envie de me battre dans le noir.

_ Je comprends… Tu veux que je te raccompagne tout de même chez toi ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais où j'habite, annonçais-je en souriant faussement. Tiens-moi au courant si jamais tu retrouves ton père.

Je saisis mon sac d'affaire, déposant son pull sur son lit puis je pris lentement la route vers ma propre maison. Je sentais son regard sur moi alors que je m'éloignais lentement… Les souvenirs fusaient dans ma tête, un léger sourire apparu sur mes lèvres. Chaque petite caresse. Chaque sourire. Les petits mots doux. Edward n'était peut-être pas l'homme parfait de définition mais pour moi, il ne pouvait pas être mieux.

Mon père me regarda comme si j'étais folle alors que j'entrais dans notre maison. Il tenait son journal sous le bras, un verre de café à la main et les pantoufles aux pieds. Je ris doucement, vins déposer une bise sur sa joue puis montais sans un mot. Je décidais alors de prendre une douche et de tout refaire. En particulier mes idées.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et fus surprise de voir qu'il était 13:00. Cela devait pourtant faire deux heures que j'étais dans mon bain... Peut-être que cela expliquais la tête que mon père avait fait. Je décidais de tout foutre en l'air aujourd'hui. Redevenir la petite Tanya d'il y a maintenant deux ans. Ne se souciant jamais du poids de ses actes. M'amuser avec tout ce dont j'avais besoin mais surtout envie. La vie dangereuse que je m'étais permis par le passé. Il était probablement tôt pour aller dans un bar mais je pouvais retrouver des amis avant de passer une bonne soirée. Attrapant mon portable, je lançais un coup d'œil vers la maison d'Edward. Ses stores étaient fermés. Jamais il ne faisait ça. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'être pudique... Tant pis. Je composais le numéro que je connaissais par cœur. James. Sa voix était dure et rauque. Je l'avais surement réveille.

_ Allo...?

_ Bonjour mon petit homme.

_ Tanya. Comment vas mon amie préférée ? Je croyais que tu voulais m'oublier. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

_ Bh a vrai dire... Pas grand-chose. Tu es libre ? Histoire qu'on rattrape le temps perdu ? Demandais-je en souriant. Tu m'as manque petite fille.

_ Ah. Ce surnom. Ça fait longtemps que je l'avais pas entendu. Je... On se retrouve dans 30 au parc ? Tu te souviens lequel quand même ? Demanda-t-il en riant.

_ Pourquoi aurais-je oublié ?

Il raccrocha alors que je me dirigeais vers mon dressing pour savoir quoi mettre. Vu le soleil qui tapait et la chaleur ambiante, je décidais de mettre un haut de maillot de bain en bandeau avec un débardeur blanc limite translucide. Pour le bas, un short suffira. J'allais ensuite me maquiller très légèrement mais de manière a être présentable. Une simple queue de cheval à la one again et un trait de liner sur la paupière supérieure. Une paire de lunette sur le nez, je fourrais les affaires utile comme des sous-vêtements de rechange, mon iPod, mon portable et mon portefeuille dans un sac puis descendais jusqu'au salon en sautillant.

_ Papa. Je vais sortir. Histoire de relâcher la pression a 20 jours des examens.

_ Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas réviser ?

_ Papa… Sérieusement. J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de réviser ?

Je me montrais de haut en bas en riant alors qu'il grimaçait doucement en faisant non de la tête, j'embrassais sa tempe puis prenais la route vers le fameux parc ou James, Victoria et moi avions toujours eut l'habitude de fréquenté dès notre plus tendre enfance. Victoria et James étaient demi-frères et sœurs. Le même père mais pas la même mère. Victoria était une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux de feu. Une femme qui devait avoir maintenant la vingtaine, alors que James avait le même âge que moi. A l'origine, il devait fréquent é la même école que moi, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Une agence de mannequina l'a remarqué dans un bar lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosé. Je dansais avec lui et alors qu'il avait retiré son haut, une femme lui avait tendu une petite feuille cartonnée avec ses coordonnées. Depuis, il était très pris par les castings, les shootings,… On voyait son visage placardé un peu partout dans le centre-ville. Mais il n'avait aucune notoriété, juste pour cette gamine de dix ou quinze ans.

Mon chemin allait bientôt s'achever, le parc était juste en face de moi. Je fouillais dans mon sac avec l'espoir de tomber sur un petit pochon et un paquet de cigarette mais rien à faire. Vide. Nada. Une grosse voix m'interpella face à moi. James. J'hurlais son nom et courrais dans sa direction comme une enfant. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me fit virevolter comme si j'étais légère comme une plume.

_ Coucou poupée. T'as maigrie.

_ La vie en a décidé ainsi… lui dis-je dans un faut sourire repensant a la manière de laquelle j'avais perdu ce poids.

_ Que veux-tu dire par la milady ?

_ Je n'ai pas eu la vie facile ces dernières semaines.

_ Aller. Dis-moi tout.

Il me prit par la taille en me dirigeant jusque sa voiture. Montant à bord, sans précautions, je ne devais pas avoir peur de lui, il était comme un second frère. Il savait tout de moi et moi de lui. Je lui expliquais alors mon amour pour Edward, ses mains se crispaient autour du volant alors que j'énumérais mes sentiments et lorsque je parlais de ce qu'il me procurait, je croyais qu'il allait devenir une bête sauvage. Il se détendu lorsque nous fumes arrivé chez lui, il habitait désormais seul ayant les moyens d'être indépendant, il s'était émanciper dès l'âge de 16 ans, a l'obtention de son premier contrat. Il vint m'ouvrir la porte tel un gentleman puis je vis Vicky sortir sa grosse touffe de boucle par la porte.

_ Tanya ! hurla-t-elle en levant les bras.

_ Vicky ! lui répondais-je de la même manière.

Nos corps rentrèrent en collision et nous gémîmes ensemble à la douleur de nos poitrines. Elle embrassa mes lèvres telle une enfant, comme nous en avions l'habitude par le passé, elle me conduit à l'intérieur en oubliant son frère. Elle me conduit jusque la cuisine et je vis tout ce que les jeunes de nos jours pouvaient rêver avoir à leurs fêtes. Un sachet de coke ici et un sachet de shit là. Le regard de la rousse s'illumina devant son œuvre, elle avait préparé toute une artillerie pour animer la soirée. Je ris de bon cœur, ayant peur de réagir comme la dernière fois que j'avais fumée. J'ai arrêté durant un long moment, et depuis l'incident également mais je voulais vivre dans le danger ce soir.

_ Je t'explique la situation ! Pour l'instant on est que tous les trois, mais ensuite j'ai mon plan sexe qui va venir. On va s'amuser tous les quatre puis on va surement s'éclipsés juste après. D'accord ?

_ Pourquoi serais-je contre mon amie ?

Je lui souris alors que James venait glisser son bras autour de ma taille. Ce geste me rappelait trop Edward mais je ne voulais pas le blesser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre en retirant sa main. Je m'avançais vers l'étalage et saisis un joint rouler par les soins de mon amie. James dégaina son briquet comme Lucky Luke avec son arme, il l'alluma sans un mot. J'acquiesçais pour simple remerciement.

Je me dirigeais lentement vers le salon puis m'affalais sur le canapé, le bédot entre les lèvres, les yeux clos, je souriais à la soirée qui allait suivre. Je finissais lentement le joint en jouant de mes mains dans le vide. Une tape s'écrasa sur mon front, alors que je me redressais dans un grognement je foudroyais James du regard.

_ Imbécile de premier !

_ Faut pas que tu plane avant tout le monde.

_ Oui, tu pourrais profiter de la situation !

Il rit doucement en s'asseyant à mes cotes puis je m'installais a cote de lui en allumant la télé, qu'il éteint tout aussi vite. Il cria le nom de sa sœur en lui demandant de ramené le « Matos » et il me lança un sourire malicieux. Je connaissais ce sourire. Il manigançait quelque chose dans sa tête. C'était sûr et certain. Vicky arriva avec le plateau et s'assit par terre à nos côtes.

_ On va faire un « action vérité » à notre sauce. Annonça-t-il en souriant.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? Demandais-je.

_ Pas de règle, tu demandes ce que tu veux, l'autre est soit oblige de le faire soit il prend un rail, une latte du joint et un teq-paf.

_ Les trois en même temps, rajouta Victoria avec un large sourire. Je commence. Brother ! Action ou vérité ?

_ Vérité, commençons doucement.

_ As-tu déjà eu une relation sexuelle ! Avec un homme ?

_ Oui, avoua-t-il en riant alors que mes yeux s'écarquillaient. Il s'appelait Laurent et s'était un collègue lors d'une campagne et voilà. Tanya ?

_ Vérité.

_ Es-tu encore vierge ?

Je sais que cela l'intéressait, mais je en voulais pas répondre, je décidais donc de faire le mélange. La coke passa assez difficilement mais en ce qui concerne le teq-paf et le joint. Rien d'anormal. La tête me tourna et je ris bêtement en sentant l'ensemble qui commençait à monter.

_ Vicky !

_ Action !

_ D'accord ! Dis-je en riant. Tu devrais m'inviter lorsque ton coéquipier de chambre arrivera. Je veux participer à ça !

_ J'aime quand tu es dans cet état ma belle. Elle se redressa et embrassa mon front. James, j'imagine que tu veux action désormais.

_ S'il te plait.

_ Eh bien... J'aimerais que tu fasses un... Petit... Show a la Travolta dans « La fièvre du samedi soir » !

James soupira puis se coiffa légèrement à la Travolta avant de faire la musique par ses propres soins. Il était un peu plus chaud que Travolta, il se caressait le torse en me lança des regards brulant alors que lentement, je glisse le long du canapé a la limite du sommeil. James paniqua et se jeta sur moi, il claqua ma joue à quelques reprises alors que je gémissais en riant bêtement.

_ Arrête idiot ! J'ai juste envie de dormir.

_ Ne me lâche pas Tanya. S'il te plait reste avec moi.

_ Je suis là ! Alors balance à qui tu poses une question ? Demandais-je en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise en riant.

Il se redressa en souriant doucement puis il me regarda puis sa sœur. Il se frotta les mains en se léchant les lèvres.

_ Vicky... Et si tu montrais a notre amie se dont tu es capable ?

_ Qui t'as dit que je vais dire Action James ? Lui demandais-je en riant.

_ S'il te plait.

_ Vicky, vient vite. J'ai envie de toi,...

Je me mordais la lèvre pour rendre la scène plus réelle. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé en lui faisant signe de venir vers moi avec mon doigts. Elle se mit au-dessus de moi puis elle éclata de rire. Je l'interrompis en l'embrassant a pleine bouche en agrippant sa nuque. Je sentis ses lèvres se courbes dans un sourire sur les miennes alors que lentement ses mains retiraient mon haut.

_ James... Remplace-moi. Je peux pas le faire. Désolé.

_ Non... Vicky... Couinais-je en riant à moitié. Tu dois boire, fumer et sniffer !

_ Elle a pas tort.

Elle grimaça puis prit une dose de chaque puis poussa un petit cri en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Je me redressais et branchais un cd des Pussy Cat Dolls en me déhanchant sur « When I Grow Up ». Les mains sur le meuble radio, je bougeais mes fesses sur le rythme de la musique en balançant ma tête de droite à gauche. Toutes ses drogues m'étaient montées à la tête, mais cela faisait trop longtemps que ça ne s'était pas produit. Je me dirigeais vers la table et me versais un grand verre de tequila et un joint en me déhanchant sur la musique.

_ Tanya... Arrête s'il te plait tu me fais peur là.

_ Viens par la... Lançais-je après avoir vidé mon verre, je m'avançais vers lui en agrippant sa chemise je souris malicieusement. Dis-moi ce que tu as en tête.

_ Tanya allonge toi. Arrête.

Je fis non de la tête, ne contrôlant plus vraiment mes actes, mon corps me guidait comme il en avait envie. Et je fus surprise de voir mes hanches se frotter aux reins de mon ami. Ce qui me réveilla, ce fut la poussée de la bosse sur son jean. Je me décalais en riant comme une enfant alors que la porte sonnait. Ce devait être l'ami de Victoria. Elle se lança jusque la porte et tira l'homme jusque sa chambre. James me foudroya du regard alors que je courrais vers les escaliers avec le reste de mon équilibre. Il me rattrapa par l'attache de mon soutien-gorge mais celle-ci se détacha et me laissant seins nus dans l'appartement. Je courrais alors jusque l'étage et me lançais sur le lit de Victoria. Ils y étaient tous les deux, déjà à moitié nus. Je repoussais Vicky et embrassais le jeune homme en collant mes seins sur son torse. Ses mains agrippèrent mes seins en me retirant un gémissement. Son parfum me sortit lentement de mon efforce. Je la connaissais.

_ Jean-Paul Gautier ? Demandais-je à son oreille alors que Vicky s'occupait du reste de ses vêtements.

_ Comment tu sais ? Dit-il en glissant ses mains sur mes fesses.

_ Edward... Je veux dire, mon ex avait le même.

_ Tanya ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi malgré le noir, il glissa sa main jusque la lampe de chevet et là je vis ses yeux. Je me redressais, choque, les bras cachant mes seins. **Pourquoi était-il ici ?**

* * *

_Mouhahahaha ! Un petit suspense pour la fin :D_

__ Qui est cet homme dans le lit de Victoria ?_

__ Pourquoi Tanya était-elle si choque que ça en reconnaissant son parfum ?_

__ Est-ce que les deux tourtereaux en ont réellement finis entre eux ?_

_Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre :D_

_XOXO_


	7. Chapter 7

_MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ! Je tenais a dire que j'ai relu tout les chapitres, j'ai changé tout les noms qui ne collaient pas._

_Désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'allais pas donné le thème en entier dans le résumé. Vous allez voir la poursuite de la fiction au fils du temps. Vous connaissez_

_le principale : les parents d'Edward ne sont pas biologiques, enfin le père. Donc laissez moi finir avant de critiqué. Merci..._

**_Le grand mystère se révèle dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous_**

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

**POV EDWARD**

Tanya partit sans un mot, un simple sourire aux lèvres comme si tout ça été simple. Je montais alors dans ma chambre en me déshabillant puis redescendais avec une simple serviette autour des reins. En entrant dans la salle de bain je vis le derrière de mon frère chevaucher une jeune femme rousse sur le lavabo. J'eus un petit rire puis sortais comme si de rien n'était pour m'installer dans le canapé et brancher une chaine au hasard. Disney Channel. Mon frère avait regardé Disney Channel avant de l'éteindre. Quelle blague. Emmett, le gros nounours regarder Disney Channel. Pfff. Mais par fainéantise, je restais sur cette chaine et regardais avec un certain plaisir les séries comme Hannah Montana ou encore Shake It Up.

C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la salle de bain sans un mot. Emmett monta dans sa chambre alors que la jeune femme qui n'était autre que la jeune demoiselle qui m'avait vu nu. Victoria était donc nue dans la cuisine en train de fouiller notre frigo. Pensant bien faire je m'éclipsais dans la salle de bain et m'installais sous la douche sans même penser ce qu'ils avaient pu bien faire ici. La douche me relaxait petit à petit alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur ma peau, j'entendis le cliquetis de la porte dans mon dos mais je n'en pris pas compte. Jusqu'à ce que deux mains se glissèrent le long de mon torse jusque mon membre.

_ Aria... Arrête. Je croyais qu'on avait rompu.

_ Cool, ça en fera plus pour moi.

Je me tournais avec stupéfaction vers la jeune femme. Un large sourire marquait ses lèvres charnues et gonflées surement grâce à l'œuvre d'Emmett. L'une de ses mains s'était loges sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire alors que l'autre s'aventurait dangereusement jusque mon bas ventre. Son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres, toujours aussi fière d'elle alors que lentement mon pénis grossissait sous ses caresses.

_ Oh le pauvre... T'es encore puceau ? A ton âge ?

Je vais te faire voir ce que tu me redemanderas les prochaines fois...

Elle se baissa avant même que je n'eus le temps de prononce un mot, ses lèvres dessinaient le contour de ma virilité. Machinalement mes mains se plongèrent dans sa crinières flamboyante alors qu'elle débutait immédiatement ses vas-et-viens avec ardeurs. Ma voix rauques passa par la même occasion dans les sons rauques, donnant de petit coup de reins entres ses lèvres je vis qu'elle se caressait. Je la soulevais violement, la plaquant contre la paroi de la douche, le sourire n'avait jamais quitté ses lèvres et alors que je descendais mes baisers jusque son centre elle murmura quelque choses sur ma virginité mais je rétorquais.

_ Je ne suis plus puceau depuis un moment.

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus charmant et écartais ses cuisses en en plaçant une sur mon épaule alors que mes doigts s'immisçaient en elle. Son dos se cambra contre le plexiglass alors je pénétrai ma langue en elle. Elle lançait sans cesse des insanités qui la rendaient encore plus désirable. Remontée comme une horloge elle me hurla sévèrement en agrippant mes cheveux « Baises-moi » C'est alors que l'image d'Aria me revint en tête. J'étais en train de la tromper mais est-ce que cela comptais vraiment ?

_ J'ai envie de te sentir en moi, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille... Fait moi crié.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça...

_ Appel la fille qui t'a plaqué pour un plan a trois... Ajouta-t-elle en effleurant mon membre déjà dur. Je ne pense pas que tu tiendras en attendant son arrivée n'est-ce pas mon chou ?

_ Victoria arrête !

_ Ed,... J'ai toujours rêve de me faire deux frères. Je t'en prie.

Je pris mon peignoir et abandonnais Victoria dans la salle de bain. Je ne pouvais pas faire l'amour avec une nana dix minutes après une rupture.

_ Em' faudrait que tu dresses un peu ta nana.

_ C'est un plan cul. Pas ma nana.

_ Ouais mais alors faut qu'elle se calme. J'ai pas envie de me faire violer dans ma propre maison.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu t'es dispute avec Tanya ?

_ On a rompu ouais.

_ Je suis désole petit frère...

J'haussais les épaules comme si cela ne m'intéressais pas mais c'était tout le contraire. J'étais dévasté. Ses mots m'avaient perturbé au plus profond de mon être, elle avait raison. On était tellement égoïste qu'on n'avait pas pensé à l'impact que ça pourrait avoir sur nous dans le futur. Je devais pourtant allé de l'avant. Ne pas penser au futur. Sortir. Peut-être même profiter de l'occasion qui c'était propose à moi il y a de ça quelque minutes. Je retournais alors vers la salle de bain mais au lieu d'y retrouver Victoria, la salle de bain était vide. Je devrais me débrouille de moi-même.

Je montais à l'étage et regardais par la fenêtre, Tanya n'était pas dans sa chambre, peut-être dans sa salle de bain. Je soupirais en retirant ma serviette puis baissais le rideau en me dirigeant vers mon dressing et enfilais un débardeur blanc avec un bermuda kaki.

En bas, j'entendais mon frère faire ses plans avec sa belle au téléphone. Je lui fis signe de la main puis sortais de la maison, cigarette aux lèvres et lunettes sur le nez. Je marchais au hasard dans les rues. Tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour célébré le retour violent du soleil, les jeunes hommes en bermuda et torse nu ou bien comme moi en débardeur mais les jeunes filles... La beauté était au rendez-vous. Certaines d'entre elles étaient en robe si courtes que leurs absences n'aurait pas été remarque. D'autres était en short qui moulait tellement bien leurs petites formes disgracieuses ou non. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques. Pourtant seul le visage de ma Tanya me revenait en tête. Ma belle blonde aux jambes de mannequin,... Peut-être qu'un jour une de ses femmes pourras la remplacer.

_ Excuse-moi... Me demanda une jeune fille brune aux yeux bruns également en tapotant mon épaule de son doigt. Vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plait ?

_ Bien sûr, acquiesçais-je avec mon sourire le plus charmeur alors qu'elle rougissait discrètement je reprenais. Tu n'es pas du coin toi !

_ Effectivement, je viens d'Angleterre, je suis en stage mais je me suis perdue... Je cherche l'université de Florence, celle des ingénieurs. Tu sais ou c'est ?

_ Quelle question ! J'étudie le bas. Pourquoi t'as besoin de venir ici ?

_ A vrai dire, mes parents veulent que nous déménagions ici. Mais moi, je suis bien trop attache à mon petit quartier. Mon meilleur ami est là-bas, je me vois pas de tout abandonnée pour ... Ça.

_ Attend. Si tu jamais tu déménage et que tu viens dans cet école c'est que tu fais des études d'ingénieur ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Je suis en fin de première année. Après les examens, je vais à Londres. Pour changer d'air et raison personnelle.

La jeune fille me regarda avec de gros yeux, choquée par mes propos. Je ris doucement en la secouant légèrement, elle passa sa mains dans ses cheveux en se mordillant la lèvre. Souriant à sa timidité, j'attendais sa réponse.

_ Je suis à _**Queen Mary**_ à Londres.

_ Si jamais tu y reste peut être qu'on se croisera à nouveau, annonçais-je avec le même sourire que précédemment alors que lentement nous marchions vers mon campus.

_ C'est une belle ville malgré tout. Ça change beaucoup de Londres. Tout est grand, bruyant, pleins de mondes...

_ Ne me dis pas que Londres est un trou paume !

_ Non mais c'est plus cosy, je ne saurais pas t'explique.

_ C'est pas grave, on est arrivée. Voilà mon campus.

Elle regarda l'édifice avec émerveillement, comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait vu au cours de sa vie. Je m'installais dans l'herbe près de l'un des arbres puis m'allumais une cigarette en regardant la londonienne scruter chaque endroit. Elle déposa son gros sac a cote de moi puis ses documents et elle suivit les lignes de la bâtisse du bout des doigts. Je la regardais faire en riant, on aurait dit qu'elle était dans un rêve, ses mouvements étaient précis et sur d'eux pourtant ils étaient lents comme pour anticiper une attaque ou autre chose dans ce genre. Au bout d'un dizaine de seconde, elle sursauta puis sortie rapidement son portable de sa poche. Elle discuta très brièvement avec son interlocuteur puis elle courra jusqu'à moi et récupéra ses affaires.

_ C'est super beau et merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie mais je dois y aller.

_ Tu vas ou ?

_ A l'hôtel, mon père m'attend.

_ Je peux te raccompagne tu sais.

_ C'est de l'autre cote de la ville, je n'oserais pas. Sincèrement, tu avais l'air d'aller quelque part lorsque je t'ai demandé mon chemin, tu as eu la bonté de me conduire jusque-là. Je ne vais pas te prendre plus de ton temps.

_ Je veux te raccompagne. Je n'ai rien à faire.

_ Bon... D'accord.

Je pris son gros sac sur mes épaules alors qu'elle reprit sa paperasse. Nous prime le chemin vers son hôtel alors qu'elle me parlait d'elle. Son père était d'une petite bourgade, Forks. Elle avait vécu là-bas avec sa mère Renée et son père Charlie. Mais quand elle avait trois ans, sa mère a décidé de quitter Forks pour Phoenix suite à une dispute violente avec son mari mais ça ne lui a pas plu alors elle a décidé de partir à Londres. Londres était la ville que sa mère avait aimé dès son plus jeunes âge, elle avait toujours rêvé d'y habite. Alors elles habitaient là-bas depuis maintenant 15ans. Quand elle parlait, elle balançait ses mains et ses jambes, remuant tout son corps histoire d'imager ses paroles. Un sourire béat s'était installe sur ses lèvres alors que je l'écoutais patiemment.

_ Tu as encore quelque chose à dire ?

_ Mh... Laisse-moi réfléchir.

_ Je t'attends ne t'en fais pas.

_ Ma mère a rencontré son nouveau mari à Londres. Il s'appelle Phil, il était joueur de baseball mais il est passe comme entraineur suite à un accident à la cheville. Tu aimes le baseball ? Tu as l'air de faire beaucoup de sport, enfin je dis ça à cause de... Enfin. Tu vois.

_ Oui, mais non je n'aime pas spécialement le baseball. Je suis plus dans le gros ballon comme le hand ou le volley, dis-je en riant doucement. Tu es assez bavarde.

_ Oui... L'occasion se prête très rarement. Personne ne m'apprécie beaucoup à l'école. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis différente des autres, je suis un peu... Solitaire. J'ai jamais réussi à faire de fête, ni même allé a l'une d'entre elle. Personne ne me disait rien.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu es gentille, drôle, tu as de la conversation.

_ Tu aurais dû me dire que je t'énervais a parler comme une pie.

_ Non, j'aime bien. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir tout ça sur toi.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds alors que je la maintenant par le bras alors qu'elle allait continue sa route. Nous étions arrives a son hôtel, elle leva les yeux vers moi puis vers l'hôtel puis elle me sourit.

_ Merci de m'avoir raccompagne.

_ Je ne connais même pas ton prénom, ajoutais-je en riant. Moi c'est...

_ Non ! Ne le dis pas. Si jamais on doit se revoir un jour, tu me diras, m'interrompit-elle. Tu resteras pour l'instant le jeune homme de Florence et moi la Londonienne.

_ D'accord. Mais donc j'imagine que je ne peux pas te proposer de venir boire un verre avec moi ce soir ? Elle fit non de la tête en rougissant. Et te dire au revoir j'ai le droit ?

_ Tout dépend de la manière, annonça-t-elle en essayant de me séduire de son regard.

_ La manière ? Simple. Je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui, ajoutais-je en riant. Je déposais une légère bise sur sa joue puis la serrais légèrement avant de déposer son paquetage au sol. Avec espoir de te revoir un jour, et peut être même être dans ta classe.

Je m'éloignais en lui montrant mes doigts croises, elle entra enfin dans le hall et je m'allumais une cigarette en reprenant un chemin au hasard. Il était 17:30 et j'étais toujours en train de marche. Très probablement perdu je dirais même. Mais c'était sympathique, je faisais tout pour retrouver la plage, afin de suivre celle-ci pour atteindre ma maison. Mon portable sonna, annonçant l'appel d'Emmett.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ T'es ou ? Ca fait 5h que tu es parti.

_ Je sais, j'ai fait un petit détour. Tu fais quoi ?

_ Je vais allez chez Victoria, ne m'attend pas et ne fais pas de bêtises. S'il te plait.

_ Arrête de t'en faire pour moi...

Il soupira puis raccrocha alors que je me posais une unique question : Où es-tu ? Tanya. Je voulais que le hasard fasse bien les choses et que je la rencontre ici quelque part en train de déprimer. Je serais celui qui lui remonterait le moral...

Rien à faire. La seule chose vivante sur cette plage était une bande de jeune, enfin, ils avaient un an de moins que moi mais pourtant... Ils avaient tous ce qu'il fallait.

_ Hey. Tu t'installes ?

_ Ouais, pourquoi pas. Merci, je suis Edward annonçais-je en m'installant entre deux jeunes filles déjà ivres.

_ Les deux filles a cotes de toi son Jessica et Laurène. Je m'appelle Seth, et voici Paul et Embry. Tu es du coin ? Me demanda-t-il en me passant un joint.

_ Presque j'habite un peu plus haut.

_ Hey... Jessi ! Tu le trouve pas trop craquant, lança celle que je supposais être Laurène en essayant d'être discrète.

_ Je crois qu'il t'a entendu.

_ Oui, c'est exacte.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme toi fais seul un samedi soir ?

_ Rien, surtout le jour où il s'est fait plaque.

Les trois mecs me regardèrent étrangement alors que j'essayais de me débarrasse de leur amie mais rien à faire elle était collée comme une sangsue et alors que Laurène s'amusait a détaché ma braguette. Je lutais pour que l'autre ne me devise pas le cou. Mes muscles ne voulaient pas répondre, alors que la jeune femme déjà a califourchon sur moi, m'allongeait dans le sable. La deuxième s'interposa entre elle et moi et elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant de la manière la plus sensuelles que j'eu connus. Je plaquais violemment celle qui était sur moi dans le sable en grognant, malgré mon désir de partir, les caresses des deux jeunes femmes ne m'avaient pas laissé de marbres. Les mecs étaient partis avec la marchandise alors que les deux jeunes filles restaient assoupies sur le sable. Je m'épousais de tout ce sable puis rejoignais enfin ma maison, sur l'ilot de la cuisine, une pizza de notre pizzeria favorite, je secouais la tête puis prenais la route vers ma chambre et saisis un nouveau journal. Date de la semaine de ma naissance. _« 7 juin 1995. Je vais bientôt accouche mais en comptant à plusieurs reprises, je commence à me poser des questions sur le père de ce bébé. Je ne saurais donner de nom mais peu importe, j'aime Jonathan et qu'il soit le père de cet enfant ou non. Je veux que ce soit lui qu'il appelle « Papa ». Les contractions sont de plus en plus fortes, je risque de bientôt accouche. Je dois aller au bloc. »_

Ma mère le savait très bien mais elle aimait Jonathan et ne voulait pas le blesser. Malgré ses erreurs elle restait fidèle à ses choix. Comme entre Tanya et moi, même si j'aimais cette fille, son bonheur était plus important. Même si je devais lui mentir.

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai pas réussi à rendre ce chapitre aussi cool que j'aurais voulu mais bon j'espère qu'il vous a plus._

_Ce n'était pas Edward dans le lit de Victoria, j'espère que vous avez compris. Qui est celle jeune fille de Londres ? Je suis sure que vous avez votre petite idée en tête n'est-ce pas ?_

_Alors, au prochain épisode, vingt jours se sont écoulés. Edward passera ses examens et partira pour Londres. Retrouvera-t-il l'inconnue ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre )_

_XOXO_


	8. Chapter 8

_Je trouve que ces deux derniers chapitres sont minables mais j'ai des idées qui me viennent au fur et à mesures donc voilà ce que ça donne. Je remercie tout le monde pour les review._

_Et bravo à nini1981 qui a bien sur eut raison pour la jeune Londonienne Mais également merci à bellardtwilight qui me suis depuis le début _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

**POV EDWARD**

Les valises sont closes. Ma chambre est vide. Mon estomac est noue. Je dois partir pour Londres. Mes examens s'était plutôt bien passé. Par chance, les examinateurs ne m'avaient pas réprimandé pour le fait que je ne sache pas faire de maquette mais il est certain que j'aurais eu plus que 12,5 si je savais en faire. Je pris Emmett dans mes bras alors qu'il entrait dans ma chambre, de petites larmes coulaient sur nos joues alors que notre accolade devenait de moins en moins virile.

_ Tu m'envoies un message des que tu arrives. Prend toi une centaine de carte téléphonique pour que tu puisses m'appeler quand je te le demanderais.

_ Arrête. Je vais juste changer de forfait. Je crois que Carmen acceptera, du moins j'espère... Au pire, le décalage horaire n'est pas si grand. Seulement 4h, je t'enverrais des messages via Facebook ou même par mail. Je te répondrais toujours, je te le promets.

_ Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner à l'aéroport. Je veux pas que tu pais le taxi.

_ Bon d'accord. Je te le permets.

Il rit aux éclats alors qu'on descendait mes valises avec peines. Je souris à son enthousiasme alors que je regardais une dernière fois ma chambre en prenant une grande inspiration. D'un cote, j'étais plus euphorique que jamais à l'idée de devenir libre, de ne pas avoir à supporter les caprices enfantins de mon frère mais pourtant tous mes souvenirs précieux se trouvaient ici à Florence. Je devais murir et prendre de l'avant en devenant un vrai adulte. Lentement, je montais dans le pick-up en jetant un coup d'œil vers la maison de Tanya, elle n'était même pas devant pour me saluer une dernière fois. Je ne saurais dire si c'est bien ou non, mais peut être ainsi partir d'ici sera plus facile.

Le voyage fut très silencieux, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'embarcadère. Emmett me regarda les larmes aux yeux, mais je lui sautais au cou en lui criant de rester un homme. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant, il essuya ses cheveux.

_ T'as l'air heureux d'y aller. C'est vrai ?

_ Un peu... Dis-je en me dandinant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui t'attire là-bas ? Me demanda-t-il en riant.

_ J'ai rencontré une fille qui habite la bas et qui étudie a Queen Mary. Ne crois pas que j'ai le béguin pour elle, c'est juste que je sais pleins de choses sur elle mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait comment on s'appelle mais si jamais je la croise elle a dit qu'on continuera à faire connaissance.

_ Yeah ! Mon petit frère est de retour ! Elle est bonne ? Tu veux te la faire avoue.

_ Elle est mignonne c'est vrai. Mais non, j'ai plus trop envie de m'amuser au jour le jour avec les nanas...

_ A ce sujet la... Je voulais te parler.

_ « L'avion en direction de Londres appel les derniers passagers a embarques. Je répète... »

_ Je dois y aller Em'. Tu me raconteras une autre fois.

Je l'embrassais puis embarquais, un léger sourire aux lèvres, me préparant à un voyage de dix heures. Pourtant, je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose... J'interpelais rapidement une hôtesse et lui demandais si j'avais le temps de retrouver mon frère de l'autre cote, elle regarda sa montre puis tapota mon épaule en me disant de faire vite. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou, courant comme un dératé jusque mon frère qui attendait encore dans le hall.

_ Emmett. J'ai oublié, tiens... Dis-je en déposant le bracelet de Tanya dans sa paume. Si tu la croise, rend le lui. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

J'embrassais rapidement sa joue, courais jusque l'embarcadère et lui lançais un dernier sourire mais derrière, sur les sièges, un visiteur inattendu. Son regard se posa sur moi, mon sourire se fana alors que l'hôtesse m'appelait pour rejoindre ma place.

* * *

**POV EMMETT**

Depuis le soir où je suis rentré de chez Victoria, Tanya essayait de me contacter mais je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Elle voulait s'excuser pour ses actes, plusieurs de ses messages vocaux annonçaient qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'elle décidait de ne plus me revoir, ni moi ni Edward.

Pourtant, je l'avais vu sur le perron une semaine après l'incident. Elle était en train de se ronger les ongles d'une main alors que l'autre tortillait ses cheveux. Je m'étais installée a ses cotes en allumant une cigarette.

_ Je suis désolée Emmett...

_ Je sais.

_ Quand j'ai senti le parfum, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était Edward mais quand j'ai entendu ta voix j'ai su que je te connaissais mais je n'ai pas pu mettre de visage sur la voix... Quand tu as allumé, je me suis sentie tellement conne. A quelque heure de ma rupture avec Edward, j'étais sur le point de coucher avec un autre.

_ On s'est juste embrasse...

_ J'ai colle mes seins à ton torse ! M'avait-elle interrompu. Je suis vraiment conne, je veux qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passe. Au moins pour ton frère.

_ Il est grand, et ne saura probablement jamais que nous nous sommes embrasse. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

_ Tout ce que tu veux.

_ Même si tu aimes Edward, arrête tout contact. Je veux plus jamais te voir à ses cotes, même si vous vous aimez. Fini c'est fini.

_ Emmett... Je ne peux pas.

_ Tu as dit tout ce que je veux alors voilà, ce que je veux c'est ça.

_ D'accord. Je le ferais.

Elle se redressa en soupirant puis disparut sans lâcher un mot. J'osais espérer qu'elle se retourne et m'explique pourquoi elle était monte dans la chambre alors qu'elle devait probablement très bien savoir que Victoria et moi surtout si elles se connaissaient. Mon dieu... Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué ? Si elle n'avait pas parlé, j'aurais probablement couché avec les deux filles et cela me faisait déjà mal de savoir que la copine de mon frère m'avait tripote même si elle n'était pas elle-même ce soir la...

Aujourd'hui Edward allait prendre son avion. Diplôme en main, valises sur le dos. Il partira comme un grand, faisait sa propre vie de son coter. Cela devait faire une dizaine de minutes que je l'observais discrètement ranger ses dernières affaires en marmonnant ce qu'il avait réellement besoin. Je rentrais alors dans sa chambre avec un léger sourire puis nous nous prime mutuellement dans les bras. Aucun de nous ne tenu longtemps avant de se mettre à pleurer.

_ Tu m'envoies un message des que tu arrives. Prend toi une centaine de carte téléphonique pour que tu puisses m'appeler quand je te le demanderais.

_ Arrête. Je vais juste changer de forfait. Je crois que Carmen acceptera, du moins j'espère... Au pire, le décalage horaire n'est pas si grand. Seulement 4h, je t'enverrais des messages via Facebook ou même par mail. Je te répondrais toujours, je te le promets.

_ Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner à l'aéroport. Je veux pas que tu pais le taxi.

_ Bon d'accord. Je te le permets.

Il me sourit doucement puis je l'aidais à déposer ses affaires dans le pick-up, mais une fois dehors il lançait des coups d'œil vers la maison de Tanya, surement une once d'espoir brulait encore en lui... Ca me détruisais de savoir ça. Edward n'était pas très bavard, plonges dans ses pensées. Tout comme moi, il fallait que je lui annonce que Tanya et moi nous étions embrasse. Je suis son frère mais de l'autre cote, ils n'étaient plus ensemble... Bon dieu. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire !

C'est les larmes aux yeux que nous nous postions devant sa porte d'embarquement. Je tapotais sa joue puis le prenais à nouveau contre moi, il me murmura de ne pas pleurer et que je devais être un homme mais pourtant, je sentais que ce départ lui plaisait plus qu'il ne le faudrait.

_ T'as l'air heureux d'y aller. C'est vrai ?

_ Un peu... Dit-il en se dandinant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui t'attire là-bas ? Me demandais-je en riant.

_ J'ai rencontré une fille qui habite la bas et qui étudie a Queen Mary. Ne crois pas que j'ai le béguin pour elle, c'est juste que je sais pleins de choses sur elle mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait comment on s'appelle mais si jamais je la croise elle a dit qu'on continuera à faire connaissance.

_ Yeah ! Mon petit frère est de retour ! Elle est bonne ? Tu veux te la faire avoue.

_ Elle est mignonne c'est vrai. Mais non, j'ai plus trop envie de m'amuser au jour le jour avec les nanas...

Pile lorsque j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui annonce l'incident, une pimbeche annonça le décollage imminent d'Edward, me l'arrachant ainsi des mains, il quitta le hall d'embarquement en me faisait de gros signes d'adieux. Il m'embrassa puis embarqua, un léger sourire aux lèvres, je pris une grande inspiration, secouant tous mes membres je souris également. Je m'apprêtais à partir mais un bruit de course s'échappait du couloir. Eddie arriva essouffler et déposa un bracelet multicolore dans ma paume. Il appartenait à Tanya et je devais lui rendre en lui disant qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois et il me fit signe du couloir mais juste avant d'entre, son sourire disparut lentement. Et c'est les larmes aux yeux que je me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec Tanya quelque mètre plus loin.

_ Merde...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu branles ? Je t'ai dit de le laisser partir.

_ Je l'ai fait ? Est-ce qu'il était retenu ? Non alors lâche moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend. Tu le plaque mais tu peux pas t'en passer 9

_ C'est complique Emmett. Même nous on a du mal à savoir.

_ Il n'y a plus de nous Tanya. Lui et toi c'est finis. Edward refait sa vie, fait de même.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi Emmett ? Je croyais que tu m'appréciais.

_ Comme quoi je suis un bon acteur. J'avoue que vous étiez très mignon l'un avec l'autre mais depuis que vous êtes réellement ensemble, Edward a changé. Il passait plus de temps avec toi que moi, je suis jaloux de toi parce que tu m'as vole mon frère et maintenant il est partie. Je crois bien que tu n'as jamais vu comment nous étions complices avant ton arrivée. Je sais que c'est pas super comme éducation mais justement, s'il avait suivi mes conseils il ne serait jamais sortie avec toi. Edward couchait avec toutes les plus belles minettes du quartier et puis tu es arrivée. Certes, ça en faisait plus pour moi mais tu n'imagines pas le mal que j'ai eu pour faire de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. J'ai dû l'éloigne des voitures durant plusieurs années encore traumatise par l'accident. Il l'est encore mais il fait le fort pour ne pas m'inquiète. Je te promets que si jamais j'apprends que tu es allée le voir ou que tu l'as appelle. Je te tue.

Je la foudroyais du regard alors qu'elle portait sa main à ses lèvres, au bord des larmes. Je disparus sans un mot en lançant le bracelet à ses pieds. Je pris mon pick-up et pris la route à toute allure après avoir allumé une cigarette.

Arrive chez moi Victoria était sur le perron et depuis le fameux soir, nous ne nous étions plus parle. Je la regardais de haut en bas, passais devant elle en grognant puis rentrais sans lui adresser la parole. Je montais à l'étage, enfilait des vêtements propres en attrapant mon portefeuille et quittais mon domicile sans prendre compte de la rousse.

_ Emmett putain mais parle-moi. Ne fais pas l'enfant.

_ J'ai faille couche avec l'ex de mon petit frère. Espèce de nympho.

Je voulu la tuer du regard, mais ce pouvoir n'était pas en ma possession. Je décidais donc d'aller dans un des bas du centre-ville et à vrai dire c'était une assez mauvaise idée. Il était bondé. C'est en essayant de sortir que je percutais une blonde sulfureuse en l'éclaboussant de sa boisson.

_ Merde je suis désolé, comment je peux me rattraper ?

_ Choisis, dit-elle en me souriant sensuellement. J'ai mon temps.

_ Je peux te tenir compagnie et t'offrir autant de vers que tu voudras.

_ Tu n'es tout de même pas un violeur, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Jamais, au grand jamais Demoiselle. J'ai des principes. Dans ce cas suis-moi.

Elle saisit ma main et me conduisit jusqu'une table ou je croyais connaître tout le monde. Ce qui était le cas. Je vis Jasper au cote de Mike, Jake et... Deux jeunes filles dont le nom m'échappait.

_ Emmett. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Me demanda Jasper. Ed est parti, c'est pour de bon ?

_ J'espère que non mais oui. Je suis venu me changer les idées, je ne sais pourquoi mais tout le monde s'acharne sur moi aujourd'hui... Vous voulez boire quoi. C'est moi qui offre ?

Je commandais alors une bouteille de tequila alors que tout le monde reprit sa conversation la victime de mon agression et moi restions les seuls sans interlocuteurs.

_ Je me présente Emmett.

_ J'ai entendu, moi je suis Rosalie...

Elle tendit sa main dans ma direction et je m'empressais d'y déposer un doux baiser, sa poitrine sautilla alors qu'elle essayait de camoufler un petit rire. Passant la totalité de sa chevelure d'un cote sur son épaule, son regard d'or ne quittait pas le mien. Le charme opéra, toute la nuit se déroula entre délicat effleurement et parole douces.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec Edward ?

_ Il est parti chercher son père, j'aurais pu le soutenir mais il a décidé de devenir indépendant. Ainsi se serais plus facile pour lui d'aller de l'avant si jamais il ne le retrouvait pas.

_ Il va te manquer n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui,… Plus que jamais. Annonçais-je en soupirant.

_ Vous êtes adorables. Et je dois l'avouer, j'ai eu le béguin pour ton frère durant un petit instant.

_ Instant ? C'est vache.

_ A vrai dire, je t'ai croisé du regard juste après et d'où le lapse de temps très réduit, c'est sur toi que mon dévolu s'est lâché.

_ Alors ça c'est mignon, annonçais-je en riant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est mignon demanda une voix féminine dans mon dos, une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

_ Victoria… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_ Tanya m'a invité, mon frère et moi pour nous présenter à sa bande de pote. Je vois que tu te trouves bien vite des remplaçantes.

_ C'est ta copine ? murmura Rosalie à mon oreille.

_ Non, c'est juste un plan cul.

_ Au moins tu assumes. Parfait.

_ Je vais partir, dis-je à Rosalie en déposant une bise sur sa joue.

_ Attend, je viens avec toi.

_ Je te le déconseille jeune fille, il n'est pas tout à fait normal, si jamais tu l'accompagne, tu risques de finir dans son lit.

_ Qui te dis que ce n'est pas le but, lança Rose en souriant largement alors que je saisissais sa main nous primes la route vers ma voiture.

_ Tu étais sérieuse ? lui demandais-je en ouvrant la portière.

_ Je ne couche pas le premier soir.

_ Une fille à principe, tu me plais. Vraiment.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Me voilà enfin. Londres. Nouveau départ. Nouvelle vie. Tout recommence de zéro à partir d'ici. Mon objectif était maintenant de retrouver un endroit où dormir… Je m'étais fait expulsé de l'internat de Queen Mary, parce qu'ils ne logent personne durant les vacances d'été. Maintenant, qu'allais-je faire alors que les cours ne reprenaient que d'ici deux mois… Je ne pouvais contacter le jeune londonienne parce que je ne connaissais ni son nom ni même son prénom. Une inconnue. Et de plus, je crains qu'elle n'ait accepté de me loger chez elle. A présent, il était trop tard pour prendre une chambre dans un hôtel. Ils étaient tous fermés pour la nuit. La dernière solution et également la plus triste sera de rester éveillé toute la nuit avec mes trois énormes valises sous le bras.

Il était maintenant deux heures du matin et cela faisait quatre heures que j'errai dans le quartier de Soho. Épuisé, je m'installais face à un pub probablement remplis d'homme et de femmes saouls comme des tonneaux. Je n'avais pas tort. Deux hommes sortirent en hurlant, vinrent dans ma direction, saisir une valise chacun et me conduisirent jusqu'au comptoir en bousculant un grand nombre de personnes.

_ Tu viens d'où bonhomme ?

_ Florence, Etats-Unis.

_ Je me disais que ton accent était atroce.

_ Tu ne m'as même pas entendu parler.

_ Je le voyais sur ton visage ! Mais qu'il est con c'te gamin. Eh ! Carl ! Balance nous deux pintes.

_ Il a l'air mineur ton copain.

_ C'est vrai. J'ai dix-huit ans dans trois semaines seulement.

_ Bon, aller, ça reste entre nous annonça le barman en souriant puis il nous donna les deux pintes de bière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ci tard dans la rue gamin ?

_ Je suis arrivé cet après-midi et j'avais dans l'espoir d'être héberger par mon université mais apparemment ils sont fermés pendant les vacances.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ses deux mois dans ce cas ?

_ Aucune idée… Je vais demander à ma famille de me donner de l'argent, histoire de prendre une chambre d'hotel.

_ Un hotel ? Mon ange, viens ici de suite. J'ai un truc a te dire, lança une jolie femme, âgée de la quarantaine pas plus. L'homme grand et blond s'approcha d'elle et elle lui glissa un long discours à l'oreille. Les deux ne me quittaient pas du regard alors que je buvais tranquillement la bière offert par l'homme ivre mort à mes côtés. L'homme revient en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon, un sourire aux lèvres, il s'inclina sur le comptoir et parla d'une voix très assuré.

_ J'ai une proposition à te faire.

* * *

_J'imagine que vous imaginez un peu la suite !_

__ Que va faire Edward pendant ses deux mois ?_

__ Qu'est-ce que l'homme va lui proposer et qui est-il ?_

_LA SUITE AU PROCHAINE ÉPISODE ;)_

_XOXOXO_


	9. Chapter 9

_Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierais la prochaine fois. A vrai dire j'ai eu mon conseil de classe et malgré le passage quasi obligatoire de Première à Terminale, on m'a proposé un redoublement._

_Je serais donc moins présente au niveau des publications ce a cause du BAC Français et Histoire qui sont dans deux semaines et je dois en plus de ça rattraper un grand retard en Math et Physique._

_J'espère que vous serez compréhensives et compréhensifs. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture _

* * *

**Ceci pour la robe un peu plus tard dans le chapitre : ** webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33057&storeId=12556&productId=5806848&langId=-1&sort_field=Relevance&categoryId=208523&parent_categoryId=203984&pageSize=20

**Puis pour le soutif en silicone : ** .

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

**POV EMMETT**

Était-il possible que cette jeune fille accepte de m'accompagner chez moi ? Insinuant qu'elle ne couchait pas le premier soir. Elle devait avoir quelque chose en tête cette Rosalie mais je ne saurais dire quoi... Elle était cool, séduisante, drôle, amusante,... Mais surtout sexy. Elle me lançait des regards par moment alors que je me garais dans le jardin. Je me dépêchais pour donner une bonne impression de ma personne en allant lui ouvrir la portière. Je saisis sa main, la guidant jusqu'au salon en restant silencieux.

_ Quelque chose à boire Mademoiselle ? Demandais-je en faisant une révérence.

_ Tu as une bière ou du panache ? Sourit-elle en effleurant le tissu du canapé.

_ Ouais, j'ai ça. J'arrive. Enlève tes chaussures si tu veux.

J'attrapais un pack de bières et me dirigeais jusqu'au salon alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures en poussant de petit gémissements de soulagement. Je pouffais de rire alors que mon cerveau pervers imaginait autre chose que le simple fait d'enlever des chaussures. Je m'installais à ses cotes en riant doucement et ses pommettes blanches devinrent toutes roses.

_ Excuse-moi, dit-elle tout bas.

_ Je t'en veux pas, j'adore entendre les filles gémir. Enfin non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je... Euh...

_ J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. Tanya m'a dit que tu étais un tombeur.

A l'annonce de ce prénom. Mon cœur s'arrêta, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je prenais une bouteille de bière, et la belle me sourit. Elle déposa sa main sur mon genou en soupirant.

_ Je suis au courant pour l'incident mais je trouve ta réaction très... Très gentille et surtout honnête.

_ Qui est au courant pour tout ça ?

_ Moi. Je suis en quelque sorte la confidente de Tanya, elle m'a tout dit, même qu'à un moment elle croyait être enceinte d'Edward pendant un mois mais rien... Elle a eu ses règles justes après. Mais ne parlons pas d'elle. Hein ?

_ Tu as raison. Tu veux que je te fasse un petit massage ? Parce que j'imagine que tes pieds te font vraiment souffrir avec ses talons.

Je lui tendais une bière en souriant, elle but une gorgée puis déposait celle-ci sur la table basse avant de venir se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de moi. Un rire nerveux me prit, jamais cela ne m'était arrive. Ses mains se glissaient sous mon débardeur alors que ses caresses me chatouillaient.

_ Je croyais que tu étais chaste le premier soir.

_ Emmett... Il est minuit passe. On est déjà demain.

Elle lança cette phrase d'un naturel, avec un immense sourire et je ne pus retenir mes ardeurs. La plaquant rapidement contre le canapé, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille alors que nous nous embrassions avec fougue. Ses mains s'amusaient dans mes cheveux alors que ses mains glissaient mon bermuda jusqu'au sol. Elle murmura quelque chose en glissant sa main dans mon caleçon mais mon gémissement camoufla le bruit. Elle débuta un mouvement de pompes sur mon sexe alors que lentement mes reins débutant des vas-et-viens. Retirant avec peine la robe de Rosalie, je détachais également son soutien-gorge. Suçant ses tetons durcis, elle sera mon sexe entre ses doigts en gémissant.

_ Prend moi, murmura-t-elle en soupirant d'aise sous mes baisers.

_ Pas tout de suite ma belle. Pas tout de suite.

Je lui souris largement, alors que je glissais mes mains le long de ses cotes, une légère chair de poule traversa sa peau alors que mes lèvres descendaient lentement jusque son centre. Elle me regardait faire en se mordant la lèvre alors que je continuais toujours plus bas. M'apprêtant à la satisfaire de ma langue.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Mon cœur s'était accélère a l'annonce de cette phrase. L'homme aux yeux bronze et aux cheveux blond avait l'air très sympathique pourtant je ne savais pas si je pouvais accepter cette proposition et ce avant même de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait m'offrir.

_ Euh... Oui ?

_ N'ait pas peur fiston. Ma femme et moi habitons au-dessus et nous avons une chambre en trop. Si jamais tu galère réellement a trouvé un hôtel pas chère nous te proposons de prendre cette chambre avec nourriture et en échange tu nous aiderais pour le maintien du bar. Le soir tu nous aiderais à servir puis tu feras la fermeture avec nous.

_ C'est tentant... Je l'avoue... Mais je ne sais pas si je peux accepter.

_ Je comprends. Tu ne nous connais pas, tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre. C'est normal.

_ Si vous avez réellement besoin d'aide pour le bar, j'accepte mais j'aimerais me débrouiller comme un grand vous voyez.

_ C'est compréhensible mon grand. Je vais te passer mon numéro, si tu veux prend la chambre en haut pour ce soir, tu pourras y laisser tes valises jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une chambre.

Il me sourit franchement en écrivant son nom et son prénom accompagne du numéro de téléphone de celui-ci. Carlisle Cullen. Etrange prénom mais je trouve que c'est très gentil de leur part. Je leurs souris en remerciant l'homme d'un simple acquiescement de tête. Je leurs demandais alors s'il était possible que je laisse mes valises chez eux pour faciliter mon déplacement. Ils acceptaient sans un mot, je leur annonçais alors que je serais de retour pour 18:00 et les aider au bar.

Les semaines passaient et nous étions déjà à la mi-juillet. Je décidais d'accepter l'offre de Carlisle et Esmée. En réalité, c'était un couple tout à fait normal. Esmée a toujours été dans l'incapacité d'enfanter et elle me traitait comme l'un de ses enfants, me lançant dormir tard le matin à cause de fait que la fermeture se faisait dans les environs de 3h00 du matin. C'était sympa, la chambre était éloignée de celle du couple et j'avais mon intimité avec ma petite salle de bain. Il y avait des escaliers de secours devant ma fenêtre, ainsi je pouvais fumer sans parfumer tout l'appartement. En plus de ca, le boulot au bar était assez sympa. J'obtenais un très bon pourboire chaque soir. Des jeunes filles surtout. Je partageais la moitié de mes bénéfices avec Carlisle et Esmée, histoire de renflouer les caisses.

Aujourd'hui, samedi soir, je profitais d'une pause de quinze minutes pour appeler Emmett. Il était 20h00 ici donc environ 16 là-bas. Les tonalités s'accumulaient mais aucune réponse, je raccrochais puis repris mon service au bar. Une énorme bande de jeune avait commandé une grande bouteille de martini avec des bières et c'est en allant servir la table que je fus heureux de faire une bonne rencontre.

_ La Londonienne. Que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je avec un large sourire.

_ Le mec de Florence ! Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? J'suis con. Tu ne connais même pas mon prénom !

Elle passa au-dessus de tous ses compagnons, en faisant de grande enjambe jusqu'à moi alors que je déposais les verres et les boissons sur leur table. Elle me prit par le poignet et me conduit jusqu'au comptoir.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'amis.

_ C'est le cas, c'est des amis a Jacob. Tu sais mon meilleur ami.

_ Oh... Je vois. Tu restes avec moi au comptoir ? Lui demandais-je en effleurant son bras.

_ Avec plaisir. Tu travail ici depuis quand ?

_ Ca va faire deux semaines, j'habite à l'étage chez les propriétaires du pub.

_ C'est cool ! Peut-être que maintenant je peux te dire comment je m'appelle, annonça-t-elle en riant comme une enfant elle tendit sa main vers moi. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais Bella c'est plus court.

_ C'est un très jolie prénom, je m'appelle Edward Massen.

_ Grrr... Edward. Sexy.

Je la regardais avec de gros yeux en riant alors qu'elle rougit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle glissa ses mains entre ses cuisses.

_ Je l'ai dit à haute voix, hein ?

_ Ouais, c'est mignon. Tu m'excuse mais je dois travailler en même temps. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Je te l'offre.

_ J'accepte avec plaisir. Une tequila sunrise.

_ Tu vas pas dans le discret.

Je lui préparais son cocktail puis servais tous les clients à côté en restant tout de même près d'elle. Elle m'expliquait qu'elle était passée de justesse en deuxième année et que ses parents avaient décidés de partir mais elle restait ici dans un petit appartenant acheter par son beau-père. Elle menait la belle vie, passant ses journées avec son meilleur ami, à aller au cinéma, joue en ligne ou encore à réviser pour la rentrée. Elle avait un tique que je trouvais adorable, à chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur elle, elle se mordait ma lèvre en rougissant.

Lentement, la nuit avançait et c'était quasiment l'heure de la fermeture. Bella baillait alors que je lui parlais de ma vie, amuser je lui annonçais que si je l'ennuyais elle pouvait partir. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra doucement. Comme une flamme c'était pose sur ma main, mais une brulure plaisante. Elle fit non de la tête et me demanda de la raccompagner, je lançais un regard vers les patrons. Ils me sourirent comme pour dire « Vas-y ne t'en fais pas, on fera la fermeture. » Je leurs gratifiais mon plus jolie sourire puis enlevais mon tablier et montais rapidement pour prendre une veste puis retrouver Bella a l'extérieur.

_ Prête ? Lui demandais-je en lui tendant ma main.

_ Toujours, elle saisit ma main alors que j'allumais une cigarette. Pourquoi tu fumes ?

_ A vrai dire... J'ai commencé très tôt. Vers 13ans.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors que j'avais 7ans. Mon frère s'est mis a fumé et j'ai donc décidé de m'y mettre également. Au départ, je fumais pour relâcher la pression par exemple les jours de contrôle, lors du BAC, mes examens, mes moments durs dans la vie...

_ Tu es en train de vivre un moment dur ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un regarde marque par la tristesse.

_ Non,... Enfin un peu mais j'aime bien ta présence. T'es mignonne.

_ Tu me diras pourquoi t'as vie est dure ?

_ Ouais, mais je veux garder une part de mystère.

Je lui avouais cette phrase en riant alors qu'elle s'arrêtait au pied d'un immense gratte-ciel. Elle prit mes deux mains en soupirant, triste que ce soit fini apparemment.

_ Merci de m'avoir raccompagne.

_ C'est normal, qui laisserais une jolie fille marche seule a trois heure du matin.

_ Plusieurs personnes. Tu... Tu veux monter ?

_ Je suis fatigue Bella, une autre fois peut être. D'accord ?

J'effleurais sa joue alors qu'elle hochait la tête puis me piqua mon téléphone et y enregistra son numéro avant de le remettre dans ma poche, elle se hissa jusque mes lèvres, y déposant un chaste baiser avant de courir jusque son hall d'entrée. Je ris à son comportement enfantin puis prenais le chemin inverse jusqu'au bar.

La nuit passa plus vite que prévu, je fus réveillé par plusieurs appels vers 10:00 du matin, en me réveillant, mon passage dans la cuisine fut comme un interrogatoire. Carlisle et Esmée ne me quittaient pas du regard et leurs lèvres marquaient un immense sourire.

_ Quoi ? Leurs demandais-je à moitié entre le rire et l'inquiétude.

_ Rien... Rien.

_ Mais si imbécile ! Qui était cette belle demoiselle hier soir ?

_ Une connaissance.

_ Seulement une connaissance. Ne me mens pas, ça se voit que c'est bien plus que ça mon grand.

_ Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je l'ai rencontré un jour à Florence et je l'ai rencontré par hasard hier au bar. Entre les deux fois, un mois et demi c'était écoulé.

_ En tout cas on t'aura prévenu.

_ Prévenu de quoi bon dieu ?

_ Ne t'énerve pas mon grand, ajouta Esmée en caressant mes épaules. Tu peux prendre ta journée et profiter aujourd'hui. Tu travail depuis deux semaines sans relâche.

_ C'est aimable, merci Esmée.

J'embrassais rapidement sa joue puis partais prendre une douche avant de sortir. Bella m'appela encore une fois alors que j'étais en train de m'habiller.

_ Allo ?

_ Tu es plutôt bien foutu.

_ Hein ?

_ On te voit entièrement nu par ta fenêtre.

Je me retournais, le cœur stoppé net, et je vis Bella sur les escaliers de secours avec un immense sourire, elle raccrocha son portable en riant doucement. Par chance, j'avais enfile un boxer avant son appel, j'ouvrais la fenêtre et elle entra dans la chambre avant même que je ne l'invite.

_ Fais comme chez toi... Je savais pas que tu étais... Folle.

_ Merci du compliment. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai pris cette mauvaise habitude avec Jacob. Il habite dans un immeuble du même type et j'avais l'habitude de le retrouver devant sa fenêtre.

_ Non, ce n'est pas grave, je voulais juste savoir si tu m'as vu... Enfin...

_ Non. Tu étais couvert, ne t'en fais pas.

Je souriais doucement puis finissais de m'habiller puis nous descendîmes tout deux par la sortie de secours. Elle avait ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches et elle avançait lentement sans but réel. Ses yeux étaient rives sur ses pieds, comme plonges dans ses pensées. Je la pris par les épaules et caressais celle-ci en la regardant.

_ Tu es plutôt courageuse tu le sais ?

_ A oui ?

_ Je ne connais personne qui monte les issues de secours et encore moins qui embrasse et s'éclipse juste après.

_ Désole, j'ai trop bu... Je ne voulais pas...

_ Tu es pardonné. Mais je sais que tu en avais envie.

_ Non, ce n'est pas...

_ Vrai ? Demandais-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains, mes lèvres à quelque centimètre des siennes. Tu es sure de ce que tu dis ?

_ Plus... Plus que jamais. Je n'étais pas dans... Mon état normal. Bon dieu Edward arrête ! Elle me poussa vivement puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que tu as pu avoir avec tes techniques de dragues.

_ Excuse-moi, mais je te trouve adorable quand tes petites joues rougissent.

Je lui souriais en fourrant mes mains à mon tour dans mes poches puis elle entra dans une boutique téléphonique je la suivais sans chercher à comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle interpela un vendeur.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda le jeune homme.

_ Mon ami vient d'emménager et il a encore un portable Américain. Pourriez-vous lui trouver une offre pas trop chère pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ?

_ Je t'achète un téléphone. Garde celui-ci pour appeler ton frère jusqu'a la résiliation du forfait et comme ça tu auras le second pour parler avec moi, lança-t-elle fièrement.

_ Bon... D'accord, mais alors ce soir. On sort.

_ Tu ne travailles pas ? Non Esmée m'a donné la journée.

_ Génial ! Je pourrais te torturer toute la journée.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu vas devenir un vrai londonien.

Je souris amuser à sa remarque. Le jeune vendeur arriva avec plusieurs modèles de portable et plusieurs offres téléphoniques. Je pris la plus simple, appel une heure avec messages illimités. Le tout pour 29£. Nous quittâmes rapidement les lieux pour nous balader dans le quartier de Soho. Elle me montra tous ses endroits favoris, jacassant à tout bout de champs et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ma recherche parentale, tournait au plaisir et à la reconstruction sentimentale. Bella parlait sans s'arrêté, virevoltant d'ici jusque-là, me dictant l'histoire du lieu où nous nous trouvions, à chaque fois, elle rajoutait une petite touche d'histoire vécue dans la sauce. D'un coup mon portable sonna, c'était Tanya. Je restais planter là au milieu du trottoir, fixant l'écran de mon portable. Bella me regarda un long moment, son regard était lourd et interrogatif puis elle passa sa main devant mes yeux, me sortant de ma rêverie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ C'est mon ex qui a essayé de m'appeler.

_ Ton ex ? Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé…

_ Rappel moi qui fais la conversation à chaque fois, lui lançais-je pour la taquiner. Je sais bien que je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Peut-être parce que j'ai envie de tourner la page, que je ne me vois pas encore a parlé d'elle à une autre femme.

_ C'est une histoire compliqué ?

_ Bella. J'ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prêt à en parler. Respecte ça s'il te plait.

_ Excuse-moi. C'est juste que tu sais pratiquement tout sur moi et moi rien sur toi. Je connais l'histoire de l'accident de tes parents, de ton frère, de tes études mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es venu à Londres, je ne savais même pas que tu avais eu une copine bien que je m'en doutais avec ton physique. Tu es tellement… Que ce serait impossible que tu sois encore célibataire et puceau. Jacob est puceau, il a essayé de sortir avec moi à un moment mais j'ai dit non…

_ Bella. Bella, l'interrompis-je en riant. Tu divague.

_ Oui, excuse-moi. Dit-elle en rougissant.

_ C'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire mais tu réussis toujours à me redonner le sourire.

_ J'en suis heureuse dans ce cas Edward.

_ Que veux-tu qu'on fasse à présent ?

_ A vrai dire, j'en ai marre de marcher.

_ Je ne vais pas te porter ! hurlais-je en croisant les bras.

_ Aller ! Juste un peu, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue attendrissante, je suis un vrai poids plume.

_ Alors on va chez toi, je ferais des pates Carbonare. On regardera un film, on fera une sieste puis on sortira ?

_ J'ai pas de tenue pour sortir, annonça-t-elle tristement.

_ Moi non plus tu sais.

_ Shopping ? demanda-t-elle enthousiaste.

_ Bon d'accord. Je choisis ta tenue pour rendre le truc plus amusant, tu choisiras la mienne par ailleurs.

Elle fit une révérence en souriant puis elle saisit ma main et partit en direction d'un énorme centre commercial. Comment je le savais ? Je voyais l'immense édifice sur plusieurs étages. Et ceux à plusieurs centaines de mètres de celui-ci. Je commençais lentement à regretter mon choix mais je savais pourtant très bien que ce sera un très bon moment en sa compagnie.

Ce qu'il fallait savoir c'est que Bella savait ce qu'elle voulait, dès le début elle me demanda de lui trouve un tenue qui mettrai en valeur sa petite poitrine et qui cacherait sa soi-disant culotte de cheval. Rapidement, je trouvais une robe sans manche moitié coton et moitié dentelle, le tout noir. Elle était splendide sur cintre et devait être encore plus belle sur Bella. Lorsque je le lui ai montré, elle grimaça mais je la poussais de force dans une des cabines et l'obligeais à se déshabiller. Elle refusa mais l'argument que je voulais voir ce qu'elle avait vu deux heures plutôt la fit changer d'avis. Au fur et à mesure que ses vêtements tombaient, je secouais la tête en rigolant.

_ Arrête, je sais que je suis affreuse.

_ Mais vous avez quoi les filles a toujours vous rabaisser ? Tu es magnifique, je ne vois aucune culotte de cheval ! Elles sont géniales tes fesses ensuite pour tes seins, pfff… Tu exagère, j'ai eu une copine qui était une planche à pain. Elle trichait avec des soutifs rembourrés, tu peux faire la même chose !

_ C'est gentil, murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Mets la robe, je vais te chercher des soutient gorge. Tu vas voir, tu vas être une bombe sexuelle, lançais-je en quittant la cabine mais je reviens rapidement pour voir la taille de son soutien-gorge en rajoutant sur un ton mielleux : plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

Et ce fut l'apothéose, ses joues étaient plus rouges que jamais, tout comme ses lèvres, enflées à force qu'elle les mordille. Je me dirigeais rapidement dans le rayons lingeries et prenais deux soutien-gorge : un blanc et un noir. Les deux avaient des bretelles qu'on pouvait enlever ou changer à sa guise. Lorsque je reviens a la cabine, Bella m'attendait dedans, toujours en se mordant la lèvre, elle n'avait pas encore mit la robe. Je souris doucement en détachant son soutien-gorge puis lui tendais le noir en fermant les yeux.

_ Mets ça, puis la robe. Je veux te voir sourire en sortant.

Je quittais la cabine et m'installais sur l'un des fauteuils, je vis ses belles jambes flageoler alors qu'elle venait d'enfiler la robe. Elle sortit lentement, sans assurance. La robe était vraiment parfaite. Elle était opaque sur la poitrine laissant un décolleté plongeant de dentelle et un petit jupon de dentelle noire couvrait la partie opaque de la jupe. Bella me regardait en tortillant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle était tellement adorable. Je l'applaudis doucement puis elle partit se cacher dans la cabine. Secouant la tête, j'attrapais un jeune homme par le bras et lui demandais de regarder Bella et de dire ce qu'il en pensait. Son discours fut très revigorant pour la confiance de la belle. Son sourire était éclatant, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour dire « Allez-y regarder moi ». Sa posture avait même changé sous les compliments du jeune homme. Elle s'avança vers moi et nous contempla dans le miroir en se mordant la lèvre. Je glissais lentement mon doigt sur celles-ci en murmurant :

_ Tu devrais arrêter, un jour tu vas te les couper.

_ C'est un tic nerveux, c'est… Incontrôlable.

_ Tu es nerveuse ? demandai-je en passant mon bras autour de sa taille.

_ Je ne me suis jamais trouvée aussi belle Edward.

_ Par contre, tu ne trouves pas ça gênant ? demandais-je en passant mon doigt sur l'espace transparent ou l'on voyait son soutien-gorge. Tu ne préfères pas un soutif en caoutchouc ?

_ C'est quoi ça ? me demanda-t-elle intrigue.

_ Mon dieu… Tu es sur d'être une fille ? Je t'apporte ça tout de suite, en attendant trouve moi une tenue.

Je partis en sautillant de nouveau dans le rayon lingerie et demandais a une vendeuse s'ils avaient des soutien-gorge siliconé, elle me tendit une boite avec un large sourire. Je repris le chemin vers les cabines, Bella m'attendait avec un bermuda noir, avec une chemise à carreaux blanche et noir accompagné d'une veste de costume. Elle regarda ce que je tenais en main avec dégout puis elle partit les mettre mais au bout de dix minutes elle m'appela à l'aide.

_ J'arrive pas à les mettre.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ?

_ Bah oui !

_ Mais je vais pas toucher tes seins ! dis-je horrifié, a moitié terrorisé et enthousiasmé à l'idée de les voir.

_ Arrête, c'est pas les premiers que tu vas voir.

_ C'est pas compliqué, tu mets le truc autour du téton, histoire que ça ne pointe pas..

_ Bah fallait le dire ça.

Je soufflais comme soulager de ne pas devoir la toucher, elle sortit avec un large sourire, je l'applaudis de nouveau puis je rentrais avec elle pour essayer sa tenue. Nous nous changeâmes en même temps sans un mot. Jusqu'à ce que je me tourne vers elle en portant la tenue qu'elle m'avait choisi. Elle sourit, tout comme moi. Une tenue simple autant pour la ville que pour la nuit, je ne voulais pas débattre plus longtemps, je me rhabillais puis prenais le tout et allais de régler à la caisse.

_ Je te rembourserais, dit-elle en caressant mon dos.

_ Cadeau pour que tu sois une vraie femme, ajoutais-je en souriant. Tu ne me dois absolument rien.

_ Mais elle coute 100£ !

_ Et alors ? J'ai les moyens, ne t'en fais surtout pas, je suis sincère. S'il te plait, laisse-moi te l'offrir.

Elle sourit puis nous sortîmes mains dans la main, prenant le chemin jusque l'appartement de Bella. C'était en réalité un vieil atelier ou même un garage refait pour pouvoir être utilisé comme appartement. Elle déposa le sac sur le canapé puis elle se dirigea jusque la cuisine en me hurlant si je voulais quelque chose à boire. J'acceptais volontiers et elle revint avec deux bières.

_ J'aime beaucoup ton appartement.

_ Ma mère qui l'a refait, elle est un peu entrepreneuse et architecte a ses heures perdues, dit-elle en riant.

_ C'est sympa, j'aime beaucoup le côté métallique avec les grilles des placards et la porte en fonte qui sépare le salon/cuisine de ta chambre. Je rêve d'une maison comme celle-ci. J'ai toujours de refaire moi-même un vieux hangar pour avoir un appartement de malade… Dans ce style.

_ Aménage ici.

_ Haha, très drôle.

_ Je suis très sérieuse Edward. L'appartement est à moi, je paie juste l'eau, l'électricité et la bouffe. Je n'utilise que très peu de lumière à cause de l'éclairage des rues et je mange très peu. La nuit tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai peur, des gens passent dans la rue et j'ai toujours le sentiment qu'ils vont s'incruster ici. Je flippe comme une gamine !

_ Tu serais pas un peu parano ? annonçais-je en riant, je pris une gorgée de bière en me levant, regardant l'appartement en entier puis remarquais un détail sympa. Les vitres sont teintées ?

_ Oui, pour plus d'intimité, dit-elle en souriant légèrement. S'il te plait accepte. Tu seras tout près de l'université à partir de la rentrée, tu te sentiras surement un peu plus chez toi. Tu seras avec quelqu'un de ton âge.

_ Tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir envie que je vienne.

_ Mais j'ai envie que tu vives ici ! Idiot. Je te l'aurais jamais proposé sinon, plus suggestive je ne peux pas être.

_ J'hésite, comment voudrais-tu que j'annonce ça à Carlisle et Esmée ? Ils m'ont accueilli tellement gentiment.

_ Tu continueras de travaillé chez eux, je pourrais même leur demandé si je peux également travailler pour eux pour être plus… Adulte ! Et je demanderais s'ils acceptent de faire louer leurs chambres. Beaucoup de jeunes étudiants cherchent des appartements comme celui qu'ils ont.

_ C'est vrai… Je leurs en parlerais demain.

_ Pourquoi pas ce soir ? me demanda-t-elle

_ Je te rappel qu'on sort ce soir imbécile.

_ Ah oui ! J'avais oublié. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-elle en finissant sa bière. Tu avais dit que tu ferais des pates !

Elle sourit fière d'elle alors que je dirigeais vers la cuisine et sortais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Par chance, il ne manquait rien. Je retirais mon t-shirt car tel était mon habitude quand je cuisinais puis elle m'avait déjà vu ainsi donc peu importe. Je mis les pates dans l'eau puis visitais l'appartement, regardant les étagères couvertes de livres, CD et albums photos.

_ Tu aimes QUEEN et ABBA ? C'est rare de nos jours.

_ Ma mère écoutait ça pendant ma jeunesse et grossesse, je ne peux pas passer ma journée sans écouter au moins une de leurs chansons, je sais que c'est bizarre mais bon.

_ Je comprends, c'est la même chose pour moi. Tu as aussi du Adèle. Pas mal… J'aime bien ce que tu écoutes.

_ Merci, c'est gentil. Tu écoutes de quoi toi ?

_ Un peu de tout, si je te dis ne rigole pas d'accord ? Elle fit non de la tête en souriant. Bon, je suis très… Large niveau musique alors j'ai un peu de tout comme du métal ou du scream avec Avenged Sevenfold, Escape the Fate ou Falling in Reverse. Passant par les musiques à voix féminines comme Florence + The Machine, Adèle, Taylor Swift, Avril Lavigne. Mais j'ai également des chansons comme Bob Dylan, Beck, Radiohead, Blur, Black Keys,… J'aime de tout sauf du classique.

_ Je peux connecter ton portable à la base ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant, j'acquiesçais alors qu'elle allait le brancher. La musique qui était en train de passé était « Fonk me » de Shaka Ponk.

_ Oui, j'écoute aussi du Shaka Ponk. Personne n'aime, mais moi je ne fais pas partie de ceux-là.

_ J'aime aussi, ne t'en fais pas. A vrai dire, j'ai à peu près les mêmes groupes que toi, il y en a juste quelques-uns que je ne connais pas dans ceux que tu as cité.

Je lui souris puis partis dans la cuisine pour vérifier les pâtes, elle me suivit puis s'installa sur l'immense ilot central de la cuisine qui devait faire trois mètres sur deux. Il devait lui servir de table et de rangements à en croire tous les tiroirs. Elle me regardait cuisiner en se dandinant sur le rythme des musiques qui passaient les unes après les autres. Elle se figea lorsque « Safe & Sound » de Taylor Swift passa, je l'interrogeais du regard mais elle disparut et couru pour changer rapidement de chansons. Laissant une chanson de Katy Perry. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et me sourit, prenant sa taille pour qu'elle ne fuit pas je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et prenais une grande inspiration.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as avec cette chanson ?

_ Elle me rappelle une histoire triste.

_ Tu me racontes ? lui demandais-je en glissant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Ou c'est comme pour moi et Tanya, tu n'es pas encore apte à en parler ?

_ Non, c'est plus qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, me corrigea-t-elle en souriant.

_ J'aimerais tout de même savoir... Lui avouais-je en caressant sa joue. Elle saisit ma main puis s'installa à nouveau sur l'ilot puis elle me prit entre ses jambes avant de commencer.

_ Je suis allée à une fête avec Jacob il y a un mois.

_ Juste après ton retour ici ?

_ Exacte. L'alcool coulait à flot et plusieurs personnes m'ont offert à boire, au point que je ne sois plus capable de marcher seule. Ainsi, Tom le mec sur qui j'avais des vues depuis un moment était reste à mes cotes tout au long de la nuit. Mais quand les gens commençaient à partir et que je reprenais lentement conscience de ce que je faisais. Sa bande d'amis est venue et ils m'ont tous les six tiré dans une ruelle craignos. Ils ont essayés de me violer ou même pire mais heureusement Jacob est arrivé au bon moment pour me tirer de là. Safe and Sound était la chanson qui me faisait penser à Tom alors des que je l'entends, les souvenirs me reviennent mais j'aimerais qu'ils disparaissent.

Pendant tout son récit, ses yeux étaient rives sur ses mains pendant que celles-ci jouaient avec les boutons factices de mon débardeur. Elle continuait alors que le silence commençait à régner autour de nous. Lentement, je rapprochais mon visage du sien, guettant chaque réaction, mes lèvres effleurèrent le bout des siennes, elle n'était pas contre ce baiser, ses lèvres étaient déjà entrouvertes. Le moment aurait été parfait pour que je l'embrasse comme il se devait, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que les pates étaient encore sur le feu. Je courrais jusque la casserole en lançant des jurons, retirant celles-ci du feu. Je me brulais le doigt sur les hanses métalliques de la casserole, fort heureusement cette dernière tomba dans l'évier, gardant toute les pâtes. Bella roula sur l'ilot et prit ma main pour la placer sous l'eau froide. Elle prit ensuite un chiffon et essuya très tendrement ma main en faisant attention à mes doigts, m'obligeant à ne pas bouger, elle revint avec une pommade et un mini bandage. Elle me soigna avec la plus grande douceur et tendresse, faisant très attention pour ne pas me faire mal. Je la regardais sans dire mot, laissant son toucher expert pour me soigner.

_ Je vais faire la sauce ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle après avoir fini le bandage, elle me regarda en souriant. Moi qui croyais que j'étais maladroite. Tu n'es pas si parfait que ça en fin de compte.

Elle sourit largement puis récupéra les pâtes dans une poêle en faisant la sauce Carbonare. Je m'installais à sa place initiale alors qu'elle finissait le plat. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle prit les deux assiettes et alla s'installer sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Je pris deux verres et des couverts alors qu'elle revenait avec une bouteille de limonade et de coca. Elle me souriait, ne mentionnant jamais le quasi baiser que nous avions partage, elle restait... Discrète dans son coin, tout en restant pourtant bien présente. Elle cachait son jeu, comme le meilleur joueur de poker. Elle avait un bon jeu en mains mais elle se couchait. Fin de la partie.

Il devait être 21h quand je me suis réveillé, Bella et moi nous étions assoupis devant la télé après avoir finis de manger. Elle avait sa tête sur mes cuisses et elle était roulée en boule sur elle-même. Elle était paisible et attendrissante. Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et elle se réveilla quelque secondes plus tard, comme la Princesse Aurore. Elle s'étira mais garda sa tête sur mes cuisses, les yeux à moitié embues, elle me sourit en clignant plusieurs fois de ses yeux.

_ On s'est endormi...

_ Je vois ça, dit-elle en riant. Tu veux quand même qu'on sorte ?

_ Tu n'as pas envie n'est-ce pas ? Elle fit non de la tête alors que je caressais délicatement ses cheveux en souriant. Alors on reste, à vrai dire j'aurais aimé qu'on discute un peu parce que comme tu l'as dit... Tu ne sais rien de moi.

_ Oh cool alors, elle se redressa rapidement et me regarda avec un large sourire, mais d'abord. Je peux aller me resservir ?

_ C'est ta maison que je saches, mais si tu t'en remets, je veux bien aussi, ajoutais-je en lui tendant mon assiette.

Elle partit en sautillant jusque la cuisine, réchauffant une grosse portion qu'elle divisa en deux avant de revenir. Elle me donna mon assiette puis s'allongea en posant sa tête sur mes cuisses. Dans un élan d'humour, je posais mon assiette sur son visage tout en riant mais lorsque je retirais celle-ci elle s'était mise à bouder.

_ Je voulais te parle de Tanya...

_ Vraiment ?

_ Je pense. Peut-être que de dire ça à quelqu'un me fera du bien.

_ Dans ce cas, je suis toute ouïe.

_ Alors... Si je commence par le début se serait mieux non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tanya et moi nous sommes rencontres il y a deux ans. Jasper était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, après la mort de mes parents, les sien avaient décidé de déménager pas loin de l'appartement que Carmen et Eléazar nous avaient acheté. C'est mon oncle et ma tante, c'est eux qui ont pris soin de nous après Tanya est une grande fille blonde, forte poitrine, lèvres très fines,... Elle était très vite devenue l'amie de Jasper mais moi, elle m'avait toujours intimide. Jusqu'au soit ou ce dernier fit une fête de fin d'année. Tanya et moi avons commencé à danse puis à la fin de la soirée, elle m'a demandé de la raccompagne. Arrives chez elle, je suis monte dans sa chambre et elle s'est jetée sur moi. On allait faire l'amour mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je comptais m'éclipser pendant la nuit mais elle dormait tellement paisiblement à mes cotes que je ne pouvais pas la laisser. C'est le lendemain, je me suis levé et je suis allé dans sa douche pour me laver. Elle a déboule comme une furie et nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois dans la douche. Elle s'était ensuite endormie de nouveau, et je lui ai glisse un « Je t'aime » a l'oreille avant de partir. Cette année, nous étions dans la même classe donc toujours fourre ensemble. Un jour elle a fume un joint et a fait un Bad trip. Je l'ai pris chez moi et Emmett l'a aspergée d'eau froide pour qu'elle se réveille. Lorsqu'elle est revenue à la vie, séchée et habillée. Nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre et nous avons fait l'amour. A partie de ce jour-là on avait était ensemble mais de manière secrète car mes amis voulaient se faire Tanya depuis le premier jour... Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où j'apprends que celui qui m'a éduqué était mon père mais pas biologique. Je t'expliquerais ca plus tard, je finis avec l'épisode Tanya. A partir du jour où j'ai perdu mes repères, je me disputais avec elle tout le temps, la quittant mais pour enfin de compte la prendre contre moi et lui dire je t'aime. C'était devenu invivable parce qu'elle savait qu'après les examens, je viendrais ici à Londres et je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne avec moi mais le jour où nous nous sommes rencontre pour la première fois, Tanya venait de me plaquer, on était tout es deux d'accord pour se quitter mais par la logique, c'est elle qui a rompu. Ensuite le jour de mon départ elle est venue à l'aéroport, elle se cachait...

Je soupirais doucement alors que Bella se redressait, et baissait les yeux sur son assiette. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'annoncer :

_ Ca me touche que tu me confie tout ça mais je n'aime pas le fait que le jour où nous nous sommes rencontre soit celui où elle t'ait plaque.

_ Non, Bella. Ne pense pas ça, je pris son visage entre mes mains en riant. Cette rupture m'a détruit parce que je me suis beaucoup attache à elle mais en réalité ce fut une libération. Et lorsque je t'ai vu, toute mignonne, toute perdue, toutes mes pensées envers elle avaient disparues et la seule chose qui m'intéressait c'était de savoir pourquoi tu t'étais mise en travers de mon chemin, dis-je en souriant.

_ C'est gentil.

_ Mais surtout c'est vrai. Ne crois pas que j'associe notre rencontre à un jour malheureux. Au contraire.

Je déposais mon assiette de pate sur la table basse puis ouvrais mes bras a la belle, elle s'installa sur mes jambes puis vint nicher son visage dans mon cou. Je déposais une multitude de baiser sur son front alors que ses doigts caressaient mon torse.

_ En ce qui concerne mon père, j'ai appris que ma mère avait eu une liaison avec un certain Gordon. Je ne connais pas son nom de famille mais je sais qu'il est d'origine de Londres et qu'à moins qu'il soit parti, il travaillerait dans le coin... Alors je ne sais pas quelle magie je pourrais le retrouver mais je ferais tout mon possible pour y arriver.

_ Je t'aiderais, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je lui souriais doucement pour la remercier puis je repris mon assiette pour finir celle-ci et c'est vers 22:00 que nous décidâmes en fait de sortir. Elle se changea et moi par la même occasion puis elle siffla un taxi comme dans les films. Arrives au point qu'elle avait donné au conducteur, elle passa avec assurance devant le vigile dans une immense boite de nuit. Elle saisit ma main et y entrelaça ses doigts en se frétillant un chemin dans la foule. La musique techno résonnait dans tous les coins et recoins de l'établissement. Rapidement Bella se plaça devant moi, se déhanchant sensuellement contre mes reins. Un fou rire me prit alors qu'elle se mit face à moi et qu'elle essayait de jouer les femmes fatales, elle croisa les bras sur ses seins, remontant ceux-ci d'une manière délicieuse, je me rapprochais lentement de son oreille.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de cette danse pour être attirante Bella.

_ Je ne ... Edward.

_ Bella, dis-je en riant.

_ Je ne veux pas être attirante. C'est toi qui l'es trop.

_ Probablement mais je serais incapable de me coller et frotter ainsi à toi. Excuse-moi... Tu ne préfères pas plutôt qu'on s'isole dans un de ses carres VIP là-bas ?

Elle hocha la tête puis je saisis sa main de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait quelque secondes plus tôt et je la conduisais jusqu'à l'un des merveilleux fauteuils capitonnes. Elle s'installa en faisant très attention à ne pas froisser sa robe alors qu'une serveuse aux cheveux courts vint vers nous d'une démarche dansantes.

_ Je suis Alice, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait nous amené deux bières, un Russe blanc et une tequila Sunrise pour ma demoiselle.

La jeune femme sourit et traversa la foule alors que Bella me scrutait avec un large sourire.

_ Quoi ?

_ « Ma » demoiselle. Je t'appartiens désormais...?

_ Haha. Si seulement. C'est une façon de parler Bella, je... Je suis du genre tombeur et j'aime abuse de mes charmes sur des jeunes filles qui me plaisent, je la regardais avec un large sourire alors qu'elle posait sa main sur ma cuisse.

_ Ah parce que je te plais ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en caressant ma cuisse de haut en bas.

_ Encore plus lorsque tu fais ça... Avouais-je en glissant ma main sur sa nuque, m'approchant lentement d'elle.

_ Serais-tu en train d'essayer de m'embrasser Edward ?

_ Accepterais-tu que je le fasse Bella ?

_ Je crois que ...

_ Voilà vos boissons, lança le lutin sans même se rendre compte qu'elle nous avait interrompue. Je prenais rapidement mon verre, mélangeant la liqueur de café au lait puis enfin à la vodka puis buvais l'immense verre d'une traite sous le regard ahurie de Bella. Vous en voulez un autre monsieur ? Me demanda Alice avec un léger sourire.

_ Avec plaisir Mademoiselle.

_ J'espère que tu tiens à l'alcool, parce que je n'aurais pas assez de force pour te porter.

_ Je ne veux pas finir ivre juste... Juste boire un peu.

Derrière son air innocent, la petite Bella était une tigresse. Une séduisante nymphe. Son cote timide et maladroite cache bien son jeu alors qu'au fond c'est une séductrice hors pair. J'ai trouvé un adversaire à ma taille maintenant, voyons combien de temps je serais capable de me tenir éloigne de cette magnifique sirène.


	10. Chapter 10

_Voila ! Plus qu'une semaine avant le BAC. Je vais pas écrire cette semaines vu que je vais surtout travailler et réviser pour le 19 & 20 juin. Donc vous aurez le chapitre 11 vers la fin du mois _

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Merci de me suivre malgré le temps de publication très peu régulier._

_Je vous embrasse fort fort et bonne lecture, avec espoir que ça vous plaise._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

_POV EDWARD._

Cela faisait un mois que je n'avais pas réussi à joindre Emmett. Je ne sais pas s'il s'inquiétait mais moi, c'était le cas. Je ne savais rien de lui, à chaque fois, la tonalites ne s'arrêtait pas. Et cela n'arrangeait rien parce qu'on n'avait pas de répondeur. Je m'obstinais alors à l'appeler à plusieurs reprises et également à aller dans un cyber café pour lui envoyer mail et notifications Facebook.

Il devait être midi, je m'étais endormi chez Bella, dans son lit. Elle était vêtue d'une simple petite culotte et je commençais sincèrement a me demande ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, sachant que je mon cote, j'étais en caleçon. En passant devant un miroir je vis une inscription sur mon bas ventre, une flèche pointe vers mon sexe « Propriété de Bella Swan ». Mon dieu...

Cela faisait probablement une heure et demie que j'essayais de contacter mon frère et c'est seulement lorsque Bella sortie de sa chambre, toujours quasiment nue, qu'il répondit enfin. Pendant ce temps, Bella retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

_ Emmett. Putain. Qu'est-ce que tu branles ? Un mois que j'essaie de t'appeler. T'as littéralement disparut de la surface de la Terre putain !

_ Calme toi petit frère ! Respire. Excuse-moi. Les évènements m'ont beaucoup empêché.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ce. C'est très long tu sais.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Prend ton temps.

Bella entra habillée d'une robe légère, les cheveux en bataille elle vint s'allonger à mes cotes. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors que mes sourcils se fronçaient : « On va devoir parler ma belle » annonçais-je discrètement alors que mon frère commençait son récit.

_ Eh bien... Tout d'abord. J'ai une chose a t'annonce. Tanya et moi nous sommes embrasse. Pfiou ! C'est sorti. C'était un accident elle était défoncée et j'étais allé chez Victoria pour la baiser. Toutes les deux sont amies depuis toujours. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus. Je le jure.

_ Oui mais le reste ?

_ Tu t'en fou ?

_ Un peu oui, elle et moi avons rompu le même jour je pense. Mais continue de raconter, j'ai a discuté avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Dis-je en riant légèrement.

_ Mais rooh ! Toi et ton esprit mal tourne ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est nu dans le même lit qu'on a forcément couches ensemble ! Cria Bella en riant, puis elle se leva et alla vers la cuisine. Tu veux un truc à manger ?

_ Mon dieu, tu ne pouvais pas te taire ! Hurlais-je en me tapant le front de ma main.

_ C'était qui ? Dis-moi tout espèce de naze !

_ C'est une amie. Tu sais, je t'en avais parlé le jour de mon départ.

_ Tu as parlé de moi, c'est meugnon.

_ Ah oui. Dis-moi que tu te l'ais faites petit frère ! Dit-il en même temps que Bella.

_ Je t'enverrai tout via Facebook, mais toi d'abord. Ok ?

_ Je me dépêche. Je veux tout savoir.

_ Aller, va. Je t'aime fort. Tu me manques.

_ Ouais, toi aussi. Je t'aime.

Je raccrochais puis me levais en direction de la cuisine, posant mes mains sur l'ilot central, je regardais Bella d'un air grave et énerve. Pourtant, elle explosa de rire en venant jusqu'à moi. Se collant tout contre moi, ses mains se baladèrent de mon torse jusque mon bas ventre, elle joua avec l'élastique de mon caleçon en murmurant sensuellement.

_ J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie Edward.

_ Bella, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai...

_ Ca ne l'est pas ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire, à nouveau. Il ne s'est rien passe. On a tous les deux bus, toi, beaucoup plus. De ce que je me souviens c'est qu'on a pris un taxi, qu'en arrivant ici après m'avoir raccompagne tu t'es écroule sur le lit en disant « J'ai pas envie de me lever » alors je t'ai proposé de rester puis j'ai fait de même sauf qu'à mon souvenir j'avais un t-shirt. Ce serait pas toi qui me l'aurais enlevé par hasard ? Dit-elle en souriant.

_ Non, je te promets mais c'est tout ?

_ Oui, je me suis blottie contre toi et tu as enroule tes bras autour de moi. C'est le seul contact physique que nous avons eu.

_ Ca je sais, je me suis réveillé contre tes seins nus.

_ Pas de commentaire.

_ Ils ne sont pas si petits. Je dirais même qu'ils sont parfaits.

_ C'est gentil, dit-elle en rougissant.

_ J'ai juste une question en plus.

_ Oui ?

_ On... S'est embrasse ?

_ On a essayé, mais toujours interrompu. Soit par la petite Alice, soit par un rototo soit par... Non en fait.

_ Dis-moi, s'il te plait.

_ A un moment un mec est venu me draguer, et tu... Tu t'es interpose entre lui et moi en lui disant de dégager.

_ Oh... Ça. Ça t'a fait un truc ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux, je souris doucement en caressant sa joue gauche alors que je déposais un baiser sur l'autre. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et caressa mes joues alors que lentement, nos lèvres entraient en contact. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent lentement pour laisser un passage à ma langue, alors que ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes alors que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus tendre. Sa langue caressait la mienne alors que je me détachais lentement de ses lèvres. Je collais mon front au sien en caressant ses mains.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Dimes nous en même temps, puis elle rit nerveusement alors que je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

_ J'en avais envie Edward.

_ Alors...

_ Ne me demande pas si on est amis ou amant. S'il te plait.

J'hochais la tête en prenant une grande inspiration puis la prenais lentement contre moi, caressant son dos. Je me détachais rapidement d'elle en souriant puis lui proposais de faire des crêpes.

Nous passâmes toute la matinée à se lancer des blagues d'enfants, rigolant pour un rien mais surtout à nous câliner comme des amoureux. J'aimais bien sa présence, elle était quasi rassurante. Je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire sans crainte de moqueries ou remarques déplacés. Bella me parla de ses phobies comme pour les araignes et les papillons mais elle tenait à préciser qu'elle adorait les reptiles comme les lézards, dragon du Commodore. Etc.

Malheureusement, 18:00 arrivait à grand pas et je devais partir au boulot, Bella ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille, elle ne voulait pas que je la laisse seule. Elle a longtemps demande si elle pouvait venir avec moi mais je lui avouais que si elle venait, elle risquait de se faire interroger par les deux, malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet désiré. Bella couru jusque sa chambre et s'habilla correctement, agrippant fermement mon bras, soupirant, je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres puis sortais en lui saisissant la main.

_ Donc tu acceptes que je vienne ?

_ Je dirais plutôt que je n'ai pas le choix mais ainsi tu pourras leurs demande si tu peux travailler chez eux. Puis... C'est toi qui demande si je peux venir chez toi !

_ Mais t'es pas leurs fils !

_ Mais ils m'ont accueillis avec une telle gentillesse !

_ Je sais, mais tu es grand puis merde. Tu les connais depuis un mois et moi plus !

_ Mais Bella, je t'ai vu un jour. Puis je t'ai de nouveau croise quand ça faisait deux semaines que j'étais la..

_ Tais-toi j'ai raison.

_ Une vrai nana putain.

_ Je sais, avoue que tu m'aime.

_ Oui oui. Evidemment.

_ Rooh t'es pas drôle toi.

Je ris doucement et, alors que nous étions à quelques rues du bar, l'attrapais par la taille et la collais contre un mur en soupirant contre ses lèvres. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et déposa lentement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Souriant a cette chasteté, je l'embrassais avec plus d'ardeur, plus de fougue, agrippant fermement sa croupe être mes mains. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres sous mon regard ahuri. Elle rougit en se mordant la lèvre puis vint me murmure à l'oreille « Je suis... Hyper sensible ». Je levais mes sourcils, surpris par l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ca mais surtout conquis, la fixant droit dans les yeux durant un instant, je vins déposer mes lèvres sur son cou, laissant échappe un nouveau gémissement mais moins agonisant que l'autre. Descendant mes lèvres jusque son décolleté, elle agrippa mes cheveux en grondant.

_ Edward... On est en pleins jours, murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents.

_ Et alors ?

_ Je suis pudique ! Lâche-moi, je t'en prie. Putain, je sens que je vais exploser...

_ C'est plutôt positif non ? Lançais-je en souriant perversement, un sourcil arque alors que je la déposais lentement au sol.

_ Edward, je suis sérieuse. C'est pas cool.

_ Excuse-moi, mais tu es trop tentante. Je vais te prêter un de mes boxers si tu veux ?

_ J'en aurais besoin, ma culotte est surement ruinée, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Je pourrais la garder ? Demandais-je en plaisantant.

_ Pas si tu as dans l'intention de recommencer ce genre d'approche, dit-elle en souriant.

Je la pris tendrement contre moi, caressant le bas de son dos en déposant mes lèvres sur son front. Elle se blottit contre moi en caressant mon torse de ses ongles. J'allais la faire craquer, elle se jettera sur moi en première. Je ne serais pas celui qui aura flanche.

* * *

_POV BELLA_

La boite de nuit était probablement le meilleur moyen de le faire craquer, il montrera enfin son cote Don Juan a la planète entière, mais en particulier à moi. La tenue qu'il m'avait choisis collait parfaitement a la teneur de la soirée. Je pourrais danser sensuellement contre lui, casser mon image de petite fille fragile et timide et lui montre celle que j'aimerai être. Une femme sexy et attirante. Bandante si je ne gardais pas ma langue.

Dès que nous fumes arrive, je balançais des hanches sur le rythme endiable de la musique mais inventant une excuse bidon, il me tira jusqu'au coin des tables VIP. Nous nous installâmes sans problème. Il dit ma boisson préfère sur un ton tellement tendre, comme s'il la commandait depuis des siècles pour moi. Qui aurais crus qu'une simple demande d'itinéraire nous aurais conduit à ça ? Personne apparemment. Peut-être les Dieux ne savaient même pas qu'un jour, je tomberais sur lui. Dingue en sa présence je deviens la nana que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être. Une femme sure d'elle, pleine d'assurance et radiant de bonne humour tout au long de la journée.

Un petit mots m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il m'avait nommé avec un petit pronom possessif. « Ma » demoiselle avait-il dit. La jeune serveuse disposa alors que je déposais ma main sur sa cuisse. J'avais vu de très belles jeune femmes faire cela dans les films afin de pouvoir séduire l'homme concerne. Apparemment cela fit l'effet escompter, son visage se rapprocha lentement du mien. Très bientôt nous nous serions embrasse mais cette pimbeche à la carrure de mannequin nous interrompu. La boisson sur la table, il la mélangea rapidement puis bu l'immense verre en quelques secondes. Ahurie, je souriais beta, ma tentative avait eu les effets que j'attendais.

La soirée commençait à peine, et Edward était pompette et se lâchait enfin. Il me tendit sa main en se levant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer sur la piste de danse. Je le suivais sans un mot, heureuse de pouvoir enfin dansé. Il empoigna mes hanches et me colla violemment contre lui, caressant mes cotes, son regard brulant se planta dans le mien pendant que lentement ses reins se collaient au mien pour débuter la danse.

_ Tu es une bonne danseuse Bella...

_ Non, c'est un mensonge. Malgré tout, ondule des hanches et me frotter contre le sexe d'un mec, je ne trouve pas que c'est de la danse.

_ Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi, ou étais-tu tout ce temps ma belle Bella.

_ Ici, tu le sais très bien. Tu sais que tu es un peu bourré ?

_ Oui, mais ne profite pas de la solution pour me faire craquer. Tu es la fille. C'est toi qui dois flancher en première.

_ Parce que c'est ton plan ?

_ Chut. Tu n'es pas censée être au courant. Mais je t'aime bien ! Dit-il en insistant sur le Bien. Tu es censée craque à mes charmes avant moi.

_ Qui te dit que je serais la première ? Et que ce ne sera pas toi ?

_ Par principe ma belle. Par principe, ajouta-t-il en murmurant sur le bord de mes lèvres. J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?

_ Pas quand tu es dans cet état mon beau. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes.

_ Oh... J'aime énormément ta logique Bella. J'aime beaucoup beaucoup.

Il se redressa, bomba le torse puis saisit ma main et se dirigea de nouveau vers notre table. Il commanda une bouteille de Martini et s'installa à mes cotes, son bras autour de ma taille. Ses doigts caressaient mes hanches alors qu'il me racontait a quelle point j'étais belle ce soir etc. Il glissa ses lèvres jusque mon cou et je le repoussais en bloquant un gémissement, son regard. Surpris. Restera grave dans ma mémoire.

_ Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis hyper sensible. Une simple caresse bien place et je gémis.

_ Ouah... Très intéressant. Je dois donc conclure que mes lèvres sur ton cou te donnent une sensation de jouissance ?

J'hochais la tête sans réfléchir, caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Son torse. Mon dieu. Je pourrais fantasme sur celui-ci durant des heures. Il n'était absolument pas bronzes et même blanc comme un cul mais je trouvais ça tellement beau, tellement sexy. Edward était sexy, rien que pour son prénom. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu ce matin, en train de s'habille, ses fesses... Yummy. Toutes contracte je pouvais voir le relief de chaque muscle qui lui appartenait. Il avait le dis sculpte dans le marbre, probablement dure et impressionnant. Ses bras n'était pas excessivement muscle, juste comme il fallait, comme sur la totalité de son corps. Un dieu. Grec, allemands, arabe, prussiens ou américain. Peu importe, il était éblouissant par sa musculature. Lentement je vins déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, très chaste, très doux, comme le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois à Londres. Mon dieu,... Je dis ça comme si c'était il y a des siècles alors qu'il s'agit uniquement d'hier soir. Voilà 24h que j'étais avec lui et j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des mois... Cet homme avait un mauvais impacte sur moi. Sur ma personnalité. Mon corps. Mais surtout mes draps... Pauvre draps.

_ Tu es avec moi ?

_ Comment ça ? Demandais-je en sortant de mes pensées.

_ Tu es avec moi, je veux dire, pas trop dans tes pensées. Présente quoi.

_ Ah, oui mais que dirais tu qu'on aille à la maison ? Je suis un peu fatiguée, pas toi ?

_ Tout pour toi ma Princesse.

Il balança un billet de cents livre alors qu'Alice arrivait. Cette dernière fit la monnaie et lui tendit un billet de cinq et quelque pièce. Il récupéra le billet puis fit un clin d'œil à la demoiselle alors qu'il me prenait fermement par la taille. Nous quittâmes la boite et entrâmes directement dans un taxi, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes nous étions arrivées chez moi, je lui poussais les fesses pour qu'il sorte plus vite. Et comme je le pensais, elles étaient parfaitement musclent. Arrivée dans mon appartement, il venait de réaliser que j'avais touché ses fesses. Il plaça une main à plat sur l'ilot de la cuisine et me regarda les yeux fronces et parla avec la voix typique des gens saouls.

_ Tu as touche mes fesses !

_ Oui, je les aime bien !

_ J'ai le droit de toucher tes seins alors ?

_ Non.

_ Injustice ! Hurla-t-il en levant les bras, je me jetais sur lui pour l'écraser contre l'ilot et il attrapa un truc du bout des doigts et me montra un stylo avec un large sourire. Je me décalais avec peur et alors que je me détachais de lui, je le vis qu'il enlevait son haut en riant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je intrigue.

_ Approche, lança-t-il en souriant. Ecris ce qui te plait ma belle...

_ Vraiment ? Tout ce que je veux.

Il hocha la tête en me tendant le stylo, alors que je me mettais a genou, j'écrivais « Propriété de Bella Swan » sur son bas ventre, accompagne d'une flèche pointée sur son sexe. Je remontais lentement en caressant son torse du bout des doigts, mon regard fixe sur ses pectoraux, je me mordais la lèvre. Il souleva mon menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ne pus pas m'en détacher. Ce baiser était le plus fantastique de tous ceux que j'ai pu partager. Bon, ok... J'ai pas partagé grand nombre de baiser, les actions vérités m'ont fait embrasser six mecs différents dans une même soirée. Mais Edward... Lui... Il avait du talent. Ses lèvres débutaient d'un petit papillonnage contre les miennes, lentement sa langue traçait le contour de mes lèvres avant de s'infiltrer dans ma douche, toujours plein de douceur. Sa main libre se glissa dans mon dos, défaisant le zip de ma robe. Le laissant faire je retirais lentement son bermuda alors que nous continuions toujours à nous embrasser. Il me colla contre lui et glissa ses mains sur mes fesses, passant ces dernières dans ma culotte. Lentement, je me détachais de lui en gardant les yeux clos.

_ Edward... Non.

_ D'accord. Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu allais me couper plus tôt.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

_ J'espère que je n'ai pas trop bu, comme ça je pourrais me souvenir du jour où nous nous sommes embrassés.

_ Je crains que tu ne t'en souviennes Mon Beau...

_ J'ai tant bu que ça ? Demanda-t-il choque.

_ Tu as bu quatre ou cinq de tes trucs au lait la, Russe Blanc je crois. Et ensuite tu as bu ma Tequila.

_ A oui, effectivement. Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé être plus sobre et réellement profiter de ce moment.

_ T'es trop adorable quand tu parles comme ça... Mais ne t'en fais pas. Si jamais tu me demande quoi que ce soit, je te le dirais.

Mensonge Bella. Mensonge. Oui, bon, c'est vrai. Je ne lui dirais rien. Bon, il aura un peu peur en voyant l'inscription sur son ventre mais au moins je pourrais en jouer. Il caressa ma joue en souriant puis déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de prendre ma main et partir jusque mon lit. Il s'écrasa sur celui-ci en grognant sur mon matelas dur, surement plus dur qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

_ J'imagine que tu vas dormir ici dans ce cas.

_ J'ai pas envie de bouger.

_ Bon bah reste ne t'en fais pas, je lui souris puis lui tournais le dos pour mettre un t-shirt et retirer ses atroces seins silicone. Tu veux que je mette un réveil ?

_ Oh non ! Dodo.

Je ris doucement puis m'installais donc à ses cotes et fermais les yeux en baillant. Il murmure un discret « Bonne nuit ma Princesse » avant de sombre dans un sommeil profond. Je le rejoins très rapidement en gigotant dans la nuit.

En me réveillant dans un gémissement bruyant et puissant alors qu'Edward sortait de son sommeil, je réalisais que le moment torride ou Edward passait sous la couette pour me faire une petite gâterie n'était qu'un rêve. Brulante et pleine de sueur, je retirais mon haut, peu importais si Edward les voyais car je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre se sera le cas. Il murmura quelque chose et c'est haut de la troisième fois que je compris qu'il m'invitait dans ses bras. Me glissant lentement contre lui, je m'endormais de nouveau, le parfum du beau jeune homme qui enivra mes narines.

Le matin surgit plus rapidement que prévu, des hurlements me réveillèrent et c'est quasi nu que je me dirigeais vers le salon. Je vis alors Edward sur le canapé et je lui souris en m'étirant. Lentement je réalisais qu'Edward et moi étions allés plus loin mais uniquement dans mon rêve alors je me précipitais alors dans la chambre, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Je mis rapidement un soutien-gorge et une robe en flanelle avant de le retrouver sur le canapé, je l'écoutais qui discuter avec son frère. Tanya était un de leurs sujets puis il me lança un regard noir, surement pour avoir des infos sur cette nuit. Hurlant, je me levais, voulant que son frère lui pose des questions, j'annonçais qu'être nue dans un même lit ne se signifiait pas qu'on avait couché ensemble. Edward me foudroya du regard alors que je préparais notre petit déjeuner. Il raccrocha et m'assassina du regard alors que je jouais le jeu et m'approchais de lui en me mordant la lèvre. Ma main sur l'élastique de son caleçon, l'autre effleurait son torse.

_ J'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie Edward.

_ Bella, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai...

_ Ca ne l'est pas ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire, à nouveau. Il ne s'est rien passe. On a tous les deux bus, toi, beaucoup plus. De ce que je me souviens c'est qu'on a pris un taxi, qu'en arrivant ici après m'avoir raccompagne tu t'es écroulé sur le lit en disant « J'ai pas envie de me lever » alors je t'ai proposé de rester puis j'ai fait de même sauf qu'à mon souvenir j'avais un t-shirt. Ce serait pas toi qui me l'aurai enlevé par hasard ? Dit-elle en souriant.

_ Non, je te promets mais c'est tout ?

_ Oui, je me suis blottie contre toi et tu as enroule tes bras autour de moi. C'est le seul contact physique que nous avons eu.

_ Ca je sais, je me suis réveillé contre tes seins nus.

_ Pas de commentaire.

_ Ils ne sont pas si petits. Je dirais même qu'ils sont parfaits.

_ C'est gentil, dit-elle en rougissant.

_ J'ai juste une question en plus.

_ Oui ?

_ On... S'est embrasse ?

_ On a essayé, mais toujours interrompus. Soit par la petite Alice, soit par un rototo soit par... Non en fait.

_ Dis-moi, s'il te plait.

_ A un moment un mec est venu me draguer, et tu... Tu t'es interpose entre lui et moi en lui disant de dégager.

_ Oh... Ça. Ça t'a fait un truc ?

Je ris doucement, bien évidemment tout était faux. J'étais celle qui l'avait interrompu à chaque fois qu'on allait s'embrasser et lorsque c'est arrivé, j'ai coupé le moment parfait pour une caresse en trop. J'hochais doucement la tête en passant ma main dans mes cheveux puis pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassais comme il l'avait fait la veille. Un baiser doux et tendre avec une pointe de sensualité et tension sexuelle. Ses mains se glissèrent sur les miennes alors que je voulus les glisser dans ses cheveux broussailleux. Lentement je me détachais de ses lèvres alors qu'il collait son front au mien. Une envie. Mais également pour pas qu'il pense que ce sera la première fois, je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'en avais envie. Il sourit doucement, déposa un doux baiser puis se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer des crêpes. Nous passâmes un début d'après-midi calme et tranquille, nous amusant comme des enfants, regardant des films à l'eau de rose. Lui parlant un peu plus de moi, il souriait à chaque aveu que je pouvais lui faire. Mais très rapidement, 18h approchait et Edward devait aller au bar pour travailler.

_ Tu ferais mieux de rester ici, sinon Carlisle et Esmée vont t'interroger pour ce soir et aujourd'hui…

_ Laisse-moi bien m'habiller, lançais-je avec un large sourire.

_ Tu sais que tu étais censée être refroidis par cette proposition, avoua-t-il à moitié gêné.

_ Je sais, mais avoue que tu veux que je dise pleins de chose sur nous…

Il soupira un court instant alors que je m'agrippais a son bras, lentement il se pencha jusqu'à moi et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Me procurant la pire sensation du monde qui par ailleurs était également la plus agréable de toutes. Des papillons se battaient en duel dans mon ventre. Ce fut encore pire quand il sourit et effleura ma joue.

_ Donc tu acceptes que je vienne ? dis-je innocemment.

_ Je dirais plutôt que je n'ai pas le choix mais ainsi tu pourras leurs demande si tu peux travailler chez eux. Puis... C'est toi qui demande si je peux venir chez toi !

_ Mais t'es pas leurs fils !

_ Mais ils m'ont accueillis avec une telle gentillesse !

_ Je sais, mais tu es grand puis merde. Tu les connais depuis un mois et moi plus !

_ Mais Bella, je t'ai vu un jour. Puis je t'ai de nouveau croise quand ça faisait deux semaines que j'étais là...

_ Tais-toi j'ai raison.

Même si il savait aussi bien que moi qu'il avait raison, je détestais avoir tort. Il saisit sa main puis nous décidâmes de marcher jusqu'au bar, même si ce serais plus long. Comme si nous profitions de chaque instant en présence de l'autre. Comme si le couple du bar pouvait nous séparer. Edward avait souri à ma remarque, disant que j'étais une vraie nana. Evidemment que j'en étais une ! Les seins, les ovaires, le vagin, tous ce qui va avec ! Bon… Bref. Pour détendre l'atmosphère je lui lançais une phrase du style « Je sais que tu m'aime alors dis le » Mais la seule chose qu'il fit c'est sourire un long moment, puis lorsque je me mis à bouder. C'est lui qui se mit à rire. Ses larges mains se posèrent sur ma taille et il me plaqua, assez violemment, contre le mur d'une rue perpendiculaire de celle du bar. Je sentais son souffle haletant contre mes lèvres, automatiquement mes jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille alors que d'une simple pulsion mais surtout envie de le toucher, je déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Les siennes sourirent alors qu'il m'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur, plus de fougueusement, avec plus de désir… Ses mains massaient légèrement mes fesses mais rien que cette caresse me fit gémir. Son regard ahuri se planta dans le mien alors que la seule chose que je voulais était de me cacher quelque part. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi, je me baissais donc jusque son oreille et murmurais d'une voix que je croyais sexy mais qui en réalité devait être tout à fait normale « Je suis... Hyper sensible ». Il acquiesça très faiblement puis il déposa très lentement ses lèvres sur mon cou. Cette fois-ci, mon gémissement fut moins agonisant que le précédent. Descendant ses lèvres jusque mon décolleté, j'agrippais ses cheveux en grondant. Non seulement parce qu'il faisait exprès de m'exciter mais également parce que je savais que je ne voulais pas avoir ma première fois dans une rue sale, pleine d'ordure.

_ Edward... On est en pleins jours, murmurais-je en serrant les dents.

_ Et alors ?

_ Je suis pudique ! Lâche-moi, je t'en prie. Putain, je sens que je vais exploser...

_ C'est plutôt positif non ? Lança-t-il en souriant perversement, un sourcil arque alors que lentement, mes pieds touchaient le sol.

_ Edward, je suis sérieuse. C'est pas cool.

_ Excuse-moi, mais tu es trop tentante. Je vais te prêter un de mes boxers si tu veux ?

_ J'en aurais besoin, ma culotte est surement ruinée.

_ Je pourrais la garder ? plaisanta-t-il.

_ Pas si tu as dans l'intention de recommencer ce genre d'approche.

Il me prit tout contre lui, caressant mon dos et embrassant mon front comme un geste de protection. Blottis contre lui, mes reflexes étaient d'effleurer son parfait torse du bout des doigts, il me faisait un effet que je n'avais jamais réellement connu par le passe. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi fort. J'avais baissé les armes, je suis désormais vulnérable. Edward m'a fait flancher. Je crois que désormais faire demi-tour est trop tard. Les jeux de l'amour… Plus dangereux. Tu meurs.

* * *

_ Bon aller. XOXOXO_

_"A ciao Bonsoir comme" dirait PPD :p_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everybody ! Je sais que j'avais dis ne pas publie avant la fin du mois mais j'ai du faire une pause sur les révisions._

_Il fait beau et l'envie d'avoir le nez dans le livre s'est légèrement dissipée... Donc, j'ai commencé à écrire et j'ai également fini :p_

_Plus que deux jours et je passe mes épreuves ! Youhou ! En tout cas, je souhaite bonne chance à toutes les Terminales, _

_surtout si vous êtes lectrices mais je doutes que vous ne voyez ce message. BREF ! Au plaisir d'être lue !_

_PS : Pour vous proposer, Blanche Neige et Le Chasseur est E.N.O.R.M.E ! Courez le voir _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

_POV BELLA_

Edward m'obsède. Ses souris. Ses yeux dans les miens. Quand il passe dans la cuisine alors que je fais la plonge, ses mains se placent sur mes hanches. Produisant un frisson délicieux en moi. Ses petits baisers volés alors que Carlisle et Esmée sont loin. Ses paroles murmurées à mon oreille. J'en suis dingue. Il me rend dingue. Voilà une semaine que je travaillais avec lui, certes, je n'avais pas la meilleure partie du travail. Quasiment tout le temps dans la cuisine pour faire la plonge, mais cela m'allait parfaitement. Je gagnais un petit peu d'argent chaque semaine, et ma paye augmentait lorsque je faisais le service. Edward m'avait appris à mettre en valeur mon corps. Laissant apparaître un peu plus de chaire. Beaucoup plus de chaire. A présent, je suis loin des t-shirt déformé et trop ample. Maintenant je ne portais que des shorts et des débardeurs moulants. Ceux-ci me procuraient des pourboires immenses. Et Edward était plus que fier de son œuvre.

Le soir il me proposait de le remplacer en salle, histoire de faire un peu de bénéfices. Je n'avais pas encore pris le courage à deux mains pour demande aux patrons si Edward pouvait venir à la maison. Bien que la plupart du temps il était avec moi. Souvent il venait dormir à la maison, vu qu'il n'aimait pas que je rentre seule. Edward avait une allure d'homme sûr de lui, avec ses muscles gonfles à bloc, un vrai tombeur. Pourtant il cachait bien sa vraie nature. Edward était reste un gamin. Il rigolait souvent pour rien et connaissait par cœur tous les Disney, particulièrement les chansons de Mulan. Je pouvais dire une blagues nulles et enfantines, il en rigolerait pendant une dizaine de minutes puis se la remémorait un peu plus tard dans la journée et rigolait de plus belles.

Il me parlait souvent de lui, expliquant ses inquiétudes sur la vie. Ses doutes. Ses douleurs. Il m'avait énormément parle de son frère. Emmett. Un immense nounours. Un peu comme lui mais beaucoup plus costauds. Tous deux avaient l'habitude de mettre en valeur leurs corps. C'était Emmett qui avait instruit Edward dans la drague et il était très bon. Il m'avait par la suite transmis son savoir en m'apprenant les mêmes choses et parfois lorsque nous allions au bar, le soir, nous jouions comme des enfants, à Action-Vérité. Action tombait plus souvent que Vérité. Et il m'avait montré sa technique de drague. Il agissait comme un félin sur sa proie. Un petit effleurement de bras par la avec son immense sourire, les sourcils toujours très légèrement froncé pour avoir l'air torture par quelque chose. Et le pire c'est que cela marchait à chaque fois, Edward leur glissait mon numéro par la suite et elle lui envoyait immédiatement un message. Mon but à moi était de terroriser la jeune femme d'un message assassin insinuant que j'étais la copine d'Edward et qu'elles devaient arrêter de draguer mon homme. Lorsqu'Edward revenait à mes cotes, nous nous amusions du visage horrifie des jeunes demoiselles alors que nous étions un peu plus loin, isoles. Par moment, c'était à mon tour d'aller draguer les jeunes hommes mais j'étais moins experte que mon ami. Pourtant ! Une fois, un homme me tira jusqu'aux toilettes et je n'ai su m'échapper alors Edward avait accouru jusqu'à moi tel un preux chevalier. Je me souviendrais probablement toujours de son visage marque par la colère « Ne la touche pas. » Cette phrase teintée de colère et de haine avait raisonne autour de nous durant une dizaine de secondes, mais cela paru une éternité. L'homme s'éclipsa sans un mot alors que le visage déformé d'Edward restait impassible. Son bras était agrippe autour de ma taille et il me conduisit jusque notre table habituelle.

_ Promet moi qu'on ne jouera plus jamais à ce jeu... Avait-il murmure en baissant les yeux sur moi.

_ Edward. Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

_ On ne sait pas ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n'étais pas intervenu Bella. Je suis idiot, je t'ai entrainé à ce jeu stupide. Au risque de ta vie.

_ Il ne m'est rien arrive alors cesse de t'inquiéter, ma main se porta sur sa joue et je l'effleurais avec douceur.

_ Je m'en veux.

Ses poings s'étaient soudés sous la table. Il aurait probablement été capable de dégommé le visage de cet homme s'il passait pas loin. Je ne savais jamais comment le rassurer, mes tendres caresses ne faisaient aucun effet sur lui et mes paroles encore moins. La seule qui marchait à chaque fois était lorsque je l'embrassais. C'était devenu une habitude. Ou que nous soyons. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Lentement mes lèvres se déposaient contre les siennes et cela restait très chaste. Seulement nos lèvres entraient en contact. Au travers de ce doux baiser, je sentais que chaque partie de son corps se relâchait, lentement l'une de ses mains se portait jusque ma joue et c'est alors que lentement ses lèvres s'entrouvraient que je me détachais de celles-ci. Son regard était souvent plantes dans le mien après cette manœuvre. Pleins de questions tournaient surement dans sa tête et c'est seulement au bout de quelques secondes qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

_ Tu es la meilleure.

_ Arrête, c'est horrible. Je sais jamais comment te changer les idées mais je sais que cette technique marche alors excuse-moi si elle te gêne, avouais-je en baissant les yeux.

_ Que... Que dirais-tu d'aller chez toi ? Demanda-t-il au creux de mon oreille

J'hochais la tête en me pinçant la lèvre alors qu'Alice arrivait avec nos manteaux. Edward déposa sa veste sur mes épaules alors que nous quittions la discothèque, son bras autour de ma taille nous rentrions sans un mot jusque chez moi. Edward a un double des clés avec son trousseau et il connaît chaque placard de mon appartement mais ce soir-là, il déposa les clés sur l'ilot et au lieu de se diriger vers le frigo pour faire mon lait chaud il s'était mis face à moi et releva mon visage jusqu'au sien. Je savais à peu près ce qu'il avait en tête mais aurait-il le courage de me le demander ?

Ecartant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dissimulaient mon visage il prit une grande inspiration puis une main sur ma hanche gauche il murmura à mon oreille d'un ton que je ne connaissais pas chez lui. Il hésitait.

_ Je... Je ne veux plus jouer.

_ De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je alors que je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

_ Je ne veux plus être ton ami Bella... Je veux être bien plus.

Je voulus sourire mais ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes alors que ses mains englobaient la quasi-totalité de mon visage. Passion. Fougue. Désirs. Sensualité. Chaleur. Edward. Edward. Edward. Ses mains se glissaient lentement jusque mes cuisses pour me soulever de terre alors que les miennes s'emmêlaient déjà dans sa chevelure. Il nous conduisit jusque ma chambre et m'allongea très tendrement sur le lit. Ca y est. Le noir de ma chambre rendit la chose encore plus facile. Seuls les lampadaires éclairaient la pièce et j'arrivais à voir son visage dans les moindres détails. Son regard était plein de questions, à nouveau. Ses deux mains étaient de chaque cote de mon visage et j'aurais probablement été capable d'entendre son cœur battre tant la pièce était silencieuse. Mon cœur, lui, tambourinait contre ma poitrine à une vive allure alors qu'il se penchait a nouveau jusque mon visage. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais de peur qu'il change d'avis je me jetais sur ses lèvres et l'embrassais plein de fougue, voulant le satisfaire, voulant le rendre heureux.

Lentement ses doigts pianotèrent sur mes cotes, jusque la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Il la glissa lentement puis l'ouvrit de manière a laisse tout mon buste à sa portée. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon cou, alors que je n'arrivais plus à contrôle mon corps. Ma respiration devenait un peu plus bruyante à chaque baiser et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je serais capable de mouiller rien qu'à un simple baiser. Mes lèvres me brulaient, j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse mais elles étaient trop occupe à effleurer mes seins.

_ Edward... Murmurais-je plaintive, n'ayant pas assez de caresse à mon gout.

Il se redressa comme un enfant et me tourna le dos en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait mal interprété mes paroles. Je me relevais a retirais ma robes, restant en simple petite culotte. Tortillant mes cheveux je murmurais son prénom en caressant sa nuque du bout des bouts. Il se tourna vers moi, le regard marque par la tristesse alors que je me mordais éternellement la lèvre. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me placer face à lui, entre ses jambes. Déboutonnant sa chemise alors qu'il me regardait faire avec stupéfaction, je retirais le bout de tissus, laissant apparaître son merveilleux torse. Je fermais les yeux, priant pouvoir lui faire autant d'effet qu'il en avait sur moi, déposant mes mains sur ses épaules, je l'allongeais lentement en embrassant le plus sensuellement son torse. Ses mains se glissèrent sur mes cotes alors que je m'attardais sur ses pectoraux effroyablement bien sculptes. Un petit grognement sourd fut émis lorsque mes dents saisir son tetons, et c'est confuse que je me mordais la lèvre. Il sourit tendrement et vint m'embrasser pleins de tendresse, caressant ma joue d'une main et gardant appuie sur l'autre. Son souffle était au même rythme que le mien, je le sentais sur mes lèvres, mon désir de le satisfaire était apparemment sur la bonne voie.

_ Tu sais ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il en embrassant ma mâchoire alors que je faisais un simple non de la tête, il planta son regard dans le mien. Bella...

_ Non Edward, j'ai envie de me donner à toi. Et ce depuis... Pfiou... Tellement longtemps.

Il sourit largement puis me prit fermement par la taille pour échanger les rôles et se retrouver sur moi. Il glissa sa main jusque mon intimité alors que je fermais les yeux, honteuse, ayant à nouveau ruine ma petite culotte rien qu'à ses lèvres. Je sentis qu'il prit ma main et il la fit glisser le long de son torse, chaque muscles étaient contracte, je sentis également la boucle de sa ceinture pour atterrir sur son membre gonfle. J'ouvrais alors les yeux, surprise, il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il détacha sa ceinture pour laisser son pantalon glisser jusqu'au sol. Il grimaça légèrement en collant ses reins aux miens. Malgré le tissu, nos deux sexes se frottèrent légèrement et cela nous tira un gémissement rauque à tout deux. J'effleurais son visage en gardant les lèvres entrouvertes alors que sa virilité se durcissait un peu plus à chaque caresse.

_ Bella... Ne soit pas choque, mais tu me donne tellement envie que ça me brule le sexe.

_ Je risque de jouir plus vite que prévu...

_ Tu es si sensible que ça ? Demanda-t-il en glissant lentement le bout de tissu imbibe de secrétions féminines alors que j'hochais la tête pour simple réponse. Bella j'ai une question ? Et je veux entendre ta réponse. Est-ce que je peux te satisfaire de ... Ma langue ?

_ Je te veux, je... Je le veux. Je t'en prie fais vite, je suis au bord...

Mes yeux étaient clos mais je n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'un immense sourire marquait le visage d'Edward. Lentement je sentis quelque chose caresser mon intimité, tout mon corps se cambra alors que je réalisais que c'était sa langue. Deux coups de langue et j'explosais dans un long gémissement, libérant une grande quantité de mon liquide visqueux. Edward ne se désista pas, il lapa la totalité sans un mot, j'aurais même jure l'entendre parle dire des jurons a tout bouts de champs alors que ses caresses me rendaient folle. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux alors qu'il pénétra en moi, je concentrais mes dernières forces pour murmurer :

_ C'était... C'était mon tout premier orgasme Edward.

_ Ta sensibilité me rend honneur, dit-il alors que j'entendais sa voix un peu plus proche à chaque mot.

_ Je... Je veux savoir ce que c'est que de t'avoir en moi...

_ Ma Princesse en redemande ? Dit-il sur un ton pervers alors que je le sentais gigoter au-dessus de moi. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais également ? Me demanda-t-il tendrement en caressant ma joue.

_ Arrête de parler et agit, dis-je en ouvrant les yeux, libérant les larmes qu'il m'avait procure il y a quelque secondes de ça. Ses lèvres se posèrent contre les miennes, alors qu'il m'embrassait avec tendresse, il glissa sa main jusque la veste qui se trouvait au-dessous de nos deux corps et j'entendis un petit froissement de plastique. Il se détacha lentement de mes lèvres en se mordant cette dernière alors que je réalisais que c'était un préservatif.

_ A vos ordres Princesse.

Il ouvra habillement l'emballage du condom et enfila se dernier sur son membre tendu avant de me pénétrer. Un gémissement très viril s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'un couinement se libérait des miennes. Mon hyménée était perce. Adieu virginité. Bonjour péché charnel. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors qu'Edward les essuyait au fur et à mesure. C'était aussi délicieux que douloureux, Edward était probablement très bien membre et il était plus large qu'il n'en avait l'air. Chacun de ses vas et viens me tirait un gémissement mêlé de douleur et plaisir. Inconsciemment, mon cerveau me demandait d'arrêter mais mon corps lui demandait de continuer. Le griffant légèrement sur le torse alors qu'il surélevait mon bassin, ce fut le détail qui tuait tout. Je me cambrais en criant son nom, de nouveau dans mon paroxysme je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, je voulais le sentir d'avantage. Lui n'avait pas encore jouit tandis que j'étais a mon deuxième orgasme.

_ Edward, soit plus... Mh... Profond...

Il agrippa légèrement mes cheveux et alla au plus profond de mon entre alors que je cachais mes lèvres de ma main pour camoufler mes cris. Les larmes reprirent de plus belles et pourtant j'adorais cette sensation. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas en moi, pourquoi suis-je bouillonnante, pourquoi avais-je envie qu'il se fasse d'avantage mal et pourquoi cela me faisait tant jouir ? J'ouvris lentement les yeux et le vis fronces les sourcils, les yeux fermement clos il entrouvrait ses lèvres pour gémir et reprendre son souffle. Il devait être au bord de son premier orgasme, son sexe était encore plus volumineux que tout a l'heure. Il me pénétra une nouvelle fois, plus profondément butant en moi. Mon dos s'arqua violement, lui tirant un gémissement plaintif. Etait-ce du plaisir ou de la douleur ? La réponse arriva quelque seconde plus tard, alors qu'il m'embrasse avec fougue et que je sentais à nouveau ce liquide visqueux couler sur mes cuisses. Sa main se glissa sur ma joue alors que nos langues s'enroulaient avec ardeur, il resta en moi pour ralentir ses vas-et-viens jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent inexistant. Son corps resta contracte au-dessus du mien, ses coudes se trouvaient désormais contre mes épaules alors que ses mains caressaient mes cheveux. Je voulais dire ce que je ressentais mais cela pourrait tout casser, le garder pour moi serais plus raisonnable. Il se retira et enleva la capote de son membre dresse avant de quitter la chambre pour revenir les mains vides quelque secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'il traversa un faisceau de lumière je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Tous ses muscles était bandés et son membre était encore gonfle et tendu. Il me sourit et vint se hisser jusque mon visage, faisant de petit rond autour de mon nombril, j'essuyais rapidement mes joues humides.

_ Ton maquillage a coulé,... Dit-il en essuyant le contour de mes yeux avec délicatesse. Pourquoi ne m'a tu jamais dis que tu étais vierge...?

_ C'était écris sur mon front Edward.

_ Excuse-moi... Je ne voulais pas...

_ Chut. Chut. Ne dis plus rien, s'il te plait. Je suis heureuse d'être enfin libère de ce fardeau qu'est la virginité.

Je lui souris puis l'embrassais tout en me collant à lui. Instinctivement ma main se balada jusque son bas ventre et mes doigts s'amusaient à longer son sexe. Il agrippa les draps en gémissant contre mes lèvres alors que je descendais mes lèvres sur son cou, il murmura quelque chose mais je ne compris rien. Descendant plus bas je pesais le pour et le contre à l'idée de lui faire une fellation. Le contre était plus garni mais mon désir prima sur le tout. Il avait goute a moi, à moi de le gouter.

_ Bella... Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pas... Pas le premier soir.

_ Mais je...

_ Tu es adorable, m'interrompit-il en en portant ses lèvres aux miennes. Mais je t'en ai déjà beaucoup demandé.

Il m'embrassa pleins de tendresse en me prenant tout contre lui, caressant sa joue en souriant contre ses lèvres. Il m'allongea sur le lit tout en me gardant dans ses bras tout en me proposant d'aller me faire mon lait chaud mais c'était inutile. Edward me suffisait amplement, je passais mes plus belles nuits à ses cotes... Mais celle-ci restera la plus belle. Il y a aucun doute. Edward m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'endormir lentement, laissant ses traits angéliques plus paisibles que jamais. Je pourrais reste ainsi à la regarder durant des heures, lentement je glissais mon doigt le long de son torse puis déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_POV EDWARD_

Je me réveillais doucement, dans une immense flaque de bave refroidis. Bella était allongé à mes cotes, rouler en boule. Elle était tellement tendre, caressant ses mollets je me mordais la lèvre en me remémorant la soirée que nous avions passée. Je me redressais rapidement en enfilant mon boxer et allais préparer un merveilleux petit déjeuner à ma belle.

Je revins une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec un plateau avec du café, des céréales et des tartines. Elle était encore assoupie mais je voulais qu'elle se réveille avec le sourire. Dès que je le vis lentement se réveiller, quelques minutes après être revenu du la cuisine, elle se frotta légèrement les yeux alors que je venais me mettre au-dessus d'elle tout en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Petit à petit, sa langue passa mes lèvres alors que sa main se glissait jusque mes cheveux. Nous nous embrassâmes durant un assez long moment pour que le café qui était bouillant soit désormais presque froid. Les yeux embues, je lui souris tendrement alors qu'elle faisait de même.

_ Je dors encore hein ? Je suis dans mon rêve ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant au petit déjeuner. Dans la réalité on s'embrasse jamais aussi longtemps … C'est dommage.

_ Non ma belle, c'est la réalité.

_ Pourquoi ? Rit-elle en s'attachant les cheveux.

_ J'ai envie de te faire plaisir.

_ Hier c'était déjà parfait tu n'avais pas besoin de ça,...

Elle sourit tendrement en venant déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres alors que j'intensifiais ce dernier, portant également sa jambe à mes cotes. Ses mains s'entortillèrent dans mes cheveux alors que je ne callais entre ses jambes tout en stoppant lentement le baiser. Ses yeux étaient fermes, et ses lèvres entrouvertes lors d'un soupire tandis que ses mains tiraient légèrement sur mes cheveux. Rien que ça pouvait me convaincre de recommencer, mais le petit déjeuner était à cote de nous et nous risquions de tout mettre sur le lit. Je déposais un simple baiser sur son cou puis me détachais lentement sous son regard désapprobateur.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

_ Quand tu commences quelque chose, fini le, dit-elle perversement en jouant avec l'élastique de mon boxer.

_ La Bella que j'aime se réveille enfin... Dis-je en souriant largement alors que j'allais déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes elle me stoppa net. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu as dit quoi ?

_ J'ai dit « La Bella que j'ai... » C'est pas ce que je voulais... Enfin. Non. Ne crois pas que...

_ Edward. Dis-moi si tu le pensais sincèrement.

Je soupirais, c'était sorti si naturellement. En un mois j'étais de nouveau tombé amoureux. Pourquoi ? Certes Bella était merveilleuse mais je ne... Si. Je la connais par cœur. Je connais sa vie entière et même son groupe sanguin. AB positif. Je sais ce qui lui fait plaisir, je connais ses allergies à la coriandre et à la poussière. Elle m'oblige à écrase une pauvre araigne parce que « Si je la mets dehors elle pourra revenir par la porte ou la fenêtre. » Elle était effraye à l'idée de faire un saut en parachute et elle n'avait jamais consomme de drogue. Bella était une jeune fille modèle avant de me rencontrer, elle portait que des jeans et des t-shirt trop grand pour elle. Maintenant qu'elle était quasiment h-24 avec moi, elle ne portait que des mini shorts pour montrer ses magnifiques jambes vertigineuses. Elle portait également des débardeurs moulant laissant apparaître ses merveilleuses courbes. Elle était devenue splendide et époustouflante. Mais était-ce pour moi ou pour séduire les autres qu'elle faisait ça ? Non, la question ne se pose pas. Cela va faire deux minutes qu'elle me regarde et attend une réponse. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber ainsi, je devais lui dire que je tenais à elle, et qu'à ses cotes je me sens cents fois mieux. Mais les mots n'étaient pas à sa hauteur, alors elle devra se contenter d'un simple hochement de tête pour le moment. A ma grande surprise, elle sourit tendrement et caressa mes joues en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

_ Tu seras le premier en tout apparemment...

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu fus ma première fois, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur les draps ou une tache de sang était apparue. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis prit a nouveau mon visage entre ses mains en continuant de murmurer : tu es également le premier à me faire cet effet et si j'ose le demande... Serais-tu d'accord pour habiter ici ? Pourrais-je t'appeler « Mon Cœur » « Eddy » ou encore « Bébé »...?

_ Tu devras te suffire à cette réponse, ajoutais-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

_ Je prends ça pour un oui, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres. Mais que dirais-tu de manger ?

Je ris doucement, me redressant je lui tendais ma chemise pour qu'elle l'enfile avant de commencer à manger. Elle se lança sur le plateau comme une rapace, engloutissant la quasi-totalité sans me lancer un regard et c'est le pense pleine qu'elle leva les yeux et réalisa que j'avais peut être faim. Par chance ce n'était pas le cas, je déposais une bise sur son front puis allait dans la salle de bain pour me laver.

Lorsque je fus sous la douche, mon portable sonna une fois et demie. J'imagine que Bella avait répondu à l'appel et en sortant elle était toujours au bout du fils. Je l'enlaçais, une simple serviette autour des reins elle se mordait la lèvre en griffant mon torse en disant « Mh Mh.. » « Je lui dirais… » puis elle me passa enfin le téléphone et vit « Bro' » sur l'écran.

_ Emmettaninou ! Comment vas ?

_ Bien mais toi, tu pette la forme qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Oh ! Rien, je t'en fais pas. J'ai bien dormir.

_ Tu as dormis avec la nana, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ C'est elle qui a décroché idiot, ajuota-t-il en riant.

_ Oui… C'est vrai.

_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle mon grand ! Je viens à Londres dans deux jours.

_ Trop bien mais ou est-ce que tu vas habiter ?

_ Bah… Chez toi.

_ Euh … ?

_ Non, je déconne. On a tous prévu, on sera dans un hôtel.

_ On ?

_ Merde… Je dois te laisser. A très bientôt tu me manques.

Il raccrocha sans un mot alors que je voyais Bella se pencher de manière plus qu'aguichante devant moi. Je courrais à ma perte, cette jeune fille finira par me tuer.

* * *

_POV EMMETT_

Voilà maintenant à moi que petit frère était partie et ici tout allait à merveille. Rosalie avait pris place chez nous, et notre relation devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. Nos gags sur notre vie future me faisaient sourire. J'imaginais une mini Rose dans mes bras alors qu'elle serait en train de changer la couche d'un garçon un peu trop dodu. Nos enfants seraient magnifiques, il n'y avait qu'a regardé leurs parents. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Nous avons décidé de rendre visite à Edward et ainsi je pourrais lui présenté ma copine.

Ça fait bizarre de dire ça ainsi… Je n'ai jamais eu de copine. Jamais depuis la troisième, c'est cette année ou j'ai comme qui dirais été emprisonné par une nana. Une vraie psychopathe. Elle avait un an de plus que moi et donc plus d'expérience mais elle me traitait comme un esclave et je n'ose même plus pensé à ses plans étranges alors qu'on était au pieu. Rosalie était parfaite dans toute sa splendeur. Cette grande blonde à la peau halée savait faire du surf, du skate, des rollers et elle collectionnait les voitures de collections avec ses parents. Elle avait un humour étrange mais tellement sympathique, cela me changeait des blagues au boulot avec ces bourgeois qui se prennent pour des « Kaïra ». Bref. Rosalie et moi étions désormais ensemble depuis presque trois semaines et je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère loin du parfum. Il était ma seule famille proche et je ne pouvais pas imaginer concrétiser avec une nana sans en avoir parlé avec Edward. En plus, si je me souviens bien il a également quelqu'un a me présenté mais ça pouvait attendre.

J'avais aujourd'hui un rendez-vous dans un restaurant de luxe pour devenir cuisinier parce que bosser au Burger King est tout sauf une position sociale valorisante lorsqu'on a fait des études de cuisine. L'entretient c'est d'ailleurs bien passé, j'étais de bonne humeur et était sur le point de composé le numéro de Rose quand quelqu'un tata mon épaule.

_ Oui... ? Demandais-je en me retournant, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui se transforma immédiatement en rage lorsque je vis le visage de Tanya. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Putain, Emmett. On était pote avant alors fais pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais été !

_ J'ai effacé tout souvenir avec toi Tanya.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Edward ne serait pas au courant si tu ne lui avais rien dit, mais tu l'as fait alors tu es le seul coupable.

_ Oui, madame est une sainte, elle quitte Edward et va immédiatement se jeter dans les bras d'un autre qui par ailleurs est son frère ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

_ On s'est quitté sur de bonnes bases ton frère et moi !

_ Et mon cul c'est du wasabi ? Tanya, tu as pourtant bien vu le jour où il partait, il a croisé ton regard et son sourire a disparu. Vous vous êtes peut-être quitté sur de bonnes bases mais je le connais. C'est mon frère. Intérieurement il était dévasté. Il se torturait l'esprit durant des semaines pour savoirs s'il devait te rendre heureuse jusqu'au dernier jour et te briser le cœur le jour du départ ou te laisser un temps d'adaptation pour l'oublier alors qu'il serait encore présent. Je sais que vous vous aimiez mais je croyais que tu étais tout de même un peu plus mature. Je pensais que tu aurais le courage de lui dire toi-même. Même si on avait dit qu'il ne devait pas le savoir.

_ Emmett. J'aime encore ton frère et je doute pouvoir l'oublier aussi facilement vois-tu ? Il a toujours été présent à mes côtés et je le garderais toujours dans mon cœur mais laisse-moi le temps de tourner la page avant de critiquer. J'hochais doucement la tête alors qu'elle fouilla son sac et sortie une enveloppe légèrement froissée avant de me la tendre. Tu pourras lui donner ça, je veux qu'il sache tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et je te promets que je ne tenterais plus de forcer le contact cependant, s'il m'appelle. Je répondrais.

* * *

_ Voila, désormais, le prochain chapitre sera publié vers le 30 parce que j'ai encore un examen oral mercredi 27 !_

_Je serais super heureuse pour tes petits reviews d'encouragement (y) _

_Bonne journée ou bonne nuit :) XOXO_


	12. Chapter 12

_WOW ! Bon, je me suis un peu laisser allée dans le délire :p J'espère juste que vous allez aimer ^^_

_Voila ! Je publierai le chapitre 13 mercredi prochain ! Si tout ce passe bien :)_

_PS ; Allez voir SWATH ( ou Blanche Neige et le Chasseur ) Il est vraiment trooooooop cool !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12.**

_POV EMMETT_

Voilà. Les baguages sont prêts et Rose me regarde avec un large sourire. Notre avion nous attend, plus que quelque minutes et nous seront partis pour Londres. J'ai choisis un hôtel légèrement au-dessus de mes moyens mais rien n'est assez beau pour ma Rosalie. Elle est si tendre et si possessive. Tellement douce et pourtant si sensuelle. Elle est mon tout. Mon égal. Elle est mon moi en femme et je trouve que c'est assez sympathique d'avoir un égal aussi splendide. Le matin, lorsqu'elle se réveillé, ses magnifiques boucles partent un peu dans tous les sens et le rose de ses joues est plus magnifiques que jamais. Son regard d'or me perturbe, jamais auparavant je n'avais vu un regard aussi profond mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui me perturbait. Rosalie était une amie a Edward, elle faisait partie de sa bande et j'appréhende réellement sa réaction. Et s'il m'en voulait ? Lui et moi n'avions que cinq ans de différence mais Rosalie était plus âgée de deux ans. Ce qui faisait qu'entre elle et moi, il n'y avait que trois ans de décalage. Je ne pourrais la quitter, même si Eddy me le demandait. Je crois bien que c'est... C'est Elle. Avec un grand E. Je ne pense plus être capable d'être loin d'elle. Rosalie m'a longtemps explique sa romance sur mon frère, comme moi. Elle n'a jamais su aimer en vrai mais elle, contrairement à moi, au lieu de coucher avec la première personne elle croyait être amoureuse de chaque personne qui lui plaisait. Rosalie n'était plus vierge depuis la fin du collège et j'avoue que de l'avoir entendu dire ça m'avait soulagé parce que bon... Une fille vierge. Je ne tape pas la dedans c'est trop dangereux. La preuve Edward et Tanya... C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, du moins je crois. Il ne m'a jamais réellement parle de ses sentiments envers elle mais de toute manière, c'est fini à présent. Il est surement avec une autre minette, mais j'espère que celle-là aura plus d'expérience et qu'elle était déjà plus vierge à l'arrive de mon frère. Croisons les doigts.

* * *

_POV EDWARD_

Bella et moi habitions ensemble, c'est fait. Je viens tout juste de remettre toutes mes affaires dans ma valise, elle m'attend en bas alors qu'Esmée me regarde partir les larmes aux yeux. C'est vrai que je me suis attache a eu, comme à une famille. Ils sont si tendres et gentille. J'ai beau rassure la jeune femme, les larmes coules sans fin.

_ Mais Esmée... Je travaillerais ici tous les soirs ! Tu nous verras tous les jours ! C'est comme si je n'étais pas partis. Le jour je serais avec Bella et le soir nous viendrons au bar. Ça aurait été pareil à la rentrée.

_ Même pire vu que tu es censé être en internat ! Elle éclata en sanglots sous les rires de Carlisle. Arrête de rire abrutie ! Je l'aime beaucoup ce garçon !

_ Moi aussi, ne dit pas de sottises, avoua Carlisle en venant contre Esmée pour qu'elle me libère de ses bras alors que Bella regardait la scène amusée. Ecoute mon grand. Si tu seras en internat, je crains que tu puisses travaille aussi tard.

_ Je sais bien. Tout dépendras de l'emploi du temps et également des règles de l'internat. Au pire, je continuerais à vivre chez Bell's.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Eddy ! Lança-t-elle fièrement.

_ Bon... Alors arrête toi aussi, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pas si tu continues, dit-elle avec le même sourire.

_ Vous êtes adorable, mais filez avant qu'elle ne pleure encore, murmura Carlisle en pointant Esmée.

_ Je t'ai entendu ! Cria-t-elle entre quelque sanglot.

Je les embrassais brièvement puis j'attrapais toutes mes valises et mes cartons pour tout déposer dans le taxi ou Bella m'attendait. Je lançais un dernier regard vers cette famille d'accueil qui m'avait admis chez elle comme un membre de sa famille. Bella m'appelait mais je voulais les saluer une dernière fois, Carlisle sortie sa tête par l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur la rue puis son sourire me certifia que je pouvais partir. Je montais alors dans le taxi qui savait déjà notre point d'arrive. L'appartement de Bella.

Tout ça allait tellement vite que je ne savais pas comment agir face à cet obstacle. Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée de reste ainsi tout le temps avec Bella mais elle était ma seule amie à Londres et je ne me voyais pas me débrouiller seul dans ce nouvel environnement. Si jamais il y avait besoin de quitter l'appartement de Bella, je retournerais chez Carlisle et Esmée ou j'irais tout simplement à l'internat. Mais ne pensons pas à ça, ma belle s'inquiète à cause de mon mutisme. Sa petite main se glisse sur ma cuisse alors que son regard est marque par la tristesse.

_ J'aime bien quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ajoutais-je en embrassant sa joue.

_ Tu pensais à quoi ?

_ Rien de très très joyeux...

_ Si jamais ça se passait mal entre nous n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur que ça fasse comme avec Tanya ?

_ Mais... Comment tu sais ?

_ Je sais pas, j'ai dit ça au hasard, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_ Mon cœur... Dis-je naturellement et rapidement étonné par mes paroles, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Bella.

_ Tu m'as appelle « Mon cœur » ? Dit-elle émerveillée.

_ Je crois, oui... J'ai fait ça...

_ C'est trop chou... Eddy... Je sais pas dans quoi on s'enfonce mais vivons au jour le...

_ Ne. Stop. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu ses paroles c'est partie en couille une nuit après, l'interrompis-je en riant nerveusement. De plus, tu es la seule qui m'appelle Eddy et avec qui ça ne me dérange pas... C'est étonnant.

_ Wow... Merci du privilège, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

_ Arrête je suis...

_ Terminus les amoureux, lança sévèrement le conducteur.

Je ris doucement puis payais la course avant de quitter l'habitacle pour aller récupérer mes affaires. Bella prit la valise parce qu'elle était la plus simple à porter alors que je devais me débrouille avec mes trois cartons. Nous trainions l'ensemble jusqu'à chez elle puis m'accueillit d'un immense « Bienvenue chez toi ! », ses bras grands ouverts, son immense sourire laissant apparaître ses petites dents de lapins. Putain, ce que ces dernières me faisaient craquer ! Grrr. Elle était adorable. Je déposais les cartons sur l'ilot de la cuisine puis je me jetais férocement sur elle, agrippant ses cuisses je la collais au mur de métal qui séparait le salon de sa chambre. Jouant des lèvres sur les siennes, je savais qu'elle détestait ça, mais justement moi j'adorais la taquiner, je murmurais d'une voix rauque et sensuelle en caressant sa lèvre inferieur de ma langue.

_ Quel dommage... Nous avons déjà inauguré la chambre puis le salon...

_ Je vous fais une visite de lieux ? Peut-être que cela vous donnerai quelques inspirations...

Bella adorait les jeux de rôles tandis que moi, je les détestais. Nous avions donc décide de mêler les jeux de rôles avec le sexe. Ainsi nous faisions semblant de ne pas nous connaître et je la prenais sauvagement dans un coin de l'appartement. Enfin, pas sauvagement. Je m'embrouille dans mes propres pensées. Ce n'est pas très pratique alors qu'une jolie jeune femme s'offrait à moi. J'avançais mes crocs jusqu'à son cou, comme les vampires, mais au lieu d'y planter mes crocs, j'y déposais une multitude de baiser. Pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle se mordait la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils. Chacune de ses mimiques étaient prévisibles et je les connaissais toute par cœur à présent. Je remontais lentement jusque ses lèvres et l'embrassais plein de tendresse en caressant ses cuisses de mes pouces. Elle se détacha le sourire aux lèvres, essayant de toucher le sol du bout des pieds.

_ J'adore quand tu m'embrasse. Surtout comme ça, c'est sexy ! Dit-elle en riant.

_ Je ferais mieux de me tenir loin de toi pour pas que tu me sautes dessus !

_ Evidemment ! C'est toi qui va me supplier plutôt.

_ Ah oui ? On parie...? Lançais-je avec un large sourire.

_ Parie. Jusqu'à ce soir, on a le droit de se chercher mais le premier qui craque devra...

_ Devra faire un massage d'une heure à l'autre ! Lançais-je spontanément.

_ D'accord mais d'abord !

Elle agrippa mon t-shirt et nous nous embrassâmes durant une bonne minute avant que je ne me détache lentement de ses lèvres et qu'elle m'aida à transporter les cartons jusque sa chambre. Nous déballage mes affaires en se tentant l'un l'autre, elle fit un petit strip tease pour enfiler un de mes t-shirt a la place de sa robe bustier. Elle savait que son corps était mon plus gros point faible et elle en profitait un peu trop à mon gout. A moi de prendre le dessus, je me déshabillais lentement, contractant tous mes muscles et je comptais enlever mon boxer lorsqu'Emmett m'appela.

_ Yo !

_ Ouais, écoute, on est à l'aéroport. On vient d'atterrir. Ça te dit on se retrouve d'ici une heure ?

_ Oh ouais ! Trop ! Mais plutôt deux heures en fait. Je dois me laver.

_ D'accord. On se retrouve à Big Ben dans deux heures dans ce cas.

J'hochais la tête en souriant puis raccrochais en retirant mon boxer, Bella me regardait en se mordant la lèvre alors que je me tournais pour atteindre la salle de bain. Je réussi à me doucher en quelques minutes et en sortant, rien sur le dos, je vis Bella chanter devant le film « The Runaways ». Je m'installais sur le canapé, et la regardais amusée. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle effleura tout le long de mon corps du bout des doigts, s'attardant un peu trop sur mon membre.

_ C'est pas du jeu ca Bella.

_ On a dit qu'on avait le droit ...

_ Ah oui ? Bah d'accord dans ce cas !

Je l'attrapais fermement par les hanches et venais délicatement mordiller son cou, elle agrippa mes cheveux en gémissant discrètement. Collant mon bassin contre le sien elle me supplia de partir mais je ne voulais pas, elle était sur le point de craquer. Sa sensibilité la trahira toujours. Descendant mes lèvres sur son décolleté elle murmura rapidement « J'abandonne. Je t'en prie ne t'arrête pas. Tu as gagné ! ».

_ Alors comme ça c'est moi qui aurais dû perdre ? Demandais-je sur un ton strict tout en remontant lentement sa petite robe.

_ Putain ! Edward ! Tu... Oh mon dieu. Faut que tu m'aide à me contrôler. C'est plus possible.

_ D'accord. Contrôle-toi. Essaie de camoufler d'abord et ensuite, essaie de penser à un truc dégueu.

Je glissais lentement mes lèvres sur son ventre, jouant de ma langue autour de son nombril, son ventre se figea net, je voyais ses poings qui se serraient progressivement. Je pris alors l'initiative d'embrasser son intimité par-dessus sa petite culotte et elle gémis bruyamment. Je me redressais et la regardais tendrement, mon doigt dessinant les traits de son visage. Ses joues étaient toute rouges et elle avait ses mains dans mes cheveux.

_ Ton truc dégueu c'était quoi ?

_ J'ai d'abord imaginé que c'était un monstre qui me faisait ça mais petit à petit ton visage est revenu. J'ai pas réussi à me retenir … Je suis désolée.

_ C'est pas grave, mais que dirais-tu d'une douche ? Puis nous irons retrouver mon frère à Big Ben ?

Elle acquiesça sans un mot puis nous partîmes vers la salle de bain en faisant tomber ses derniers vêtements. Malgré le fait que je me sois déjà lavé, pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté une douche avec ma belle Bella.

Lorsqu'elle fut sous la douche, elle fit couler l'eau sur elle en restant dos à moi, je glissais lentement mes bras autour de sa taille après avoir mis tous ses cheveux sur son épaules gauche. Mes lèvres attaquèrent sa seconde épaule alors qu'elle penchait sa tête sur le côté gauche. Lentement sa main se glissa sur ma nuque, elle colla son dos à mon torse alors que sa croupe se collait à mon membre. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres alors qu'elle se frottait lentement à moi.

_ Ne fais pas ça... Murmurais-je a son oreille.

_ J'ai envie de toi Edward, avoua-t-elle en agrippant fermement mes cheveux.

_ Là ? Ici ?

_ Oui, sauf si ça te dérange. Je ne veux pas qu'on rate le rendez-vous avec ton frère. Dit-elle en se mettant face à moi.

_ Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas une baignoire, annonçais-je en souriant doucement.

_ On peut faire avec la douche tu sais ? J'ai de bonne prise ici...

Je glissais lentement mes lèvres jusque son bas ventre et passais l'une de ses jambes sur mon épaule. Lentement, ma langue se glissa sur son clitoris déjà gonfle. Elle agrippa mes cheveux d'une main alors que de l'autre elle appuyait son poing sur le mur. Elle guida ma tête en soupirant quelques indications, alors que je glissais doucement ma langue jusque son antre. Immédiatement, je suçais ses lèvres gonflées, légèrement humides. Ses jambes flageolaient, et je devais la tenir par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre. Ses deux mains se joignirent aux miennes, elle les saisis et les monta jusque sa poitrine. Elle entreprit un massage brusque et même violent sur ses adorables petits seins alors qu'elle se vidait sur ma langue. Son gout était délicieux et tellement indescriptible, unique. Je ne suis pas un pervers, mais la mouille de Bella n'avait rien à voir avec celle des autres filles et sans vouloir choquer qui que ce soit. J'en ai goute pas mal... Bella doit vraiment être quelqu'un a part entière pour me faire tant d'effet. Je sentais mon sexe qui d'une seconde à l'autre se dressa comme un soldat. Je n'allais pas être long tout comme elle, j'avais besoin de la sentir autour de moi, comme elle avait surement besoin de me sentir en elle. J'introduisais rapidement trois doigts en elle, ce qui la cambra dans un cri de douleur mais lorsque j'allais me retirer, elle saisit ma main et contrôla les vas et viens de cette dernière. Son front se colla à mon torse alors qu'elle gémissait mon prénom en ondulant ses hanches sous les pénétrations de ma main. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mon dos alors que ses lèvres s'attardaient sur mon tetons.

_ Bella. Jouis, je veux t'entendre dire mon nom...

_ Embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi vite, me supplia-t-elle.

Je l'embrassais alors fougueusement, lui cognant légèrement le crane contre le mur. Ses deux bras s'enroulèrent à mon cou alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus sensuel. J'accélérais mes vas-et-viens en elle alors qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme, son regard noir était plonge dans le mien et un sourire apparut la seconde qui précéda son orgasme.

_ Mh... Putain Edward ! Hurla-t-elle en se cambrant contre moi.

_ Je continue ? Demandais-je fier de moi

_ Encore un peu, j'ai une surprise pour toi... Ajouta-t-elle en essayant de sourire sans grimacer.

Son liquide coula sur ma main, alors que je ralentissais le pompage. Ses mains tiraient légèrement sur mes cheveux alors que je voulus me mettre à genou pour lécher son antre. Je dus me contenté de porter ma main à mes lèvres mais elle me devança, me lançant un regard de braise. Elle grimaça légèrement, j'imagine qu'elle eut cette réaction à cause de son gout. Je souris amusé, la soulevant et collant son dos au carrelage tout en l'embrassant pleins de tendresse.

_ Edward, si tu veux ta surprise tu dois me relâcher, murmura-t-elle sur le bord de mes lèvres.

_ Tu veux me torturer avoue le... Dis-je en respirant bruyamment. Qu'est-ce que c'est pour que tu m'empêche de te faire l'amour ?

_ Crois-moi... Tu devrais être fier de moi, avoua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil tout en jouant avec mes oreilles.

_ Et... Quand pourrais-je l'avoir cette surprise ?

_ Que dirais tu de... Maintenant ?

_ Avec plaisir gente dame.

Elle quitta la douche en me regardant par-dessus son épaule puis elle alla dans sa chambre, en balançant des hanches. Passant mes mains dans mes cheveux en grognant, je fis couler un peu d'eau froide sur mon corps. Collant mon front au carrelage, je restais ainsi figer pendant cinq minutes alors que Bella faisait un léger bruit de fond derrière moi.

_ Tu ne veux pas voir ta surprise ..? Me demanda-t-elle en effleurant ma colonne vertébrale.

_ Oh que... Si.

Elle était vêtue d'une lingerie affriolante, un soutient gorge qui mettait magnifiquement bien en avant les atouts de ma chère et tendre alors qu'un peu plus bas. Un simple bout de tissu. Un merveilleux string, assortis a la dentelle noir du soutien-gorge. Le passais une main lourde sur mon visage en souriant bêtement alors qu'elle glissa sa main de ma nuque jusque mon gland. Ma chaleur corporelle augmenta d'un coup, je voulus la soulever pour la prendre au plus vite, mais elle avait envie de jouer. Je devais suivre les règles, quelle qu'elles soient.

_ Et si... Et si tu allais t'allonger mon ange ? Me demanda-t-elle en caressant mes cotes, déposant de légers baisers sur mon torse.

J'exécutais sans un mot, m'allongeant lentement sur le lit, je la regardais qui marchait d'un pas théâtral jusqu'à moi. Elle vint me chevaucher, son intimité collée à ma virilité, elle sourit en appuyant sur mon torse alors que je voulais l'embrasser. Dominatrice. J'adore ça. Elle glissa ses doigts jusque mes mains, qu'elle conduisit rapidement jusqu'à la tête de lit ou elle me ligota. Je la regardais faire en riant nerveusement alors qu'elle faisait de même avec mes pieds.

_ Bella...

_ Chut mon ange. Profite de la surprise !

Elle disparut pendant une dizaine de minutes puis, sur le rythme d'une merveilleuse chanson des Blues Brother, Peter Gun Theme, elle se déhancha lentement et sensuellement sur le lit alors que je ne pouvais que faire le prisonnier et l'admirer. Ses mains se baladaient de son cou jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Dessinant chacune des courbes parfaites de son corps. Elle tourna sur elle-même, laissant une merveilleuse vue sur son dos et ses fesses rebondies. Elle les balança de droite à gauche, ma belle lançait ses merveilleuses hanches dans le sens opposé dès que le moment lui semblait approprier. J'aurais aimé la supplier mais je ne sais ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Le silence était donc la meilleure solution, et il commençait à payer. Elle se mit face à moi après avoir dégrafer son soutien-gorge, elle le fit lentement tomber puis elle l'envoyé walser dans la salle de bain.

_ Est-ce que tu aurais une préférence mon cher Eddy ?

_ Je veux que tu me libère mais tu ne le feras pas alors j'aimerai...

_ Tu parles pour ne rien dire mon ange, n'interrompit-elle en caressant mes lèvres de son doigt. Elle glissa ensuite se dernier entre les lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir comme s'il s'agissait de sa langue. Elle poussa un léger soupire de bien être avant de me sauter sur le ventre. Aujourd'hui, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable, je vais te montrer que malgré ma sensibilité et mon amateurisme. Je suis plutôt douée... Que ce soit de mes mains, ajouta-t-elle en glissant ses mains du bas vers le haut de mon torse. Que de mes lèvres, dit-elle enfin en embrassant mon gland.

_ Mh... Bella mon ange. Je t'en supplie détache moi.

_ Pas avant que j'en ai fini avec toi mon petit ange. Pas avant.

Elle saisit mon membre quasi dressé entre ses petits doigts, elle lécha ma longueur en s'attardant sur mon gland. Elle comptait m'enfoncer dans sa magnifique bouche mais mon téléphone l'en empêcha. C'était Emmett.

_ Décroche s'il te plait c'est Emmett.

Elle saisit le téléphone et le déposa sur mon torse après avoir mis le hautparleur. Elle reprit ses caresses du bout des lèvres et mes gémissements étaient durs à maintenir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emmett ? Demandais-je les dents serrer.

_ Ca va toi ? S'inquiéta-t-il

_ Oh putain oui... Bella... Murmurais-je alors qu'elle enfonça mon membre dans sa totalité entre ses lèvres. Oui Emmett tout va bien...

_ Dis-lui que tu risques d'avoir du retard... Murmura Bella en créant un effet de vas-et-viens de sa main.

_ Em' je ... Oula... Ça te dit on se fait plutôt un diner. Vers... Oh mon dieu, grognais-je entre mes dents.

_ A 21:30 ! Cria Bella en serrant mes bourses dans sa main libre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward ? S'inquiéta Emmett en haussant le ton.

_ Excuse-moi, Emmett,... Mais Edward est en train de prendre son pied. Je crains que la communication ne coupe... Je vous entends très mal... Allo ?

Elle raccrocha, retira la batterie de mon téléphone, puis tout comme son soutien-gorge, elle le lança au loin. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens, elle se hissa jusque mes lèvres et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres tout en murmurant.

_ Il est ... 15:00. Nous, enfin je veux dire. J'ai désormais 5h00 pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux avec toi. Tu ne trouves pas ça... Génial ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire. Je l'avoue elle avait l'air effrayante, aussi possessive et dominante mais bon dieux ce que j'aimais l'effet que ça me faisait !

* * *

_POV BELLA_

Mais quelle mouche m'avait pique ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Les mots sortaient d'eux même, mais quelle idée m'était passée par la tête. Cinq heures, comment vais-je tenir cinq heures ? Mon dieu... Edward me foudroyait du regard mais pourtant je voyais bien qu'il adorait me voir ainsi. Je pris une grande inspiration en venant déposer mes mains sur son bas ventre, lentement je remontais jusque son cou, embrassant son nombril.

_ Je vais te montrer que je suis douée de mes mains... Mais surtout de mes lèvres, ajoutais-je en embrassant son bas ventre.

_ J'imagine que tu vas prendre tout ton temps n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Edward en relevant légèrement sa tête.

_ Peut-être bien...

Doucement, je glissais mes mains le long de ses cotes alors que lentement je descendais mes lèvres sur son membre. Il grogna quelques injures alors que je prenais ce dernier entre ma main, le pompant, je suçais son gland en donnant de gros coup de langues. Son bassin faisait de petits vas-et-viens très doux alors que son membre pénétrait entre mes lèvres. Il grogna quelques mots et je ne pus m'empêché de me dire que j'avais besoin de ses caresses. J'avais besoin qu'il me guide,... C'est donc rapidement que je me hissais jusqu'à ses mains pour lui défaire ses liens. Dès qu'il fut libre, il saisit mes hanches entre ses mains et il tira ces dernières vers son visage, de manière à avoir mon intimité à sa portée. Il embrassa le bas de mon ventre en soupirant quelques paroles, puis il entreprit de douce caresse de sa langue alors que j'agrippais fermement la tête de lit.

_ Edward, j'étais censée te dominer...

_ Tu m'as trop excité, même en n'ayant à peine commencer, avoua-t-il en remontant ses mains sur mes seins alors que je m'installais plus confortablement contre son torse.

_ J'ai envie de toi... Mais j'ai d'abord envie de laisser durer les préliminaires, dis-je en rougissant.

_ Pour ça j'ai une technique, mais peut être que tu n'apprécieras pas...

Il grimaça en effleurant ma joue, mais je voulais essayer. C'est pas à 70ans que j'apprendrais de nouvelle position ! Il m'expliqua alors comment effectuer le 69, je me plaçais alors au-dessus de lui, ayant tous deux le sexe de l'autre face à notre visage. Edward se jeta sur moi, telle une hyène sur un cadavre tout frais. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement alors que mon ventre se collait à son torse. Il faisait des prouesses sur mon intimité alors que ses mains effleuraient mon dos et mes fesses.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je saisis le sexe d'Edward entre mes mains, je commençais lentement à le pomper d'une main tandis que l'autre massait doucement ses bourses. Je vis ses pieds pousser la tête de lit alors que ses cuisses et ses abdos se contractaient virilement. Lentement, je prenais confiance en moi, je n'étais pas si nulle. J'entrepris alors de lent vas et viens de mes lèvres sur toute sa longueur, donnant de léger coups de langues. Ses caresses s'étaient stoppées, n'arrivant pas à coordonnes sa jouissance avec la mienne. Je souris doucement alors que sa virilité prenait de plus en plus de place dans ma bouche. Je pourrais passer pour une perverse si je disais ca à haute voix, mais faire une fellation à celui qu'on n'aime n'est pas si répugnant. Je dirais même que c'est presque agréable.

_ Bella... Je t'en prie retire-toi ! Murmura-t-il sur un ton sévère

Mais je n'en faisant rien, le pompant de ma main, je suçais son gland avec ardeur et envie. Il glissa une main sur ma nuque tout en se redressant, ses abdominaux se contractèrent alors que son visage se crispait. Il éjacula sur mes lèvres dans un long gémissement rauque et bruyant. Avalant son sperme, je me redressais tout en rougissant, me dissimulant derrière mes cheveux. Sa main glissa lentement le long de mon bras, il saisit ma main et la plaça sur son torse. Son cœur battait plus vite que jamais, je souris doucement en réalisant que son cœur était au même rythme que le mien. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent alors qu'il venait au-dessus de moi après m'avoir retourne pour être face à lui.

_ J'ai envie de dire quelque chose, lançâmes-nous en même temps.

_ Je t'en prie, honneur aux dames, annonça-t-il en caressant ma joue.

_ Non... Commence. S'il te plait.

_ Tu vas rire mais il est déjà 16:45...

_ Quoi ? Non ! Ahurie, je regardais rapidement ma montre et il avait raison. Ça nous a pris presque deux heures ?

_ Faut bien le croire, ajouta-t-il amuse.

_ Mais tu sais... Annonçais-je en caressant son torse d'un doigt. J'espère que tu es conscient que nous n'avons pas encore fini...

_ J'adore quand tu penses comme ça...

Il attaqua tendrement mes lèvres d'un baiser fiévreux et plein de fougue alors que sa main portait rapidement ma cuisse à ses cotes. J'enroulais mes deux jambes autour de lui alors qu'il descendait ses baisers sur mon cou. Mon cœur repartit de plus belle alors qu'il descendait toujours plus bas, mais je n'avais plus envie d'attendre. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour. Bella est en chaleur et seul Edward pourra assouvir ses besoins. Je me sens démoniaque et j'adore ça ! D'un geste, un peu trop, brusque je collais son bassin au mien tout en serrant mes jambes autour de lui. Son sexe encore dur caressa mon antre, laissant immédiatement ma mouille couler jusqu'aux draps. Le visage d'Edward se crispa, peut être lui avais-je fait mal mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Tendant son bras jusque notre table de chevet, il sortit un préservatif et il l'enfila rapidement sur son membre. Dans un baiser doux et amoureux, je le sentais qui me pénétrait lentement tout en parcourant mon corps de ses mains.

* * *

_POV ROSALIE_

Quelle angoisse ! Emmett est parti acheter des cigarettes au tabac à la sortie de l'hôtel mais j'aimerais jouer ma petite coquine et l'attendre en tenue sexy sur le lit mais je n'en ai pas pris ! Il est 18:30. Je suis fatiguée à cause du décalage horaires et j'ai les pieds en compote après avoir visité une grande partie de Londres en talon aiguille. Pourtant, j'ai toujours envie de passer un moment coquin avec mon Nounours mais comment ! Y aurait pas un distributeur de lingerie fine dans le coin ? Bon dieu... Et il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Tant pis, je vais mettre un de ses t-shirt et rien en dessous.

Juste le temps de me changer, la porte de notre luxurieuse chambre s'ouvra. Je me précipitais derrière l'un des pilonnes de l'entrée et tendais ma jambe de manière sexy.

_ Prêt à faire de bêtises mon cœur ? Lançais-je en sortant de ma cachette pour tomber sur le room service. Je me cachais rapidement tout en me raclant la gorge.

_ Un monsieur m'a demandé de faire monter un plateau de fruit. Il était grand...

_ Brun et assez costaud ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête alors que je riais doucement. Le remerciant, je le raccompagnais jusque la porte alors que je m'écrasais le front sur la porte des qu'il fut parti. Mon dieu… Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour ce genre de choses étranges et surtout embarrassantes. Rien que cette situation, d'être à Londres pour qu'Emmett me présente à son frère que je connais déjà parce que j'étais son amie et que je voulais sortir avec lui pour faire un peu de corps à corps… Mon dieu, j'espère juste que tout ça se passera bien.

_ Rosie ? hurla Emmett en ouvrant la porte puis fit les gros yeux en me voyant marmonner, le front coller à celle-ci. Bah… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_ J'ai failli faire un strip tease au gars du room service. Heureusement que mon idée de base n'était pas de t'accueillir en ouvrant mon trench alors que j'étais nue en dessous !

Il me regarda un long moment, puis explosa de rire en me prenant tel un sac à patate sur son épaule. Il avait un peu le comportement d'un homme de Cro-Magnon et sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots : c'était ce qui le rendait Cro-Mignon.

_ Pourquoi tu voulais m'ouvrir la porte nue ? demanda-t-il en m'allongeant sur le canapé

_ Tu sais… Il nous reste un peu de temps avant d'aller à Big Ben, alors vu que j'ai mal au pied, je me suis dit qu'un petit jeu coquin nous redonnerait de la force !

_ J'adore quand tu penses comme ça ! cria-t-il enthousiaste, c'est limite s'il ne s'arrachait pas les vêtements pour commencer au plus vite.

_ Mais j'ai plus trop envie.

_ T'es sur de ça ? me demanda-t-il en plaçant une main sur mes côtes.

_ Je te jure, tu fais ça je hurle au viol !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, il avait un peu l'air d'un psychopathe mais ça n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il attaqua mes lèvres pour m'embrasser tout en me chatouillant les côtes. Je me débattais, me tortillais mais cela ne faisait que l'encourager. Je levais alors les bras pour hisser un coussin qui fera office de drapeau blanc.

_ Emmett… S'il te plait. Je panique un peu tu sais.

_ Par rapport à quoi ma belle ?

_ Si tu savais combien revoir ton frère me fait peur. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu… C'était pas si cool que ça.

_ Bah, Aria et lui se sont disputes elle a fondue en larmes Edward est venue la prendre et ils sont partis. Tu me l'as raconté.

_ Ca ne s'est pas tout à fait passer comme ça…

_ Tu m'as menti.

_ Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu renonce ! C'est la première fois que je vais si loin avec un mec et je ne voulais pas te refroidir, et même si j'ai peur. Je veux être présentée à ton frère comme ta petite amie.

_ Bon,… Alors dis-moi comment ça s'est réellement passé, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur.

_ D'accord. Tu sais, on était toute la bande. Partis en vacances à la plage. Un matin, Edward et Tanya parlaient et j'ai pété un câble parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se bécoter et en plus que d'être en manque, j'avais mes règles. Les deux combinés j'ai lancé devant tout le monde que j'étais jalouse et que Tanya était en quelque sorte une pute parce qu'elle avait tous les mecs a sa botte et elle avait pris celui que « j'aimais », mimais-je les guillemets avec les doigts. Evidemment, j'ai dit ça au hasard. Edward m'a regardé genre « Putain… Merde… C'est con ça !» et on s'est pas adresser la parole depuis. Je suis un peu celle qui a déclenché le feu entre les deux tourtereaux. Je sais que ça peut paraitre stupide mais j'ai peur quand même. Je ne le connais pas tant que ça ton Edward.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien, annonça-t-il en embrassant mon front.

* * *

XOXO


	13. Chapter 13

_Si seulement vous saviez a quelle point je suis confuse. J'ai pas eut d'internet pendant quasi un mois alors je n'ai pas pu le publier. Je sais, l'accès chez les amies !_

_Ouais bah non.. Toutes parties en vacances. En plus j'ai eut une multitude de problèmes personnels qui m'ont dépassé... Mais bon._

_Je m'excuse a nouveau ! Je vais publie un chapitre 14 dans le premier week-end d'aout alors encore désolée et BONNE LECTURE ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13**

_POV EDWARD_

_ Bella ! Tu vas rencontrer mon frère pas le premier ministre ! Hurlais-je du canapé.

_ Mais je mets quelles chaussures mon ange ?

Elle courra jusqu'à moi avec deux chaussures en main. Les deux étaient des chaussures a plateforme, je doutais qu'elle ne sache marcher avec sa mais je choisis celles qui étaient les plus sobres. Une paire était noire, avec un trou pour les orteils tandis que la seconde paire était beaucoup plus flashy, d'un rose fuchsia. Elle grimaça en soupirant, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Lentement je la suivais jusque la chambre, venant masser ses épaules en déposant de tendres baisers sur sa nuque.

_ Mon bébé... Arrête de stresser. D'accord ? Je suis avec toi, j'ai juste peur que tu ne panique trop.

_ Je panique ! Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

_ Respire, Bella, j'ai juste une question. Tu es sure de pouvoir marcher avec ça ? Demandais-je en pointant ses chaussures.

_ Peut-être pas, au pire je vais essayer et tu me porteras si je n'arrive pas.

Je ris doucement, la faisant s'asseoir sur le lit, saisissant ses pieds pour mettre ses chaussures. Elle se redressa avec un fin sourire, je déposais mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrassais tendrement. Ses mains se hissèrent jusqu'à mon visage pour prolonger avec plus de passion, je souris doucement contre ses lèvres étant fier de l'avoir quasiment a la même hauteur que moi.

_ N'ai pas peur. Emmett est du genre à mettre à l'aise et pas le contraire.

_ Je veux qu'il soit heureux de voir que tu es avec une fille de ton estime.

_ Mon estime ? Alors comme ça... Pff. Laisse tomber. On dirait que tu vas marcher sur un tapis rouge ! Je vais être oblige de les inviter dans un restaurant vu ta tenue !

_ Oh moins comme ça tu me feras sortir !

_ Aller, c'est reparti, lançais-je désespéré en essayant de fuir la conversation.

_ Non, Edward ! Arrête, je suis sérieuse. On fait tout le temps l'amour. On va travailler. On dort. On fait l'amour. C'est tout le temps pareil et j'aimerais diversifie...

_ Je sais. Je sais bien, je te promets qu'on ira au cinéma, qu'on ira faire les soldes, on ira nager dans la Manche. Tout ce que tu veux Bella.

_ Je préfère !

Elle sourit de toute ses dents, enfila une veste de costume par-dessus la robe que je lui avais offert le premier jour, d'ailleurs j'étais sûr et certain d'avoir la même veste quelque part dans mes affaires. Marchant avec assurance, les mains tendues en cas de chute, sa démarche était effroyablement sexy, surtout en voyant ses merveilleuses jambes. Passant mes mains sur le visage pour me changer les idées, j'attrapais mon porte-monnaie et mon paquet de cigarette avant de la rattraper.

Nous quittâmes rapidement son appartement, mon bras autour de sa taille de peur qu'elle ne se torde la cheville. Au bout de cinq minutes, Bella se plaint de l'inconfort de ses chaussures, tout en lui proposant de faire demi-tour elle se mit à bouder et sifflant un taxi. Cette tête de mule. Je l'aime. Je pense que c'est certain. Voilà quasiment deux mois que nous sommes ensemble et nous ne nous sommes encore jamais dit ces fameuses sept lettres et pourtant... Elles devaient être vraies. Grace au taxi, nous arrivâmes à Big Ben en vingt minutes et à mon grand étonnement Emmett était déjà arrivé et il m'harcelait par message. Je décidais donc de l'appeler.

_ Putain, mais vous faites quoi ? C'est vous qui aviez demandes 21h non ? Vous êtes ou ! Ca va faire quinze minutes qu'on est sur le pont à vous attendre !

_ J'arrive je te vois... Au côté d'une belle blonde ? A Londres depuis quelque heures seulement et tu ne perds pas le nord ! J'arrive tout de suite.

Bella tenait fermement mon bras, tremblant légèrement je déposais un baiser sur son front puis lui glissais quelque parole rassurante à l'oreille. Emmett s'approchait de nous, au bras d'une jeune femme très bien habillées. Les deux jeunes filles étaient sur leurs 31 alors que mon frère et moi étions habillés d'un simple jean et débardeur sweat. J'abandonnais ma belle pour courir jusqu'au cou de mon frère qui avait fait de même avec son amie. La distance était longue entre les deux femmes et pourtant, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent nous étions toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre.

_ C'est pas très viril, lança une voix que je connaissais mais ce n'était pas celle de Bella. Lorsque je posais mes yeux sur la jeune femme, bouche bée. Salut Edward.

_ Ros... Rosalie ? Demandais-je choque

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? C'est Aria qui...

_ Edward, dit Emmett sur un ton sévère mais calme. Elle est avec moi...

Bella était perdue, elle me regardait tristement alors que je ne savais quoi dire. La Rosalie qui avait fait une crise de jalousie il y a quelque mois. Cette Rosalie la avec mon frère ... Non. Bella s'avança vers moi et saisit lentement ma main, mon visage se tourna automatiquement vers le sien et elle déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire pour me changer les idées. Je me raclais la gorge et Emmett me devança pour m'expliquer qu'il discuterait avec moi un peu plus tard. J'acquiesçais sans un mot puis pris Bella par les hanches et l'avançais jusque mon frère.

_ Em' je te présente Bella.

_ Magnifique, rien à voir avec celles que tu as... Par le passé.

_ J'ai ... Oh. Je ne sais pas comment prendre ca mais ... Merci, dit-elle en rougissant.

_ C'est un compliment, avoua Emmett en riant. On fait quoi ? Parce que je meurs de faim moi !

_ Je me doutais venant de ta part. On va ou vous voulez, c'est moi qui offre mais soyez raisonnables pas un truc trop cher quand même. J'ai pas envie de me ruiner.

Bella me donna un coup de coude dans les cote en fronçant les sourcils ce qui fit rire Emmett et Rosalie. Elle... Je ne sais pas ce que je devais en penser mais je trouvais ça étrange... Deux couples, mains dans la main pour Rose et Em, autour de la taille pour Bell's et moi. Nous marchions en silence jusqu'au centre de Londres, et nous y trouvions notre bonheur, un petit restaurant, tranquille et pas trop cher. En nous installant à notre table, Rosalie partie au toilette ce qui nous laissa le temps de discuter.

_ Alors Bella ? Mon frère n'est pas trop affreux ? Demanda Emmett en me regardant.

_ Ca dépend, en fait il peut être très chiant comme très gentil.

_ Moi ? Chiant, donne des exemples.

_ Quand tu me demande de faire l'amour bah par moment j'ai pas envie et toi oui alors tu fais ton bébé et tu boude. Jusqu'à ce que j'accepte ou que tu cèdes à dire non, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Tu lui mendies des caresses ? Répéta Emmett de sa forte voix

_ Emmett. Fais pas chier s'il te plait.

_ Soit plus polie Edward, murmura Belle en voyant les regards dans notre direction.

_ Désolé. Donc Bella. Comment vous vous êtes rencontres ? Demande Emmett alors que Rosalie revenait lentement.

_ Eh bien, je faisais connaissance des lieux parce que ma mère voulait aménager à Florence avec son nouveau mari. J'ai demandé mon chemin à Edward et il a tenu à m'accompagner tout au long de la journée. Nous nous sommes séparés en fin de journée mais on s'est dit que si jamais je restais à Londres et qu'on se croisait. Je lui donnerais mon prénom et mon numéro. Un peu moins de deux mois ce sont écoules et j'ai rencontré Edward dans un bar.

_ Mon frère est un bourré, c'est pas possible.

_ Mais non ! Je travaillais là-bas, lançâmes Bella et moi en même temps.

_ Bon... Edward travaillait au bar et mon meilleur ami m'avait tiré de force et c'est là que je l'ai revu. Nous avons passé la soirée a parlé de nous puis il m'a raccompagne.

_ Arrives en bas, elle embrassa furtivement mes lèvres avant de s'éclipser dans son appartement, finissais-je en souriant niaisement. Depuis elle est comme mon ombre ou que j'aille. Elle est là.

_ C'est adorable, avoua Emmett en me donnant un petit coup dans le tibia. Ca ressemble a peu à notre rencontre hein Rosie ?

_ La nôtre serait interdite au moins de dix-huit ans si tu la compare à la leur, s'amusa Rosalie qui finit de rire en voyant la mine offense de Bella. Excuse-moi ma belle. Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes pour toi.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, mentit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec l'un de plis de sa robe. Qu'avait-elle de diffèrent votre rencontre ?

_ Emmett et moi nous sommes rencontres au bar, et il m'a invité chez lui puis sans besoin de détails. Nous sommes devenus inséparables. Bref. On a fini avec le passage à l'eau de rose, je commence à avoir faim...

Je grimaçais doucement à sa remarque puis appelais un serveur d'un simple geste de la main. Après avoir passé la commande, Emmett me souriait bêtement, comme s'il cherchait à me demande quelque chose d'indiscret. Je croyais qu'il n'aurait pas le culot de le demande face à Bella mais j'avais tort, c'était peu connaître Emmett.

_ Dis-moi. Bella... Edward est ton premier petit ami ?

_ Pourquoi tu lui demande Em' !

_ Oui, avoua Bella en rougissant.

_ Encore une... Edward. Quand est-ce que...

_ Quand est-ce que quoi ? Commençais-je a m'énervé. Je choisis pas les personnes à qui je donne mes sentiments !

Je me levais rapidement, lançant la serviette sur la table je pris le chemin vers la sortie. J'allumais une cigarette tout en prenant le chemin vers l'appartement de Bella mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, je décidais donc de faire demi-tour et revenir sur mes pas. Bella me regardait arrive d'un air panique, je baissais les yeux en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? me demanda-t-elle en caressant ma joue.

_ J'en sais rien... Vraiment rien.

Bella était la pommade à chacune de mes blessures, une simple caresse de sa part pouvait me sortir des tortures les plus atroces. Son regard encré dans le mien était ce qu'il y avait de plus doux dans ce monde fou. C'est alors lentement que je glissais ma main sur sa joue pour déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes, elle fut surprise mais un très bref instant. Ses bras s'enroulèrent rapidement autour de ma nuque alors que mes bras la soulevaient délicatement du sol. Un homme toussa à nos côtes, me détachant de ma belle, je tournais la tête vers Emmett. Son regard était gravé par l'inquiétude se planta dans le mien. Une simple parole glissée à l'oreille de ma belle, elle secoua la tête, tenant fermement mon bras. Non pas parce qu'elle risquait de s'écrouler mais parce qu'elle tenait à rester à mes cotes.

_ Excuse-moi si j'ai dit un truc qu'il ne faut pas Edward. Tu sais combien je manque de tact. Ça compte aussi pour toi Bella, je ne voulais pas blesser, je veux juste faire plus ample connaissance de celle qui partage la vie de mon petit frère. Il est comme qui dirait le seul qui me reste dans ce monde alors je ne veux pas savoir qu'il est mal…

_ Emmett. Tout va bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais c'est vrai que tu devrais prendre quelque cours de délicatesse.

_ On y retourne ? Je veux pas laisser Rose seule.

Bella saisit ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts nous reprîmes place à notre table ou nos plats nous attendaient patiemment sous une cloche en argent. Malgré tout, je pense bien que tout ça me coutera plus cher que prévu.

Emmett nous regardait sans que Bella s'en rende totalement compte. Il me questionnait sans même prononcer une syllabe, son simple regard était suffisant. « Tu l'aimes ? » était la question qui m'avait pris le plus de temps pour y cogiter. Il m'avait donné des coups de pieds sous la table, fronçait les sourcils tout en grognant. Il fallait que je l'admette. J'étais irrévocablement amoureux de Bella. Un simple hochement de tête et Emmett comprit. Il se redressa droit comme un piquet et commença à conter des souvenirs. Surtout ceux qui concernaient mes petites amoureuses. J'avais envie de le tuer mais cela avait l'air de plaire à Bella alors je ne pouvais pas l'interrompre.

_POV BELLA_

Pourquoi suis-je à ce point stresser ? Parce que je vais rencontrer le frère d'Edward ? Que ça prouve qu'entre nous c'est on ne peut plus sérieux sachant qu'il me présente à sa famille la plus proche mais également savoir que malgré tout ça ni lui ni moi n'a dit « Je t'aime » à l'autre. Peut-être qu'il attend que je le lui dise, peut-être qu'il reste dans le stéréotype que la fille, si faible, le dira en première… Peu importe. Il devra attendre. Là n'est pas la question pour le moment, je dois me préparer pour le rendez-vous avec Emmett. Je sais pas quoi mettre,… Mon dieu. Edward m'avait offert une superbe robe mais n'était-elle pas un peu trop … sexy ? Pas grave, moi je l'adorais alors c'est ça que je mettrais. Maintenant, je dois voir quelles chaussures mettre. Ayant le choix entre une multitude de basket et deux paires de chaussures à talons. Je me devais de demander l'avis de mon ami. L'une d'elle était fuchsia, à plateforme, plus voyant tu meurs mais malgré le fait que je savais déjà qu'Edward choisirait les plus sobre, je préférais demander. J'avais raison. C'est les jambes tremblantes que je me dirigeais vers la chambre pour les derniers détails. Les mains de mon homme se posèrent sur mes épaules, me procurant un massage très relaxant. Ses lèvres me reboostaient de désirs mais lorsque je m'imaginais devant son frère, mon dos se tendait à nouveau.

_ Mon bébé... Arrête de stresser. D'accord ? Je suis avec toi, j'ai juste peur que tu ne panique trop.

_ Je panique ! annonçais-je d'une voix brisée par l'angoisse.

_ Respire, Bella, j'ai juste une question. Tu es sure de pouvoir marcher avec ça ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

_ Peut-être pas, au pire je vais essayer et tu me porteras si je n'arrive pas.

Ses mains me poussèrent doucement sur le matelas, attrapant une cheville après l'autre pour me mettre mes souliers, comme le Prince dans Cendrillon. Son regard tendre se plongea dans le mien alors que je me redressais lentement tout en me pinçant la lèvre. Ses chaussures étaient plus hautes que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Moi qui arrivais au creux entre ses pectoraux, j'avais les yeux à la hauteur de son menton. J'avais gagné à peu près une vingtaine de centimètres, et cela lui plaisait apparemment. Son doigt sous mon menton, hissa mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes pour m'embrasser avec plus de passion cette fois-ci.

_ N'ai pas peur. Emmett est du genre à mettre à l'aise et pas le contraire.

_ Je veux qu'il soit heureux de voir que tu es avec une fille de ton estime.

_ Mon estime ? Alors comme ça... Pff. Laisse tomber. On dirait que tu vas marcher sur un tapis rouge ! Je vais être oblige de les inviter dans un restaurant vu ta tenue !

_ Oh moins comme ça tu me feras sortir !

_ Aller, c'est reparti, lança-t-il désespéré en essayant de fuir la conversation.

_ Non, Edward ! Arrête, je suis sérieuse. On fait tout le temps l'amour. On va travailler. On dort. On fait l'amour. C'est tout le temps pareil et j'aimerais diversifie...

_ Je sais. Je sais bien, je te promets qu'on ira au cinéma, qu'on ira faire les soldes, on ira nager dans la Manche. Tout ce que tu veux Bella.

_ Je préfère !

Je souriais fière de moi, attrapais rapidement une des vestes de costume d'Edward puis prenais chemin vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Je n'avais aucune habitude de marché avec ce genre de chaussure. Pourtant, elles étaient confortables et une chose est sure. Je roulais des hanches comme une jeune aguicheuse, et je ne pouvais faire autrement si je ne voulais pas me tordre violemment la cheville. Nous primes la route vers la ville mais rapidement mes pieds me firent souffrir. Pas si confortable que ça en réalité, il saisit ma main pour me faire faire demi-tour mais je sifflais rapidement un taxi pour monter dans ce dernier. Tout au long du voyage, le portable d'Edward n'arrêtait pas de vibrer, mais il ne voulait pas décrocher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sortis du taxi, il porta son portable à son oreille, surement pour appeler Emmett. Rapidement, il raccrocha puis se mit à courir très probablement dans sa direction, me laissant seule. A marcher comme un pingouin tout en me tenant à la barrière du pont. Lorsque je fus arrivée, une jeune femme blonde les regardait avec un léger sourire, ce devait être la petite amie d'Emmett. Pourquoi Edward ne m'en avait pas parlé ? Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant… Lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom, je sus qu'ils se connaissaient. La voix d'Edward trahis sa surprise. Qu'avait-été cette jeune femme à ses yeux ? Etait-ce une de ses innombrables ex ? Mon dieu non, tout mais pas ça… Le regard qu'Edward a sur elle n'est pas simplement amical, il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux. Je le sens. Peut-être ce n'est rien mais il s'est passé un truc entre eux, sans nul doute. Pourtant il avait l'air tétanisé et le seul moyen qui pouvait me rendre son attention était de l'embrasser. Ce que je fis, son regard se posa sur le mien et il avait tout autant l'air d'être inquiet que moi. Son bras passa autour de ma taille et nous primes le chemin vers un restaurant sans qu'aucun de nous de prononce une syllabes. Emmett était tout le contraire d'Edward malgré leurs liens de parentés. Il était doté d'une ossature monstre qui même lorsque ses bras étaient fin il avait l'air d'être musclé ou gras. Edward lui était sec, musclé mais sec pas un gramme de gras, que du muscle et c'était tout de même diffèrent de son frère qui avait l'air plus en chaire. Et cette Rosalie. Une déesse sur terre, la huitième merveille du monde. Je pourrais m'habiller des plus beaux vêtements du monde, elle serait quand même plus magnifique que toujours. Une vraie splendeur… Je ne pourrais jamais égalé contre une femme de sa hauteur. Tant de beauté et de grâce réunie dans une seule même personne. Je l'enviais. Elle partit se repoudrer le nez alors que nous trois restions à discuter de tout et de rien. Cependant, Edward réagit mal à une phrase d'Emmett puis sans un mot il quitta la table. Emmett, surprit, gonflât ses joues puis rit doucement en jouant avec les serviettes. Je me levais puis suivit le chemin prit par Edward quelque minutes plus tôt. Il était devant la porte, en train de fumer une cigarette, la seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était un simple sourire. Je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres alors que son frère arrivait légèrement gêné. Nous reprîmes le chemin vers notre table et les garçons étaient un peu étranges. Surtout le mien. Edward sursautait et se tortillait sur son siège alors qu'aucun son n'était émis de leurs lèvres. Je décidais donc de demander à Rosalie de faire plus ample connaissances.

_ Alors Bella. D'où viens-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire polie

_ Et bien je suis née ici et j'ai croupis ici toute ma vie. Je ne me vois pas aller ailleurs. Londres c'est ma ville, je ne veux pas la quitter et je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable à vrai dire... Et toi ?

_ J'ai vécu à New York pendant trois ans, mais mon père voulait plus de verdure alors nous avons déménagé à Portland. Je suis ensuite entre dans l'école d'ingénieur de Florence pour y faire mes études. Tu fais aussi des études d'ingénieur n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui oui. Mais je ne sais pas encore en quoi me spécialisé.

_ Moi c'est toi trace. Depuis gamine mon père m'a transmis la passion des voitures. Et il est très heureux de savoir que je veux faire les automobiles du futur, plus écologique mais garder pour autant leurs puissances. Mon dieu les voiture. C'est tout une passion.

Je lui souris gentiment alors que son regard était scintillant d'étoile, elle se remit les idées en places puis m'envoya un sourire craquant. Emmett se releva de sa chaise d'un traite, sans un mot mais en me pointant de sa fourchette avec un immense sourire. Il pouvait être magnifique mais il était surtout effrayant. Il se mit à parler de nos vies et en particulier de nos souvenirs d'enfances. Edward rougissait à chaque fois qu'Emmett racontait une histoire le concernant, c'est à dire sans arrêt.

_ Bella. Je te jure, ne le lâche surtout pas. Même si tu pouvais lui mettre une laisse. Ce petit gars cours les jupons depuis tout petit. A partir de l'âge de 10ans, mon frère ne faisait pas exprès mais il utilisait la mort de nos parents pour attraper de très jolies jeunes filles. Je me souviens, un jour quand je voulais lui demande ce qu'il voulait manger pour le soir et il était allonge sur une jolie petite Teegan. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et de se caresser en silence.

_ C'est de la que tu sors de la tout ton talent, viens-je murmurer a son oreille.

_ Et encore... Tu n'as pas tout vu, avouais-t-il en remontant lentement ma main sur sa cuisse en souriant malicieusement.

_ Bref. Il commence à se faire tard vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Rosalie en regardant sa montre.

_ Personnellement, je pète la forme mais j'aimerais bien faire autre chose...

A ces dernières paroles, les doigts d'Edward effleurèrent mon intimité alors que mes lèvres s'entrouvrent dans un sourire pervers dans ma direction. Emmett regarda sa compagne puis ils rirent doucement puis appelèrent le serveur d'un simple geste de la main. J'attrapais mon sac pour donner le portefeuille à Edward mais Emmett me gronda en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il réglait la collation. Edward lui fit un sourire très tendre tout en saisissant ma main sous la table.

_ On se voit demain d'accord ? Demanda gentiment Rosalie en me regardant

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Mais plus tôt. Carlisle et Esmée ont été gentils de nous laisser notre soirée mais on devra retourne bosser demain.

_ Oh. Il n'y a pas de mal. Je comprends. Edward m'appellera puis nous nous organiserons.

Nous nous levâmes puis sortîmes en rigolant des moments de la soirée. A mon grand étonnement Rosalie me prit dans ses bras mais je crains que ce ne soit que par pur politesse. Emmett me prit dans ses bras tout en même temps que son frère Edward. Il nous souleva que très brièvement du sol tout en riant comme un idiot. Déposant ensuite une bise sur nos joues le couple disparut dans la nuit londonienne alors qu'Edward me regardait en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Y a un truc que j'ai pas osé faire de toute la soirée...

_ Je t'en prie, ajoutais-je d'un ton malicieux.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains puis m'embrassa avec passion tout en glissant lentement ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je l'aurais réellement tué s'il avait fait ça durant le diner car il était en train de défaire le chignon sur lequel j'avais passe tant de temps. Mes mains agrippèrent automatique son t-shirt pour le rapprocher de moi alors que lentement nous mettions fin au baiser.

_ On rentre ? Je suis un peu fatiguée.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot. La soirée se passa d'une manière plus que banale. Arrives dans la chambre, il glissa lentement ses mains sur mes cuisses et il les remonta avec un tendre sourire. Lorsque ma robe fut tombée au sol, il embrassa mes seins puis grimaça en voyant que j'avais mis le soutien-gorge en silicone. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, me tortillant dans tous les sens alors qu'il en profitait pour ma chatouiller.

_ Edward. Je t'en prie arrête...

_ Bella... Je dois t'avoue quelque chose, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave alors qu'il se plaçait au-dessus de moi. Si jamais tu n'aimes pas, oublie. Demain est un autre jour. D'accord ?

_ Tu me fais peur.

Son regard était planter dans le mien, il respirait très discrètement, comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre. Je commençais à devenir dingue dans ce silence. Pourtant cela ne faisait que quelque secondes, mais mon cœur s'accélérait de plus en plus sous la panique. Il devait probablement le sentir parce qu'un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il descendit ses lèvres jusque mon décolleté. Toujours aussi silencieux. Je voulais lui demander de cracher le morceau mais ses lèvres se déposèrent sur l'un de mes tetons. La seule chose qui s'échappa de mes lèvres fut un gémissement plaintif. Ses mains glissaient lentement le long de mes cotes alors que ses lèvres remontaient sur mon épaule, mon cou pour enfin retrouver mes lèvres. Ce baiser... Il fut plein de désir et de tendresse. Nos langues se caressaient, avides de l'autre, je l'entendais qui soupirait de temps en temps sans jamais quitter mes lèvres. Mes bras s'accrochèrent à sa nuque alors que je venais mordiller sa lèvre inferieure. Son sourire se fit immense alors qu'il ne quittait pas mes yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon ange ? J'ai peur...

_ Chut... Faut que ça sorte.

_ Tu m'as trompé ? Rosalie était ta copine ? Je le savais. Sors d'ici maintenant.

Je me redressais rapidement, me cachant dans mes draps, les sourcils fronces il soupirait tout en secouant la tête. Il glissa sa main vers moi mais je ne la saisissais pas. Il avait l'air contrarie. Soit j'avais dit juste. Soit je me trompais complètement. Tout était possible. Edward l'homme le plus séduisant du quartier après cet acteur anglais qui joue les vampires... Mais Edward lui. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. C'était impossible.

_ Bella. Je ne t'ai pas trompé, de plus comment pourrais-tu imagine ça ? Je suis sans arrêt avec toi, je ne vois personne d'autre à part Carlisle et Esmée ... Et non. Rosalie n'est pas mon ex. Je t'expliquerais un...

_ Explique moi tout de suite, dis-je sèchement.

_ Tu te souviens de mes vacances à Brookings ? Rosalie m'a hurle dessus avouant qu'elle était jalouse et qu'elle était folle amoureuse de moi. Mais ce n'est jamais aller au-delà. Parce que juste après j'ai quitté Tanya et vu qu'elles étaient plus que proches, j'ai gardé contact avec aucune d'elle. Mais tu vas me laisser te parler sans aucune accusation s'il te plait ? J'hochais doucement la tête en croisant les bras autour de mes jambes alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration. Bella. Nous sommes à la mi-août. Nous allons bientôt reprendre les cours et nous deux ça fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble. On ne se l'ait jamais dit, ni par message et encore moins en face à face mais il faut que ça sorte.

Il fit une pause, plus longue que je ne l'aurais imaginé, son regard était dans le vague et de temps en temps son sourire apparaissait. Je m'approchais de lui parce que malgré tout son discours m'avait rassure. Mes mains se glissaient le long de son torse encore vêtu de son débardeur, mes lèvres sur sa nuque alors que je le sentais se détendre lentement. Ses mains se posèrent enfin sur les miennes et il me prit sur ses genoux tout en baisant mes mains.

_ Bella.

_ Oui Edward.

_ Je t'aime.


	14. FIN Provisoire

**Je sais bien que True Blood est tout sauf achevé. Mais je n'ai pas la force de continué. J'ai plusieurs problèmes personnels qui m'ont décidé à faire ce choix. True Blood s'achève donc ainsi,… Qui sait un jour je recommencerais peut-être.**

**Encore désolé. Ines.**


End file.
